¿Mi jefe y yo? ¡Jamás!
by AlexSomerhalderReyes
Summary: AU Faberry. Enamorada de Lucy Fabray, la chica gordita y con lentes que contraté? ¡Jamás!
1. Chapter 1

**_Introducción_ :**

Rachel Berry está en la búsqueda de una nueva asistente personal, luego de que la junta ejecutiva la asignara como la flamante presidenta de la reconocida disquera _Berry's Music BMG Entretaiment_ por encima de su némesis, Santana López. Todo ello para sacarla a flote y no permitir que se desplome, pero se llevará una gran sorpresa al descubrir que la belleza física no es todo por lo que te puedes llegar a enamorar de una persona, sino por su sincero y hermoso corazón.


	2. Capítulo 1 Lucy Fabray

**_Uno:_**

 ** _Lucy_**

Contemplé como los centelleantes rayos del sol traspasaban los enormes y pulcros ventanales mientras se escuchaba el leve golpeteo del pico de un pájaro. Estaba realmente confundida e impresionada del cómo esa ave color negruzca pudo haber llegado hasta la gran altura de esta imponente edificación, a más de 45 metros; pero él estaba allí, parado, observándome, analizándome, reprendiéndome el porqué prefería poner mi atención en él, que en la junta directiva. Si no es porque sabía que era un animal sin capacidad suficiente para razonar, y mucho menos, para mantener una inteligente conversación conmigo, les podía asegurar que de verdad estaba recriminándome con su mirada— _con esa tan parecida a la del hombre gélido que estaba recitándonos su discurso final—._

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que se estaba en completo silencio, raro, muy raro para una ciudad como la de Nueva York que nunca disminuía los disturbios; siempre había un ruido molesto, y más, a estas horas de la tarde donde parecía que todos los habitantes querían salir a disfrutar de los últimos días de calor antes de que comenzara a llover y tuviesen que sacar sus impermeables y sombrillas.

A pesar del momento de calma, no ayudaba a que pudiera evitar percibir la mano de Brody sobre mi rodilla con la intención de brindarme su apoyo, los gritos furiosos en español por parte de Santana y los pequeños golpes del pie de Kurt que intentaba hacerme regresar a la realidad. Todos parecían estar en esas películas sordas en blanco y negro de _Chaplin_ mientras yo, sólo los miraba, más no los observaba, porque mi atención seguía en todo menos en lo que debería. Quizás a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, probablemente en cualquier playa de _Ibiza_ o _Mawii_ , disfrutando de una _caipiriña_ , pero no en definitiva sentada aquí, aburriéndome.

Debería de ser importante y hacerme feliz el nombramiento del que había sido merecedora por tantos años de preparación, y lo que menos podía hacer, era disimular que estaba emocionada. Así que me despabilé agitando un poco la cabeza y después resoplé para oxigenar mi cerebro.

 _«Basta de mis problemas de delirio de persecución. Ese cuervo no me está viendo a mí… Ese cuervo no me está viendo a mí… Ese cuervo no me está viendo a mí.»_

Me repetí una y otra vez como si fuese lo más normal y sensato del mundo. Aunque últimamente, creo que era todo menos una chica cuerda, y así me lo hizo saber ese estúpido pajarraco. Debería internarme antes a un psiquiátrico, de todas maneras, a la larga, era lo que me esperaba, o por lo menos, lo que sabía que pasaría por culpa de Hiram, ahora que yo tomaría el cargo.

¿Realmente valía la pena la pérdida de mi cordura por intentar jugar a ser la jefe? ¿Realmente valía la pena que mi culo no estuviese sentado sobre la arena de _Los Cabos_? Posiblemente no, pero no había vuelta atrás, estaba en la ceremonia para que eso ocurriese.

—Doctora Rachel Barbra Berry, a partir de éste momento, llevará una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. El que todos los miembros de la junta directiva votáramos por usted, es porque creemos que hará lo mejor y lo más juicioso para convertirnos de nuevo en los mejores de Nueva York.—Por primera vez en su vida, me habló con respeto. Me sabía su superior. — Aplicando los bastos conocimientos que ha adquirido durante su estadía en Londres. Desde hoy, que son… Exactamente las 17 horas con 33 minutos y 54 segundos—. Lo verificó en su antiquísimo reloj de bolsillo. Hasta en ello nos parecíamos. Todo lo teníamos controlado y perfectamente sincronizado por los mismos genes que compartíamos. A veces ni yo misma me soportaba—. Iniciamos una etapa inovadora, una era que nos llevará directo al futuro y todo gracias a usted ¡Felicidades!— Sonrió y me aplaudió desde el que hasta ésta mañana había sido su asiento. La silla del dictador—. Me honra informarles que mi única hija es la que se hará cargo de todo ahora que yo no esté más. No podría estar más orgulloso de ti Rachel, de que seas la heredera del gran patrimonio que forjamos éstas dos decorosas y honorables familias. La familia Berry y la familia López.

Y seguirían escuchando el sermón del expresidente pero ya me lo sabía de memoria. Insistiría una y otra vez que yo era la más indicada para sacar a flote la empresa de la que se había encargado la mayor parte de su vida. Con la misma historia en la cual detallaba cómo la había ido construyendo con sus propias manos; con la ayuda del señor López, su mejor amigo, por supuesto.

Era el mismo tedioso y cansado discurso que me repetía como vil casetera del amanecer hasta el anochecer. Parecía que era un ensayo que había estado preparando desde antes de que yo naciera. Porque como si lo vaticinara, 30 años después de su fundación, todo era muy diferente y estaba cayendo estrepitosamente. Hoy, dependía de mí y de que Blaine Anderson, quisiera ser nuestra nueva estrella.

No sabía el porqué había concursado ante Santana por el puesto de presidente, si ni siquiera me llamaba la atención el manejar una disquera. Ya era suficientemente aburrida mi vida como para tener que agregarle algo más.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizás había sido por el poder de convencimiento por parte de Hiram, que no era otro más que mi estricto y soberbio padre. Quien siempre me hacía bajar la mirada y acatar sus órdenes sin oponerme. Todo a su alrededor estaba controlado y nada se salía de donde debería de estar, por supuesto, incluyéndome a mí dentro de su círculo. Su única hija debía ser tan perfecta como él.

Desde hace tiempo atrás, tenía miedo a jamás volver a recuperar su confianza, esa misma que perdí por culpa de un loco amor adolescente y un sueño imposible. Era muy joven en ese entonces, sólo quería vivir un poco de mi vida y me solté de sus estrictas órdenes.

Estúpida de mí al obedecerlo, sólo quería ser una famosa cantante de una puesta en escena de _Broadway_ , ese había sido mi gran sueño desde pequeña, pero mi padre fue conciso, y me dejó en claro muchas veces, que no me dejaría cumplir mis peticiones. Jamás le pagaría a su única hija, clases de canto y actuación, y mucho menos, la colegiatura de NYADA, así que lo mejor era que estudiara lo mismo que él si no quería quedarme en la calle, ser desheredada y ser abandonada a mi suerte como un vil perro.

Por eso estudié finanzas en _Stanford_ , una maestría de economía en _Harvard_ , y por último, un doctorado de Comercio exterior en _Oxford_. Aunque a la larga, no fue tan malo, porque mínimo frecuentaría con las grandes estrellas de la música, como lo eran _Taylor Swift_ , _Calvin Harris_ , _Ariana Grande_ y _Katy_ _Perry_. Quienes desde luego, estaban muy alejados del gran talento de mi mayor ídolo, _Barbra Stresaind_. Ella había sido siempre mi ejemplo a seguir. De hecho, me sabía todo su repertorio de canciones, las que sólo podía vocalizar en la bañera donde mi padre no podía enterarse que lo hacía o estaría frita, dicho esta.

Si de hablar de mi vida se trata, no me sentía completa, y mucho menos, era realmente feliz como pueden pensar que soy. El dinero no lo era todo, y la culpa de que fuese una chica amargada que aparentaba ser quien no era, la tenía mi padre. Mi mejor amigo Kurt Hummel también lo creía, por eso me defendía y me definía ante los demás, como una crecidita y joven mujer con clase, y una irritante _hobbit_ como solía llamarme Santana, que no era otra más que mi némesis número uno, mi _Darth_ _Vader_ , mi _Joker_ , mi _Scar_ o mi _Lord_ _Voldemort_.

Santana López y yo habíamos pasado gran parte de nuestras vidas compitiendo. Aun conservaba en mi memoria, el recuerdo de cuando íbamos en el _Kinder Garden_. Ella me arrebató mi galleta preferida sólo por el mero gusto de hacerme llorar. Tampoco cambió la situación durante nuestra adolescencia, porque por cada chico que yo me fijaba, Santana con su movimiento de culo— al más estilo _Beyoncé_ — lograba ganarse de su atención haciendo que me quedara como la fea solitaria. Ni siquiera en el baile de promoción había ido con alguien, sólo acompañada de ella, para asegurarse de hacer mi vida un infierno. No me dejaba descansar ni un sólo segundo.

La verdad es que yo no era muy agraciada en ese entonces, de hecho, era la chica más acosada y humillada por culpa de mi gran nariz, esta que tenía como vestigio de mis antepasados. A veces pensaba que era una de las únicas chicas de mi instituto que no recibió una nariz normal y si alguien la necesitaba, probablemente yo me la había llevado. Hasta que crecí y entendí que no era mi enemiga, y mucho menos, sería un impedimento para que ganara un concurso de belleza; el ser única e inteligente, era mi mejor cualidad para ser triunfadora. Como mi ejemplo a seguir Barbra Streisand un día dijo: _"No conseguí un trabajo por mi linda nariz. Lo conseguí por ser quién soy en realidad"._ Entonces, sólo debía de sacar provecho de mis mejores atributos para así lograr deshacerme de los estereotipos que me aquejaban.

Exactamente por ello, hoy, finalmente le había ganado algunas cosas a la sexy y atractiva Santana López. Dos concretamente: el ganar el puesto de presidente y tener a mis pies al chico más sexy y hermoso de todos, Brody Weston. Mi Dios Griego. Con el cuál, estaba a escasos meses de casarme.

Porque, también debo de aclarar otras cosas, ya había estado a punto de llegar al altar un par de veces más, aunque todas fracasaron, ¿Adivinan por qué? Sí, eso mismo que están pensando, Santana López. Se les había metido a la cama, y así a la larga, había logrado romperme el corazón.

Santana me odiaba, y no sabía el porqué, sólo quería verme infeliz. Sólo quería verme sufrir constantemente sin ninguna razón lógica. Por lo menos, no para mí.

Constantemente me pregunto ¿Por qué simplemente no podíamos ser las mejores amigas como lo eran nuestros padres?

Intenté por todos los medios acercarme a ella; invitándola a cenas, al cine, a pasar pijamadas en mi casa, a ir a conciertos de sus cantantes preferidos aunque yo los detestara, pero siempre se negaba y parecía que el pasar tiempo conmigo, fuese lo más desagradable del mundo. Prefería lanzarme insultos o jalarme de mi par de hermosas trencitas sin darme razones coherentes del porqué de sus agravios u odio. Santana no estaba en la labor de que fuésemos ni siquiera compañeras de trabajo.

Si Santana me odiaba, yo también tenía el derecho a odiarla el doble. Eso creo yo, aunque no conozco el significado de odiar.

Seguramente ya se habrán cansado de leer la historia de esta patética millonaria, así que por fin, para no aburrirlos más luego de esta larga y un poco detallada explicación de los acontecimientos pasados, con la fecha del 10 de Agosto del 2019, 22 años después, era una de esas veces en las que podía decir que era realmente feliz, pues sería quién la mandaría, quién sería su jefe y haría que fuese por todos los _cappuccinos_ especiales que se me antojen. No tendré ninguna consideración con ella ni con los demás. No aceptaré más las humillaciones por parte de nadie.

Ha llegado la versión femenina de _Napoleón_ al barco. Le haré pagar sus miles de desprecios. _¡Chá!_

—Hiram, esto es injusto. ¡Mi plan anual es mucho mejor que el de ella! Mis números a largo plazo son mejores que los de ella. Inclusive ¡Mi organizado plan es menos riesgoso que el suyo! —frunció sus labios, e indignada, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

¡Já! ¿Ahora quién reirá mejor, Santana " _Fucking_ " López? ¿Ahora quién ganó por una vez en su vida?

 _«Por fin Berry, hasta que te haces respetar. Esa Beyoncé 2.0 tiene que entender que la que manda aquí eres tú»._ Mis ocultos consejeros también festejaron al igual que yo.

—Lo siento Licenciada López, pero todos los miembros del consejo han hablado. En el siguiente informé, si Rachel no cumple con lo que prometió, puedes presentarnos tu queja y nos sentaremos a discutirlo con detenimiento.—cerró su laptop y se puso de pie—. Por lo mientras, ella será tu jefe. Nos vemos luego. E hija, quiero para hoy mismo a tu equipo de trabajo. Tienes que organizarte lo más rápido posible, recuerda sólo tienes dos meses o estás en la cuerda floja de los piratas.

Se encaminó a la gran puerta de cristal acompañado de sus lamebotas y me dejó a solas con mi némesis.

—Sí crees que haré lo que se te dé en gana, estás muy equivocada _hobbit_ —advirtió con una mirada que me produjo miedo y me señaló con sus carpetas. Traté de verme lo más segura que pude alzando el pecho y manteniendo la frente en lo más alto pero ni aun así se intimidó ni un poco — Sé que eres una boba y cualquier error que cometas, estaré lista para tomar el puesto. Seré tu sombra, tu espía. Así que vive asustada de mí.

Se dio media vuelta, y salió por el mismo lugar que los demás, golpeando con furia sus bellísimo y caros tacones _Alexander McQueen_.

—Esto será peor de lo que creí—suspiré y me dejé caer en mi gran silla ejecutiva. Di varias vueltas en ella. Desde pequeña había deseado hacerlo sin tener una reprimenda por parte del rey Hiram— ¿Marley? Comunícame con Kurt y dile que lo quiero en este instante en mi oficina, porque no pienso pasar por esto de los contratos sola. También quiero que tengas preparadas a todas las aspirantes, porque tampoco quiero que esto se alargue. Hoy tengo sesión de spa y de fitness—le ordené por la extensión telefónica, a la que estos últimos tres años, había sido la asistente de mi padre, después, colgué sin darle más explicaciones. — Pfff, son demasiados los currículos que debo de revisar—examiné con fastidio la gran pila de folders.

Porque esto no es algo que la jefe deba de hacer, así que lo primordial para la _CEO_ , es buscar a la que se hará cargo de lo que yo ni por asombro haré. A mi asistente personal. Esa que ya tengo estipulado en mi mente de cómo debe de ser. Una chica fea que no llame la atención de mi prometido, ya tenía suficiente con esa latina del demonio que me tenía entre ceja y ceja, por eso es que tendría que buscar a la más horrible y así no complicarme de más.

Entonces, los lancé todos al aire, y quizás por la suerte, o por obra del destino, un fragmento se abrió ante mis ojos sobre la enorme mesa:

 _Dra. Lucy Q. Fabray._

Titulada con honores y mejor promedio de Yale University. Analista, estadística, economista monetaria y financiera. Realizó su maestría y doctorado en Harvard plasmando en su tesis una magnífica investigación en la rama de las ciencias económicas, específicamente, en Macrofinanzas y desarrollo social. Alumna más joven en obtener la maestría y el doctorado contando con tan solo 29 años de edad. Grandiosa y un ejemplo para las nuevas generaciones.

¿Era la chica perfecta o qué?

Jamás me había imaginado todo eso de esa horrible becaria, de hecho, no daría ni un dólar por ella. No aparentaba su aspecto físico tener todos esos bastos conocimientos, bueno, quizás sí.

 _¡Vaya erudita que debía de ser!_

Bueno, si yo fuese igual de fea que ella, también me enfocaría más que en los estudios. Porque hasta para la fealdad hay niveles ¿No es así? Y esta chica sí que era realmente fea, que decir fea, espantosa.

Sentí un poco de lástima por ella, y eso que yo no era muy buena con la empatía hacia las demás personas.

 _¡Eureka!_ Había encontrado a la chica perfecta. Lucy Q. Fabray.

Pobre y patético patito feo. Con esos grandes lentes y ese par de kilos más, le será imposible enamorar a Brody.

¡Soy toda un genio! Que decir genio, la chica más astuta del mundo entero.

Ya tenía suficiente con Santana para preocuparme por alguien más. ¡Maldita Satanás López y su perfecto y torneado culo!

—¿Qué le hiciste a Satán? Está que se la lleva el mismo infierno—Kurt me saludó de beso y se sentó a mi lado sacándome de mi epifanía.

—Nada, que no acepta que yo le gané ésta vez. La hubieses visto como hizo su monumental berrinche ante todos y me amenazó con no hacer lo que yo le ordene—contesté sin quitar la vista del curriculum que me estaba interesando— Pero eso por ahora no es lo más importante ¿Qué te parece ésta chica? —le enseñé la foto de presentación y se cubrió su boca con la mano muy exaltado.

Allí está, lo que les había anticipado antes, un esperpento.

— ¡Santa _Patty Lupone_! Si esa es la chica más horrenda que he visto en toda mi vida, y mira que ya he visto muchas. Arruinará mis pupilas cada vez que la vea. Es más, es un delito ser tan fea. Creo que debo de llamar al _FBI_ de la moda, para que la condenen por esa espantosa ropa con la que viste.

—Pues vete acostumbrando, porque si esto que dice aquí es verdad, ella será mi nueva asistente—me encogí indiferente de hombros y me dispuse a leerle en voz alta lo que contenía el expediente— Mira, aquí dice que la chica es un verdadero prodigio. Maneja cuatro idiomas: francés, italiano, español, y desde luego, el inglés. Dice también que salió con el mejor promedio de toda su generación y con mención honorífica de _Yale_. Es administradora. Tiene varios posgrados y reconocimientos. Y lo más importante, es realmente fea, así que no me dará problemas. Es perfecta para el puesto. Aunque no entiendo porque sólo aspira al puesto de asistente personal. Eso es realmente extraño.

—Si tú no lo sabes, menos yo, Rachel. Además, no sé qué pasa por tu maléfica mente, pero si crees que es lo mejor, pues no tengo nada que discutir. Tú eres la jefe y yo el encargado de los vídeos, y por supuesto, de la moda—hizo un divertido y muy gay ademán con su cabello— Dependo de tus conocimientos para seguir cobrando mi alto suelo. Así que me da igual si contratas a _Miss USA_ o a _Miss adefesio_. De todas maneras, serás tú quien conviva con _Pepa Pig_.

—Pues nada Kurt, es la mejor opción y deja ya de ofender a la inofensiva chica. No tiene la culpa de ser tan fea—escondí una sonrisa burlona y tomé despreocupada el teléfono— Rose, ¿está una tal Lucy Q. Fabray esperando para su entrevista? La quiero inmediatamente en la oficina—colgué sin más explicaciones.

—Eres de lo peor Rachel. Nunca cambias—me reprendió por mi falta de educación.

—Ellos son simples empleados, creo que es innecesario que te explique el porqué ellos deben de aceptar y obedecer mis caprichos. Ella seguirá esperando por mis gracias, ilusa, no sabe que será despedida, o en todo caso, rezagada a otra zona. No soy tan benevolente como mi padre—me recargué en la silla y subí mis tacones a la mesa.

—Si no fuese tu amigo, estarías tratándome como a esa secretaria ordinaria. Mira hablando de ella—giré mi rostro a la puerta.

Marley para verse realmente eficaz y me hiciera pensar que podía mantener su puesto por lo funcional que estaba siendo, en menos de dos minutos, y con una rapidez inaudita, ya estaba abriendo la puerta y permitiendo que el patito feo entrara a la oficina con nerviosismo y pena.

Y entonces pasó algo que no me esperé que sucediera. La pelirroja alzó la mirada y me vio con un par de hermosos y brillosos ojos color avellana. Un par de ojos en los que no pude ver más que paz y tranquilidad. En los que no podía ver más que ternura y sin dejo de maldad hacia mí.

En escasos segundos, quedé prendada e hipnotizada. Dejándome en una profunda alucinación.

Hasta que la chica, con su gracioso andar por intentar llegar hasta nosotros, cayó de bruces al suelo, y por primera vez en mi vida, me hizo realmente preocuparme por alguien que no era yo misma. ¿Quién lo pensaría, no?


	3. Capítulo 2 La presidente

**_Dos:_**

 ** _La presidente_**.

—¡No me jodas _Lucy Caboosey_! No puedes estar enamorada de mí—me arrastró con decisión hasta la primera puerta que se encontró en el camino, que no era otra más que la de los baños— ¿Tú crees que yo iba siquiera a pensar en salir contigo? Mírate y verás lo espantosa que eres—lo dijo incluso con repulsión— Todas lo planeamos sólo para burlarnos un poco de ti y usarte para que nos ayudaras a pasar los exámenes. Fue divertido hasta que te enamoraste. Ahora, todo volverá a la normalidad. Olvídate de mí—me advirtió tomando de mi barbilla y me obligó a verme al espejo. Ese espejo que me permitió ver que había aspirado muy alto.

Ese fatídico día, había hecho a un lado mi cobardía para confesarle mis sentimientos, pero ella, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encargó de romperme el corazón.

Hace un poco de más de cinco años que sucedió esto y aún seguía doliéndome al igual que en ese entonces, en el que creí en sus dulces y envolventes palabras. Ya sabía con anterioridad que era la chica más hermosa y popular de todo _Yale,_ y yo, sólo era la chica fea, gorda y con aparatos ortodóncicos. Ella y yo, sería absurdo, y podríamos decir, lo más patético e irónico del mundo.

Santana López era la chica más atractiva, la capitana de porristas, y por ende, la más popular de todo el campus. Era la mismísima _Afrodita_ , diosa griega de la belleza y el amor. De cabello negro y curvas infartantes que cualquier chico guapo y sin cerebro se desvivía por llamar su atención. Ya saben, faldas, escotes y todas esas cosas que las hacían parecer unas fáciles.

Y yo, Lucy Quinn Fabray, era todo lo contrario a ella. Sólo una chica insípida e inteligente que nadie quería tener a su lado porque creían sentirse extraños y estúpidos al no poder sostener una interesante plática conmigo. Cosas de arte y matemáticas eran mis temas de conversación favoritos, mientras el de los demás, cosas banales y aburridas. Personas presuntuosas que se hacían los interesantes con sus temas cliché.

Así que al sentirse amenazados por mí, optaron por ponerse de acuerdo para apodarme de miles de maneras distintas. Desde _Lucy Caboosey_ hasta _Patito feo._

Ellos podrían empujarme contra los casilleros pero llegaría el día cuando la temerosa e inocente Lucy sería su jefe y miraría a otra dirección, o quizás, simplemente llegarían a limpiar su coche. Los demás eran los perdedores, no yo.

Así que básicamente, no, no tenía alguna experiencia con el amor. No contaba con algún novio a lo largo de mi mediocre existencia, o en todo caso, novia, que hacía peor mi situación. Ni siquiera tenía amigos, sólo compañeros del mismo club de investigación, y otro de ajedrez.

Siempre había sido patética y la burla de los demás. Desde que tengo uso de razón, todos se habían burlado de mí, y de mi espantoso aspecto. Pero no siempre había sido así, con ésta aterradora apariencia; todo se desencadenó a partir de mi adolescencia. No tenía la culpa de haber desarrollado un problema en la tiroides heredado por parte de mi abuelo paterno, y además, no tener el suficiente dinero para tratarlo. Apenas y mi mamá podía pagar la alta colegiatura de la Universidad, para pensar siquiera en solventar el caro tratamiento. Además, si le agregamos que mi papá decidió abandonarnos años atrás por una chica más joven, la cosa era mucho peor.

Al obtener con sudor y lágrimas mi título universitario, y tiempo después mi doctorado, las llamadas comenzaron a llegar solas, dejando rezagados a los que se burlaban de mí. Todas las empresas prestigiosas me querían a su lado, ya que era la joven más sobresaliente de entre muchas generaciones, pero al presentarme personalmente y me viesen, no entraba dentro de sus específicos y estéticos planes. Era el observarme y decirme que luego me llamarían, cosa que nunca sucedió.

Hasta hoy, que por fin había pasado los filtros y aceptaron mi curriculum en la disquera _Berry's Music BMG Entretaiment_. Había leído bastante de ella en el _New York Times_ y en _Prestige Magazine_ donde decían que estaba a punto de desaparecer.

Pero mi mamá y Brittany— _mi mejor amiga_ — eran las más felices en el mundo, y yo, la misma nerd sin futuro emocional y laboral. Porque con mi escasa suerte, si llegase a conseguir el trabajo, quizás desaparecería antes de subir de puesto.

Cuando entré al lugar con la enorme insignia de _Berry's López's Corp,_ bañada probablemente en oro _y_ siendo lo primero en anteponerse ante mis ojos, me llevé una grata impresión. Ante mí se presentaba un hermoso y sobrio recinto que aparentaba ser una gran fortaleza. Con su elegante estilo romano, lo hacía una hermosa obra de arte. Si tan sólo la describiera así, probablemente tuviese graves problemas de visión— _aunque como adivinarán, claro que tenía grandes dificultades para no chocar con alguien, y mi par de grandes anteojos así lo demuestran_ — puesto que al entrar, ese estilo antiguo, quedó atrás. Adentro, era una representación magnífica de la más novedosa tecnología americana, equipada con todas esas grandes pantallas que demostraban la grandificencia de una de las empresas más reconocidas del país. Con cárteles de todas las más importantes estrellas que una vez pertenecieron a sus filas. _Madonna_ , _Britney_ , _Bowie, Celine Dion, Christina Aguilera, Michael Jackson, Wham!_ , y así miles de ellas que me cansaría de nombrar.

Si bien no había aspirado por pedir el puesto que merecía por mi formación y bastos conocimientos en el ámbito, me conformaba con ser una simple secretaria. Les juro que no aspiró a más, no por ahora. Sabía perfectamente con anticipación que viviría en pequeños cubículos compartidos y no en las grandes oficinas, pero pertenecer a éste lugar, sería de mucho aprendizaje para forjar mi camino.

Y aunque pareciera que mi sueño era convertirse en millonaria, están muy equivocados, pues sólo había llegado hasta allí para aprender un poco de la hija del Gran Hiram Berry, Rachel, esa pequeña _chihuahua_ — _no, no es un perro y mucho_ _menos pretendo burlarme de ella, pero así me doy el derecho de llamarla por su diminuta estatura y por su personalidad ansiosa que la hace perfectamente compararse con ese peludo_ —.

Rachel Berry aparenta tener un palo atravesado por el culo, porque siempre tenía el ceño fruncido como si odiase a todos a su alrededor. Tengo que reconocer que la _pequeña chihuahua_ era muy bonita e interesante, bueno, eso lo permite constatar las instantáneas de los más afamados Gurús de la moda como son _Chiara Ferragni_ y _AimeE Song_ que la posicionan como una de las mujeres más bellas y elegantes del país. No sólo la había buscado por su espectacular físico, sino había leído y me había informado bastante de ella respecto a sus dotes en los negocios, sobretodo, en las revistas de _sociality_ y de _poder_. En formación educativa estaba a la par mía, aunque me atrevo a decir que un poco más, gracias a esa estadía en la mejor universidad de Londres, donde obtuvo su doctorado. Así que Rachel Berry no era otra chica más del montón en sólo ser bonita y millonaria, sino también en ser muy inteligente y preparada. Chica perfecta para cualquier hombre con un poco de cerebro. Rachel básicamente no era Santana, sino todo lo contrario.

A oposición mía, Rachel lo consiguió con todas las facilidades del mundo; de un padre adinerado y de un renombre por su apellido. Y mientras ella tenía presupuesto para un _BMW y_ conseguir a quien quisiera gracias a su bellezayo sólo era una fea y asalariada mujer. Diferencias gráficas del estatus social y monetario.

 _Kitty Wilde_ — _mi otra mejor amiga de toda la infancia_ — creía que muy pronto sería como mínimo, la asistente de la presidencia. Aunque no sabía por qué pensaba eso, nunca sucederá en ésta vida. Para ello, requería tener un par de pechos copa C, una sonrisa de comercial de pasta dentífrica y no una nariz desviada, si es que quería ser tomada en cuenta. Para Kitty le era cómodo decirlo pues ella siempre ha sido encantadora y con un cuerpo envidiable, e inclusive, conocía más del amor que yo. Y para Brittany era igualmente más fácil, ya que a pesar de ser gay, poseía un increíble talento para relacionarse con las personas. Las dos tenían las cualidades que ni por asombro yo llegaría algún día a tener.

Hoy era 10 de Agosto y estaba recordando esas tontas y _quiméricas_ palabras mientras entré casi asfixiándome al elevador y las puertas se cerraron. Tenía que llegar al 7mo piso en menos de 3 minutos, porque como siempre, se me había hecho tarde. Les tendré que confesar algo que realmente me avergüenza: soy una chica muy floja con eso de despertarme antes de las 10 de la mañana, pues es algo que aún no me acostumbro a hacer después de haber vivido los últimos años de mi vida sin trabajar.

Y al llegar al segundo piso, las puertas se abrieron interponiéndose en mi hazaña del día, y eso me _crispó_ aún más, ya que me haría llegar más tarde a mi destino y me haría quedar mal con la esquisita puntualidad londinense de Rachel.

Observé con molestia a quién era la persona que estaba arruinado mi paciencia, pero en vez de enloquecer y gritarle insultos, hizo que mi corazón latiera tan rápido que estoy casi segura que en cualquier momento se saldría disparado de mi pecho porque nunca me esperé encontrarme precisamente con ella. Con Santana López.

Esperé que ella no haya notado mi presencia, porque no podía mentirme a mí misma, aún sentía cosas por ella, a pesar de sus bastas humillaciones.

No podía negar que para mis ojos aún era la chica más sexy de entre todas las demás. Aunque supongo que ella ya ni me recuerda, ya han pasado más de 5 años, y presiento que actualmente está saliendo con una modelo de cabello rubio más bonito que el mío, y que además, no le cuesta desenmarañarlo por las mañanas.

Espero que en estos instantes de su vida sí sea lo suficientemente valiente para aceptar su preferencia sexual, pues ya no estamos en la Universidad, ahora somos mujeres adultas. Eso debió haberle hecho madurar.

— ¿Lucy Quinn Fabray? ¿Pero qué demonios haces tú aquí? ¿Investigaste dónde trabajo?

Y bien, creo que sí me reconoció. Noté algo distinto en sus expresiones, ya no son de odio hacia a mí, más bien, de sorpresa, mucha sorpresa, de hecho. Intenté responder, pero ella me interumpió.

—No te ilusiones _Lucy Caboosey_ , realmente no me interesa lo que pienses o sientas, además, dudo que dures mucho trabajando aquí, porque esa _hobbit_ que tenemos de jefe, acabará con todo esto que ves.

Agregó restándole importancia. Comenzó a examinar con detenimiento sus carpetas y golpeó una y otra vez el piso con sus tacones. Aún conservaba su encantador y característico _tic_ para salir de las cosas que la hacían sentirse incómoda. Yo debería de estarla odiando e ignorando, pero me era imposible si llevaba puesta esa falda ejecutiva por arriba de sus rodillas, dejando entrever sus trabajadas piernas.

La puerta abriéndose evitó que siguiera siendo una idiota hormonal, y nerviosa y desesperada, salí lo más rápido que pude, rezando porque no haya advertido mi impuro análisis. Mis estadísticas han surtido efecto, puesto que el _98.99%_ de las veces por las que he pasado por la misma situación, dictaban que mi estúpido andar y mi falta de coordinación, me harían caer de bruces, que mis lentes salieran volando por los aires y que las hojas de mi currículum quedaran esparcidos por todos lados. Y así sucedió, nunca fallan.

 _¡Estúpidos dos pies izquierdos que tengo!_

Miles de risas maléficas se comenzaron a escuchar. Era una víctima más de Santana López y sus estúpidas subordinadas plásticas — _que no poseen un cerebro, más bien, tienen un tinte rubio caoba barato que actúa como él_ — se mofaran de mí como en el pasado. Me sentí como si estuviese de nuevo en la universidad a punto de iniciar con una importante exposición.

—Hey _Patito feo_ ¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte o te quedarás allí tirada toda la eternidad? Si yo fuera tú, me escondería en mi caparazón.

—¿No rompió el piso? Con eso que pesa 200 kilos seguramente lo destruyó. Cóbrenle las averías.

Alcé la mirada hacía Santana esperando a que tuviera un poco de compasión por mí, pero se carcajeó como las demás y se metió de nuevo al ascensor. Enserio anhelé que hubiese cambiado en todos estos años, pero parece que sigue siendo la misma chica sin sentimientos.

 _Estúpida una y otra vez Santana_ " _la más perra y egoísta" López._

—No sé por qué me hablan. Prefiero seguir siendo la chica invisible —respondí irritada arrastrándome por el suelo para buscar mis lentes.

—Ahora resulta que las feas se atreven a indignarse, ¡No puedo créelo!

— _Peppa Pig_ simplemente eres la mosca fea del lugar. Eres como una gran bortarga de los equipos de _baseball_.

Volvían a atormentarme desde sus difusos cubículos.

Estoy tan harta de que las bonitas siempre tengan el poder. Siempre he sido la más inteligente y la más educada de entre todas las demás. Siempre pensé que gracias a ello, sobresaldría de las demás, pero eso jamás ha sido así.

¿Qué tienen ellas que yo no? Digo, no es que fuese tan espantosa como un sapo, bueno quizás sí, pero eso no les da el poder para ofenderme o burlarse. Quizá es por mi cabello rojizo desalineado en una coleta, o la forma en que me visto, que sé yo, cualquier cosa puede ser o sea un factor para que se diviertan a costa mía.

—¡¿Aquí hay una Lucy Fabray?!

Escuché a alguien que gritó con alteración mi nombre.

— ¿Tú eres Lucy Fabray? — puso su mano sobre mi hombro y le confirmé con un asentimiento ya que no podía distinguirla.— La jefe te necesita urgentemente. Ahora mismo, o me correrá. Es una maldita bruja.

Intenté enfocar a quién me hablaba, pero me fue imposible. Supongo que era una chica por su voz. O un chico muy afeminado. Uno nunca sabe.

— ¿Me estás hablando a mí? —giré la cabeza a mi alrededor para confirmar que esto no se trataba de una simple broma— Quizá te equivocas de persona.

— ¡Sí! A ti te estoy hablando. Corre o tendré que arrastrarte hasta allí, porque no pienso escuchar toda la tarde los berrinches de la _señorita perfecta y bruja Rachel Berry_ —me levantó desesperada por ambos hombros— ¡Vamos Lucy, corre!—estaba tan nerviosa que me mantuve anclada al piso— Oye ¿siempre eres tan desesperante chica, o sólo en situaciones extremas?

Me regañó al ver que ni siquiera me inmuté. Cómo quería que reaccionará, si no podía ver ni la punta de mi nariz.

— ¡Agh! —resopló.

Impacientada, me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta una gran puerta de cristal con el distintivo de presidencia. Estaba asustada, ansiosa, y sobre todo, avergonzada. ¿Qué pensará la jefe de mí? Ya que además de parecer un _hipopótamo_ , soy tan ciega como un _topo_ , y mi aspecto es un completo desastre. Seguramente me descartará antes de que pueda pronunciar mis bastas cualidades en el manejo de datos y cuentas bancarias.

No supe cómo de un momento al otro estaba siendo lanzada hacia el interior ocasionando que nuevamente cayera de bruces al suelo, sólo que ésta vez, sí había alguien dispuesto a ayudarme, un _ángel protector._

Un atrayente y enloquecedor olor a coco inundó mis dos fosas nasales mientras ese ángel se incaba a mi lado.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Me preguntó preocupada. Estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, lo pude intuir, porque sentí su respiración en mi rostro.

— ¿Te sucede algo? Espero que no—insistió con un _melifluo_ tono de voz.

—Bueno… Yo… No puedo ver nada—tartamudé mordiéndome el labio.

— ¿Por qué no puedes ver nada? ¿Eres ciega? —cuestionó contrariada.— Lo siento, creo que me equivoqué. Y no lo digo por ser esa clase de personas que discriman, pero... Yo... Perdón, creo que digo puras...

Soltó miles de palabras por segundo que no puede entenderla.

—No... No... Sólo es que... perdí mis lentes... en el salón principal— la interrumpí y bajé la mirada.

—Oh bueno—respiró más tranquila.— Eso se puede solucionar.

La sentí ponerse de pie y me ayudó a levantarme ofreciéndome su cálida y suave mano. Ésa inocente y etérea acción, produjo que experimentara un cosquilleo recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

— Kurt, llama a Marley y dile que quiero aquí los lentes de ésta adorable chica en menos de 10 segundos o su cabeza será cortada por la guillotina.

Ordenó manteniendo su mano sostenida a la mía. Y ahora sabía quién era mi ángel. No podía ser otra más que la jefe, la presidente, la _Bruja Berry,_ aunque como me ha tratado, está muy alejada de ser merecedora de ese seudónimo.

— ¡Dios! Tiene sangre en su rodilla ¡Kurt! ¡Tiene sangre en su rodilla! Creo que me voy a desmayar.

Soltó mi mano rápidamente acompañando la divertida acción de un chillido, y no entendí nada. En ningún momento sentí dolor alguno. Supongo que el dramatismo que le persigue en las descripciones de las revistas, sí es real.

— Llamen a la ambulancia. No mueras, ya vendrán a salvarte. Porque si alguien muere durante mi mandato, mi padre me desheredará, me cortará en miles de pedacitos y los tirará por el _Río Hudson_ para no dejar huella de su delito.

Me causó adoración y mucha incertidumbre el verla. Supongo que debe ser sumamente adorable además de ser la chica más dramática de todo el universo. Cualquier actriz de _Hollywood_ debería de estar celosa por sus dotes de actuación.

—No… No… Es... Necesario... Estoy bien… Sólo es cuestión... de que me den mis lentes... para poder limpiarme... no se preocupe Licenciada Berry—balbuceé para que se le pasara su angustia.

—¿Y qué demonios espera Rose en traer tus lentes?—refunfuñó— La correré, ya dije. Esto es totalmente inadmisible e incorrecto. Para eso le estoy pagando, no para que se tarde una eternidad.

—Basta Rachel, estás más asustada tú que el _patito feo_.

La reprendió un chico, que supongo que es Kurt, su mejor amigo. Sí lo sé, se escucha muy acosador de mi parte, pero debía de empaparme con toda la información posible para que quedaran fascinados y me contrataran.

—No le vuelvas a decir así—de repente, cambió su tierno humor y protestó molesta— No quiero humillaciones para nadie, y menos para ella. Se acabo toda esa clase de ofensas, y él que no le guste, puede salir por la puerta principal, así seas tú—advirtió seria dejando a su amigo callado.

 _¡Santo Chewbacca! En definitiva ella es mi ángel. Mi hermoso ángel protector._

En escasos minutos, ella se ha preocupado y defendido más que la mayoría de las personas que me rodean. No entiendo el por qué hablan cosas horribles de ella. Estoy dudando seriamente que sea esa aterradora y malvada chica.

—Lo siento por la tardanza Licenciada Berry, pero no los encontrábamos. Aquí están tus lentes Lucy.

Marley me los entregó tímidamente y por fin estaba a punto de conocer a Rachel.

¿Será tan hermosa en persona como lo es en las revistas de _Runway_? ¿Será tan enigmática como en las revistas de _Vanity Fair_?

Lentamente me los coloqué y ¿Adivinen qué? Era el _ángel_ más hermoso que había caído sobre la tierra.

Como es que se las voy a describir puede quedarse incluso corto, porque irremediablemente no puede ser descrita con exactitud, pues es simplemente hermosa, inclusive, mucho más que Santana, porque si mi excompañera es _Afrodita,_ Rachel fácilmente podría ser comparada con _Atenea_. Hermosa, inteligente y mi protectora.

Y tal cual me imaginé que sería, era una adorable chica morena, de a penas metro y medio de estatura, con una asombrosa melena color chocolate con puntas doradas, que caen delicadamente hasta su cintura. Su ropa mostraba su exquisita manera de lucir ante la sociedad, ya que estaba usando un elegante vestido negro con un coqueto revuelo vaporoso, que seguramente, se movía acompañado de ella al andar entre nosotros los simples mortales, mientras lo acompaña de unos carísimos tacones _Carolina Herrera_ que dejan admirar unas kilométricas y broncedas piernas.

Suspiré varias veces con profundidad intentando calmar mi alteración, pero me es casi imposible lograrlo, porque mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, y sentí miles de mariposas revolotear en mi estómago.

Debería de ser un delito ser tan perfecta. Debería de ser un delito tener esa atrayente e hipnotizante sonrisa. Esa tierna y sencilla sonrisa que me regaló sólo a mí. Esa sonrisa que le esconde a los demás, pero hoy, ha decidido asomarse un par de segundos, esos mismos segundos que hicieron que Santana López quedara en segundo término y se borrara por completo de mis pensamientos.


	4. Capítulo 3 Lucy in the sky with Diamond

**_Tres:_**

" ** _Lucy in the sky with Diamonds_**."

Se colocó los lentes, y esa magia increíble se había perdido.

En éste mismo instante, estaba odiando a ese par de fondos de botella que se encontraban obstaculizando el que pudiera ver directamente esos hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos color avellana. Porque desde ya, sabía que ellos se llevarían de toda mi atención.

Lo mejor era que la chica los mantuviera en su lugar o me sería inevitable no hincarme a sus pies o lanzarme de un rascacielos si así me lo pidiese.

A la larga, yo qué iba a saber que era lo que más amaría y adoraría de ella. Esa forma en que me mira y me hacía sentir la chica más especial de entre todas las demás. Esa forma de entenderme y saber lo que me ocurría con sólo interpretar la incertidumbre de mi mirada. Esa forma en que sus ojos desprenden un brillo alucinante cada vez que sólo a ella le dedico una sonrisa; porque con ellos no necesita más para expresar todo y a la vez nada. Y finalmente, porque lo que la caracteriza y es su sello personal, son esos par de impresionantes orbes verdes que reconocería a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Lo demás para mí, sale sobrando.

Lucy Fabray no es la chica más horripilante del mundo, a lo mejor su físico se aleja de ser una hermosura, pero para mí no era lo más importante, o algo en lo que me fijase principalmente de ella. Bueno, quizás sí en un principio, pero cuando me demostró lo realmente importante que era para ella, eso cambió irremediablemente.

Estaba como una idiota pensando en que se le verían mejor unas lentillas que esas gafas.

Así que cuando la vi colocárselas lentamente como un cordero avergonzado, me hizo sonreír. Sonreír con naturalidad, algo que no hacía desde hace tanto tiempo. Porque cuando tenía que hacerlo, mostraba esa misma sonrisa preparada y forzada, esa sonrisa que llevaba a todos lados, en especial, con mi familia. Porque Hiram y Shelby Berry no eran los papás estrellas que todos creían que eran, de hecho, estaban muy alejados a serlo. Para ellos, lo primordial era la monumental cantidad de dinero en sus cuentas bancarias o que todos nos vieran bajo nuestros hombros. Nunca pensaron por mí, sino por ellos.

Y todo empeoró cuando me fui de intercambio a Londres, y sí, lo pedí hasta allá para estar un tiempo lejos de ellos, lejos de sus acuéstate a tal hora, estudia duro porque de eso depende tu futuro, cumple a tiempo con tus tareas, asiste a la Universidad que yo te estoy pagando, qué van a decir nuestros amigos si eres una fracasada y no sigues nuestros pasos, vístete siempre con las mejores marcas, no hagas ruido en la mesa; aprende a utilizar con elegancia las copas, los tenedores y cuchillos siempre van en una posición; recuerda que las señoritas de tu altura deben casarse con los mejores chicos. Un sinfín de cosas más que me tenían cansada, estresada y desesperada la mayor parte del tiempo.

Y digo empeoró, porque pasó algo que ellos y mucho menos yo, estaba preparada a que así sucediera. Me enamoré de una chica, sí, la única hija de los Gran Berry estaba enamorada de una chica, y antes de que corriera el chisme entre sus allegados más cercanos, era mejor eliminarla, eliminar del camino a la inocente chica. De la cuál, mi padre no descansó hasta que se alejase de mí con chantajes y mentiras.

Esa es la primordial razón por la que hoy estaba comprometida con Brody, y no es que fuese tan malo o fuese lo peor en el mundo, él era mi mejor amigo, una de las pocas, muy pocas personas que me entendían, y si tenía que casarme con alguien que no amara lo suficiente, que mejor que fuera él. Brody prefería antes de que le saliera una arruga en su bello rostro, colocarse cremas e ir a un spa, y no, tampoco se equivoquen o comiencen a divagar, él no es gay. No estaba ni siquiera acercado a serlo, pero su profesión así se lo exigía, le exigía el cuidarse. Era uno de los más populares y aclamados modelos de las mejores marcas de ropa.

El chico perfecto que mi padre tenía preparado para mí y fuese su sucesor, pero hasta que eso sucediese, yo tenía que hacerme cargo de la empresa. Protegiéndola que cayera en manos equivocadas, así fuese de Santana López, a la que también consideraba su hija y la acobijaba como una más de nuestra familia.

Y sí, sé también que anteriormente había dicho que ya había estado tres veces a punto de llegar al altar y que Santana López había sido la encargada de que ello no sucediera así, tengo que aceptar mis culpas. Esas culpas del porqué no se llevaran acabo cada uno de esos _bodisuicidios_.

Era el poner una y otra vez miles de pretextos para alargar la fecha de la boda o para que me pidieran compromiso. Vivía huyendo constantemente. Era esa clase de novias que corrían miles de kilómetros despavoridas o escondían la cabeza en la tierra como una vil _avestruz_ con tal de no afrontarlo. Esa era la razón del porqué le era más fácil a mi _némesis_ que los chicos quisieran acostarse con ella. Yo era la culpable, y muy en el fondo, se lo agradecía, le agradecía el haberme salvado de cometer tanta estupidez por culpa de mi egoísta y obstinado padre. Pero eso Santana _"Fucking perra"_ López no tendría que saberlo.

— ¿Rachel? ¿Rachel?

Kurt me sacó de mis pensamientos y recuerdé que los tenía esperando. Uno con una mirada de confusión, y otra, mordiéndose su labio por culpa del nerviosismo que la aquejaba.

Un peligroso y sensual _tic_ , y no para ella, sino para mí. No sabía hasta que momento podría matenerme a raya, e ir y mordérselo yo misma.

 _¿Enserio estaba diciendo esto?_

Vamos Rachel, si es la primera vez que la vez en toda tu vida o _¿Es que ya la habías visto antes?_

No sé qué es lo más ridículo que he dicho a estas alturas, ya estoy divagando como una verdadera estúpida.

 _«¡Basta Berry deja de pensar de esa manera tan perversa! ¡Esa chica es tan tierna e inocente a tu lado!»_

La pequeña versión del ángel dentro de mí, me reprende. Y ésta vez tiene argumentos válidos para hacerlo.

—Lo siento ¿En qué estábamos?

Me disculpé, y allí estaba de nuevo la mirada de escepticismo por parte de mi amigo.

¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara o qué? O ¿Por qué demonios me analiza cómo si estuviese viendo a cerdos voladores o a un ser venido de otra galaxia?

—En que tenemos esperando a _Peggy_. Upss lo siento.

Se cubrió la boca e hizo un aspaviento con su mano para no darle la suficiente importancia a lo que dijo. Pero soy consciente que lo hizo nuevamente y le fruncí furiosa el ceño. Kurt debería de dejar de decir esa clase de adjetivos o me tendrá de enemiga aunque sea mi mejor amigo gay.

Y bueno, la verdad es que no es que tenga muchos amigos, pero no permitiré que se le ofenda a nadie más. Estoy cansada de las humillaciones, ya tenemos a Santana López, para tener que agregarle a alguien más a la sufrida ecuación.

—Kurt, amigo, te pido de la manera más atenta que nos dejes a solas. Te advertí que si decías algo como esto, te irías de aquí.

Le ordené sarcásticamente, él golpeó el piso con su caro mocasín italiano y salió muy ofendido por la puerta sin decir palabra alguna. Sabe que si lo hace, le irá peor.

—Pues bien, cómo es que se llamaba esa chica de ojos bonitos .

Murmuré para mí, me dirijí al escritorio para recoger su currículum y lo tomé entre mis manos— _que aún temblaban a consecuencia de las estúpidas mariposas que revoloteaban y vomitaban arcoíris en mi estómago_ — y le devolví la mirada, pero ella se mantuvo en el mismo sitio analizándome de esa forma tan extraña y dulce.

— ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Te han comido los ratones la lengua? Espero que no, porque si no será un impedimento para poder contratarte, y sería muy triste. Me agrada señorita Fabray. Creo que eres realmente adorable y tiene un gran potencial que puede ser explotado si alguien te guía. Y si me lo permites, esa podría ser yo.

Solté mi acostumbrada verborrea, siempre sucedía cuando estaba así de nerviosa.

— ¡Claro que no! —contraatacó un poco apabullada por culpa de todas mis preguntas que salieron por segundo.

— ¿No te gustaría que yo sea tu mentora?—pregunté confundida.

—¡No quise decir eso! ¡Por supuesto que me encantaría conocer nuevas cosas!—reorganizó sus palabras— Realmente es por eso que estoy aquí, por usted.

Lo susurró tímidamente haciendome quedar con la garganta seca ¿Ella estaba aquí? ¿Por mí? Nunca nadie me había dicho esto.

—Lo que pasa es que estoy… nerviosa...

Se vuelven a tornar rojizas sus mejillas y torpemente se acomodó sus gafas con ayuda de su dedo índice.

— ¿Y por qué estás nerviosa? ¿Te he atormentado con mis palabras? ¿O te he regañado? Bueno, aun no según mi memoria, o ¿Es por qué Kurt te ha ofendido?

Apenas y sonríe al darse cuenta que no trato de molestarla, más bien, intento que se relaje un poco.

— ¡Claro que no Doctora Berry! De hecho, ha sido muy amable conmigo… Muy amable podría decir—manifiestó rápidamente arrugando tiernamente su suéter de rombos verdes.

— ¿Entonces por lo mientras podemos aun mantener lejos mi apodo de _Bruja Berry?_

Alzó la mirada y levantó su ceja de manera amenazante. Otra acción seductora para agregarle a su curriculum.

 _Muy inteligente y preparada, apuntado._ _Ojos hermosos, apuntado. Sensual mordedura de labio, apuntado. Levantamiento de ceja muy sexy, apuntado. Terriblemente tierna y encantadora, apuntado._

— Creo que si queremos trabajar más relajadas, me gustaría que dejaras a un lado el Doctora Berry, simplemente llámame Rachel, o Rach... o en todo caso _Rae._

 _«Pero qué demonios estás haciendo Berry. Ni siquiera los amigos de tus padres te dicen Rach, y mucho menos Rae, eso sólo era de nuestra Marie. ¿Dónde queda el respeto de CEO? Deja de comportarte como una estúpida hormonal_

Me regañó mi subconsciente o ya se darán cuenta, tengo una pequeña vocecilla que funge como mi conciencia. Un tipo de _Pepe el grillo_

— _Ella puede llamarme como se le dé la gana, así que cállense._

—Pero…Pero… ¿Eso significa que tengo el puesto Doctora Berry?

Balbuceó sorprendida y sus ojos resplandecieron aún más por el brillo de la ilusión que la inquietaba.

—Pues claro, ¿Acaso no había quedado claro ya desde el principio? Sería una tontería de mi parte, el dejarte ir si vienes con éste tremendo y respetable curriculum. No sólo yo soy la inteligente, y aunque tendré que compartir el calificativo, me alegra que sea con una persona como tú.

Le enseñé alegre las hojas, mientras me fue inevitable no admirar su euforia que está tratando de controlar dentro de su interior.

— Y esto, no deja de lado el que te pedí que me digas Rachel. Me hace sentir aún más mayor de lo que realmente soy.

—Preferiría seguirle llamando Doctora Berry, es por mera educación y respeto—inclinó de nuevo la cabeza, y jugó con sus dedos.— Espero no le moleste.

—De acuerdo lo aceptó. Aunque sólo un poco. Porque haré que cambie de parecer.

Me senté sobre el escritorio y llevé un dedo hasta mi barbilla. Estoy espectante de otra cosa que pudiese fascinarme de ella, pero se quedó en silencio analizado con detenimiento una pelusa invisible de su curioso suéter.

 _« ¡Dios, ésta chica adorable es mucho más educada que tú! Deberías aprender un poco de ella. Creo que comienza a gustarme. No la trates mal, estúpida niña mimada.»_ —una vez más se hace presente mi _ello._

— ¿Y sólo por eso estaba nerviosa _Louis_?

Con premeditación, le cambié el nombre, es mejor así. Es mejor no acostumbrarme a nombrarla acertadamente.

—Soy _Lucy_ , no _Louis_.

Me corrigió por lo bajo.

Vaya, por primera vez parece ofendida. Hasta ofendida parece que no mata a una mosca ni por equivocación.

— ¿Cómo la canción de los _Beatles?_ Me gustan los _Beatles_ —confesé cambiando de tema, y ella asintió mordiéndose el labio— _Imagínate sobre una barca en el río, con árboles de mandarina y cielos de mermelada… Alguien te llama y tú contestas suavemente: ella es mi chica con ojos caleidoscópicos… Buscas a la chica con el sol en sus ojos, pero se ha marchado… Lucy en el cielo con diamantes_ —canturré alegremente y a ella se le sonrojaron las mejillas.

 _¡Genial! Es mi chica con los ojos caleidoscópicos más hermosos del mundo._

—Mi mamá ama a _Ringo Star_ —se encogió de hombros.— Supongo que por eso me puso Lucy.

Y no dice más, parece una tierna y asustada ovejilla. Otro apodo más, _Littlelamb._

—Oh vaya, mira qué sorpresa, pero así cómo me has pedido llamarme Doctora Berry, yo te confieso que soy muy mala con eso de los nombres, así que no te sorprendas si te vuelvo a llamar por _Louis_ —le sonreí y se le encendieron aún más sus mejillas— ¿Entonces por qué? Anda, cuéntame, qué te está perturbando.

Quiero que tome asiento en la silla que está enfrente de mí pero insiste en mantenerse en el mismo lugar y contemplarme con esa profunda mirada de ojos verdes.

—Bueno lo que pasa es que... Yo... No estoy nerviosa sólo por eso… Tengo que confesarle algo... antes de comenzar con esto... y pierda su... confianza—miró nuevamente sus dedos. Y su voz nasal es como una caricia en mí, es tan sexy que mi cuerpo no tarda en sentir una enorme ráfaga de electricidad.— No sé cómo decirlo... Pero prefiero que lo escuche por mí y no por esa persona —musitó seriamente.

Es alucinante el como ha cambiado en escasos segundos. Ya no parece _Littlelamb_ , sino todo lo contrario. Alzó la barbilla en lo más alto y caminó con decisión hasta mi posición. Y aunque suene descabellado, y a pesar de su gran peso, aun así parece que levita por el suelo. Caminó con tanta elegancia y porte que me intimida.

 _¡Santa Barbra, no debería hacerme sentir así!_ —Gruñí para mis adentros— _¡Yo soy Rachel Berry la que no siente nada! ¡Recuérdalo! ¡No sientes nada!_

—Es algo muy pero muy vergonzoso… —se acercó hasta mí y me susurró al oído, calentándome por completo.— La abogada López y yo ya nos conocíamos de antes, pero ella…

 _«¿Cariño? ¿Dónde estás?»._ Apenas y distinguí una voz a lo lejos.

— ¿Rachel? ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?

Joder, es Brody el que me pregunta desde el resquicio de la puerta. Alejé con angustia a la pobre _Louis_ de mi cuerpo mientras siento que mi cuerpo se enfría en segundos.

De sentirme el Sol más ardiente, ahora me siento como Plutón, tan congelada. Es como si estuviera desnuda en la mismísima Antártida.

 ** _Lo siento, enserio lo siento por apenas actualizar pero he estado muy ocupada últimamente, pero el martes y miércoles estoy libre y prometo actualizar uno nuevo. Por lo mientras... ¿Enserio Rachel? ¿Enserio la llamas Louis?_**

 ** _Espero sus lindos y adorables RW, Fav y Follow. Besitos._**


	5. Capítulo 4 Belisario

**_4_**

 ** _Belisario_**

Recordar a Santana López, hace que todo mi organismo reaccione. Es la energía que necesita mi cuerpo para dejar a un lado la vergüenza. No permitiré que ella trate de destruirme, así que si tengo que ser una bocanazas, lo seré.

Las _Leyes de Darwin_ y de _Oparin_ lo deja más que claro cuando nos demuestran que sobrevive el más fuerte y que lo no usado, se pierde cuando se evoluciona. Y el perder algo tan dañino como Santana, no es algo que realmente me atormente o quiera mantener en mi camino. Quiero un giro contundente en mi vida, y lo primordial para lograrlo, es borrarla de la ecuación sea como sea.

Por eso, caminó con decisión hasta mi ángel, y para que nadie más se entere, quiero contárselo con discreción susurrándoselo en su oído, pero nuevamente, ese atrayente olor a coco entra por mi nariz extasiándome, y volviéndose mi estirpe preferido— obviamente después de su encantadora y brillante sonrisa—por eso es que por unos segundo, que incluso se sienten como minutos, me sumerjo en una profunda limerencia. Rachel es mi droga preferida, y ni siquiera pueden imaginarse el como quiero caer en esa deliciosa y prohibida tentación. Tampoco saben el como deseo llevar mi nariz hasta su cuello y poder acariciarlo, impregnarme de su olor, y finalmente besarla. Pero me mantengo al límite de atravesar esa delgada línea, aún soy muy cuadrada a la hora de expresar mis emociones. Hablemos un poco de las matemáticas y del amor:

Empecemos con mis planteamientos de problemas:

¿Es factible el que Rachel Barbra Berry rompa también mi corazón? Por supuesto que sí, mis estadísticas marcan que por cada vez que me enamoro, esa persona está dispuesta en lastimarme. No lo digo yo, lo dice el 99.99% de las veces que ha sucedido ese evento en mi vida además que influye el que ella esté comprometida.

¿Cuánta validez y confiabilidad puede existir al enamorarse de una persona tan rápido? Pues la confiabilidad es también conocida como estabilidad, fiabilidad, consistencia y reproductibilidad. Por ejemplo, una persona se dice que es realmente confiable cuando su comportamiento es concistente diariamente. Es decir, lo que siente el día de mañana será muy parecido a lo que sienta hoy. Y para mí es muy rápido el sostener que sentiré lo mismo cuando la conozca con todas sus luces y con todas sus sombras. Por ello, para que mi amor por Rachel sea válido, es requisito imprescindible que sea confiable y cercano a la realidad. Y una relación con ella, está muy alejado de ser real. Mi validez de criterio no incluye como estatus de oro el que yo sólo la ame y ella no lo sepa.

¿Cuántas posibilidades distintas existen en encontrar el amor a primera vista? Infinitas, los números son infinitos y las personas son miles de millones, así que básicamente en cada esquina, factiblemente podría caer prendada de alguien más pero de quién yo me enamoré fue de ella, quien soy un cero. No tengo algún valor existente en sus ecuaciones románticas.

¿Cuál es el porcentaje de conocer a tu alma gemela cuando menos lo esperas? Eso aun no lo sé, pero realmente anhelo que se trate de Rachel o estaré perdida.

Muchos datos por procesar, y muy pocas operaciones aritméticas básicas para saber el valor real del amor.

Ella se mantiene estática sobre el escritorio mientras retiene su respiración por mi atrevida cercanía.

—Rachel ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —entonces mi ángel reacciona y no de una foma tan tranquila, pues parece un fantasma por lo pálida que se ha puesto, hasta ha perdido en su piel el característico color hojuela, dando paso a uno casi espectral.

Me hace hacia un lado, tan rápido que apenas y puedo salir de mi ensoñación, y logra pronunciar un simple _«Hola Brody»_. La veo caminar con decisión hasta la puerta para recibirlo.

Y allí empieza mi tortura y la solución al planteamiento de mis problemas, porque al igual que conozco cosas sobre Kurt, también las sé sobre _Ken_ —sí, así lo apodo porque literalmente parece un muñeco de plástico por su bronceado artificial y su ceja divinamente perfilada. — Dolorosamente sé que él es su prometido y su boda estaría realizando a escasos cuatro meses de distancia. Lo único que me reconforta, es que a pesar de intentar besarla, ella no lo saluda con mucha emoción que digamos. Lo esquiva, le da un rápido abrazo y vuelve a sentarse en su silla de presidente. Allí es donde hace la entrada triunfal al lado oscuro, y la verdad es que no me desagrada la idea si es para alejarlo. Hasta podría decir que la _bruja Berry_ también me gusta.

 _¡En tu cara musculitos! ¡Mi ángel ni siquiera te ha fumado!_

Las pequeñas Lucy's que viven dentro de mi cabeza están bailando una conga y bebiéndose un _Mai Tai_ porque nuestra protectora sigue siendo tan adorable y no piensa hacernos sentir mal aunque ella ni siquiera esté por enterada.

—Hola Brody ¿A qué has venido? Sabes perfectamente que no atiendo a nadie durante horas de trabajo—interroga irritada y pone más atención en su computador que en lo que hace su prometido. Quien se ha mantenido en el resquicio de la puerta quitándose lentamente sus lentes de aviador. Pedazo de intento de sensualidad, si es lo que cree que está haciendo. No sabe que su próxima esposa sin pretenderlo es el doble de ardiente y sensual que él.

—Y por qué a ella sí... ¿Es más importante que yo y por eso tiene toda de tu atención?—repone indignado y me inspecciona de pies a cabeza.

 _Púdrete musculitos, ella me defenderá hasta de ti._

—Básicamente sí, puesto que ella es mi nueva asistente ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? O ¿Esperabas una modelito como con esas con las que trabajas y te gusta verles el culo cada vez que puedes? Ya te informo que no es así—le ataca tecleando con rapidez. La tensión puede cortarse con un cuchillo. Yo no intervengo, sólo dirijo mi mirada a partes por igual cada vez que el otro decide responder el revés. Es como la final de la _Copa Davies._

—Ahora lo entiendo todo, aún sigues enojada porque _Gigi Hadid_ es la modelo con la que posaré para _Versace_ —se encamina hasta ella y se coloca a su lado— Vamos cariño, no tienes por qué sentirte celosa, sabes perfectamente que a quien amo es a ti... Deja tus estúpidos celos a un lado—Le acaricia suavemente su mejilla. Agh tanta miel me hace querer vomitar— Además… Adivina qué conseguí con ello… Que le hablara de ti y de la empresa a _Zayn._ Porque ¿Sabías que está pensando en cambiarse de disquera? Allí es donde entras tú… Esperar su llamada —ahora sí, obtiene su atención. Rachel cierra el computador y se pone de pie mientras le brillan los ojos con agitación.

¡Si decir el nombre _Zayn_ la pone así! Yo le hubiese dicho que mi segundo nombre es _Malik_ y no _Quinn_ , como homenaje a la banda de _Freddie Mercury._

— ¿Enserio Brody? ¿Enserio hiciste eso por mí? No sabes lo que significa para mí y para mis peligrosas metas a corto plazo... Santana se morirá de la envidia—chilla con alteración y comienza a dar brinquitos. ¿Ésta chica acaso no puede dejar de verse adorable ni aunque esté enojada?

—Claro que sí… Siempre pienso en ti—allí está, _Ken_ obtiene su recompensa, esa que espero que algún día sea para mí. Rachel lo abraza con ilusión y lo besa.

¡Lo Besa! Ahora mis pequeñas _Lucy's_ de estar en lo más alto de la montaña rusa, caen estrepitosamente hasta lo más bajo. Al igual que yo, que prefiero dirigir mi vista hacia cualquier otro lado a ver ese asqueroso y baboso beso que se están dando. Puro asco, se los juro, es puro asco. Apuesto a que _musculitos_ ni siquiera ha de saber besar bien.

Bueno, no es que yo sea una experta en la materia, pero no entra en mis deleites personales el tener que arremeter la lengua en la cavidad bucal de la otra persona hasta tocar su úvula, ni que hubiese estudiado para ser odontóloga. Soy una fiel creyente que el romanticismo y los besos delicados y sentimentales es lo que más se disfruta de una relación de pareja. Si me llaman boba por buscar un amor de cuentos de hadas, acepto con orgullo el título, aunque seguramente me toque el papel de princesa sapo. Me gusta leer una y otra vez las novelas románticas, así sea una historia épica como _Romeo y Julieta,_ todas las poesías de _Emily Brönte_ o cualquiera de _Jane Austen_. Estos sin duda, son mis libros preferidos.

—Basta… Basta Brody—se aleja un poco, aunque aun sigue entre sus brazos— Estamos en la oficina… o quieres que _Lenny_ piense que soy una jefa irresponsable— ¿ _Lenny_? Que de divertido tiene el cambiarme el nombre, aunque no es tan malo como _Lucy Caboosey,_ con lo que viviré sufriendo eternamente. Seguramente al paso de los días, a mi ángel no se le complicará recordarlo correctamente. Al final de cuentas, es el primer día. Además es Rachel, ella puede decirme _Lenny, Louis o Lucy_ si quiere.

—Oh vaya… Así que te llamas _Lenny_ … Bienvenida al barco—me saluda amigable sin soltarla— Pues cariño, apúrate o no llegaremos a nuestra cita del spa—le deja un sentido beso en la frente y por fin decide terminar con mi tortura. Sólo estoy siendo mera espectadora de todo.

— ¿Y a qué hora es?

—A las 5—sonríe con sus perfectos dientes de comercial de pasta dental.

— ¡No me jodas Brody! Ya son las 4 y media—lloriquea alarmada y toma su bolso— Es mejor que salgamos ahora o ni en avión llegamos. El lugar está a 45 minutos de aquí.

—Pues a eso mismo venía, a recogerte antes de que entraras en tu acostumbrado estado dramático y de loca—obtiene una mira de odio por parte de ambas. Pero él sólo se percata de la de ella. Porque si hubiese visto la mía, seguramente estaría muerto y enterrado a 1000 kilómetros bajo tierra. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle eso? ¡Agh! No sabe lo especial que es esa chaparrita de melena brillante y sedosa.

—Eres un idiota Weston—se dirige hacia la puerta olvidándose por completo que aún yo sigo allí. Bueno, esos es lo que quiero creer, y no porque me pretenda tratar como a la pobre de Marley. Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Dónde estará esa amable chica de ojos azules? Le debo mi vida por sacarme del embrollo y por encontrar mis lentes.

—Rachel—musculitos le detiene su huida. Mi ángel se detiene aturdida.

— ¿Qué pasa Brody? Si no te apuras llegaremos tarde… Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac—cuestiona frustrada y comienza a golpear el piso con su carísimo tacón. Aun sigue sin notar que aun sigo allí.

— ¿No se te olvida algo? —me señala sutilmente con la cabeza. Por lo menos hay otra persona que sabe que existo.

— ¡Oh vaya! Lo siento _Louis_ , no sé en dónde tengo la cabeza—se disculpa sinceramente— Si quieres, tú también ya te puedes retirar. Para mañana ya estará listo tu contrato y empezaremos con el arduo trabajo—yo bajo la mirada y me muerdo nerviosa el labio. Es la estúpida costumbre que tengo para desaparecer mi ansiedad— Oh cierto, y también quiero que me cuentes lo que tenías que decirme sobre la Licenciada López, no creas que aún lo he olvidado—asiento conforme —Hasta luego Lucy —me guiña el ojo produciéndome un pequeño suspiro.

 _«¡Oh mi Dios, sabe mi nombre! ¡Si sabe mi nombre!»_ Todo mi interior aplaude y hace otra fiesta por éste pequeño momento de felicidad.

— Ya vámonos Brody—lo incita a seguir sus pasos y la veo alejarse con ese sexy andar. ¿Ya ven? Lo hace innato, ya nació con el gen sensual y ardiente. Maldita y sensual Diosa griega llamada Rachel Barbra Berry.

Ella produce en mí una reacción efervecente y burbujeante que en mi vida había sentido. Y bien, ahora yo soy el mosquito que sigue a la luz a pesar de saber que está en peligro. Porque sé que una chica como ella, jamás pensaría siquiera en hacerme caso. ¿Mi jefa y yo? Es algo que jamás sucederá. Es un sueño estúpido. Es una chica a la que ni en mis sueños puedo aspirar. Así que es mejor que la olvide, la olvide antes de que también destruya mi corazón en mil pedazos. Me rehusó a sufrir otra vez.

Repite conmigo Lucy Quinn Fabray… Rachel es tu jefa… Rachel es tu jefa… Rachel es tu jefa… Los abdominales de Rachel no son un plato donde puedas comer un helado… El redondito culo de Rachel no es para que lo veas con cara de estúpida hormonal… Las torneadas piernas de Rachel no son tuyas… La hermosa sonrisa de Rachel es de _musculitos…_ ¡Joder! Quiero a la chica de Brody… Quiero a la chica de Weston… ¡Quiero a la chica de Brody Weston!

—Lo vuelvo a reiterar, bienvenida al barco ¿Lucy? — _Ken_ me pregunta interesado y me saca de mis pensamientos más oscuros y perversos— La verdad es que ya no sé si te llamas _Lucy, Lenny o Louis…_ Y no te sientas mal, así es Rachel, dale gracias a todos los santos que apenas y se sabe el nombre de sus padres, de Santana y el mío… Oh ¿y te cuento un secreto de ella que la avergüenza? También recuerda el Barbra Streisand y le gusta cantar sus melodías mientras se baña—me guiña juguetón un ojo.

 _«_ ¡Já! Tonto _musculitos_ me acabas de dar un dato muy importante. _»_

—Soy Lucy Quinn Fabray—le respondo con un susurro.

— Que bonito nombre, espero que nos llevemos bien. Y sí necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirme ayuda—se ofrece amable y me acaricia con sutileza mi hombro. No lo hace con ninguna intensión oscura o frívola— Es mejor que me vaya, o Rachel explotara, volverá hasta aquí y me sacara arrastrando. Adiós Quinn—se despide con una gran sonrisa e igualmente lo veo perderse por el largo camino. Supongo que mi ángel está esperándolo para terminar con lo que aquí no pudieron y resoplo resignada.

Me dirijo hacia el _lobby_ de pequeños cubículos, y para mi mala suerte, ya no está mi protectora para evitar que me hablen con desprecio y con el afán de fastidiarme.

— ¿Por qué es tan fea?

—Pues la vida o te da inteligencia o te da belleza, y a la pobre le tocó la primera.

Escucho que se burlan de mí mis nuevas compañeras, y yo no digo nada. Nunca me defiendo. Pensar en hacerlo me produce un dolor opresor en mi pecho que prefiero evitar. Presiento que siempre seré una tonta temerosa, y en mi caso por mi falta de seguridad, la princesa de la que habla mi madre, jamás llegará. Ella me aceptó cuando le confesé mi atracción hacia las chicas, eso nunca representó un drama para mí, por eso es que dice que no les haga caso, que lo importante está en la cabeza, y no en el físico. Que estoy destinada a que una chica linda, inteligente y honesta caerá en mis encantos, pero llevo casi toda mi vida esperándola y no veo que suceda. Y cada chica que me gusta es un imposible. Santana fue un imposible, y mi ángel, es el doble de imposible.

Ahora es que caigo en cuenta que los libros donde hablan de un amor eterno y un viviendo felices por siempre, no existen. Así que prefiero no confrontarlos. Por ahora, debo de vivir conforme con estar sola sin que siquiera un perro se digne a orinarme. Creo que mi destino es estar sola por siempre. O acompañada de mi gran biblioteca. Me conformo con ser la rata de biblioteca.

—Hey dejen de molestarla, ella es la asistente ¿Verdad Lucy? —Marley me defiende, y ya tiene otra una razón más para deberle la vida— No les hagas caso… Tienen celos de tu inteligencia y porque ellas no saben siquiera prender por méritos propios la fotocopiadora —dice graciosa y se acomoda con el dedo sus gafas. Ella también lleva unas. — ¿Qué tal te fue con la _bruja Berry?_ Dicen que es un martirio pasar cinco minutos a su lado. ¿Es verdad que puede volar y escupir fuego por la boca? —me aturde con sus mil palabras por segundo— Oh por cierto, soy Marley Rose, la ex asistente de presidencia, porque supongo que mañana la Licenciada Berry me despide—parece una ardillita revolucionada.

—Oye, cómo es que aún no has muerto, si parece que ni siquiera respiras—la veo con atención y ella se encoje de hombros.

—Dice mi mamá que desde pequeña tengo un tipo de imperactividad, así es que… No puedo mantenerme en un sólo lugar o dejar de hablar.

—Oh vaya—nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. Demasiados para Marley que vuelve a las andadas.

—Entonces es verdad eso que te pregunté.

— ¿Qué de todo?

—El que Rachel puede volar y escupir fuego—lo repite de una forma tan adorable e ingenua que enserio creo que piensa que mi ángel puede hacerlo.

—No Marley, no puede hacerlo—nego divertida con la cabeza.

— ¡Rayos! Yo que pensé que sí podía, ahora como le explico a _Belisario_ que no puedo mantener esa cámara oculta en la oficina.

— ¿Quién es _Belisario?_ —alzo mi ceja consternada.

—Repite eso—me ignora y se aproxima muy cerca de mi rostro.

— ¿Qué? —me alejo asustada.

—Que repitas eso… Es realmente lindo… Tus ojos son realmente hermosísimos e impresionantes ¿Jamás te lo han dicho? Pues ahora yo te lo digo… ¿Y quién es Belisario? Quizás algún día lo conozcas—reitera con la intención de acariciar mi ceja pero yo me alejo de nuevo.

— ¿Es que tú no puedes dejar de hablar? Pareces una máquina de pelotas de beisbol. Lanzando palabras sin sentido.

—Nop, por eso es que no le agrado a nadie por aquí… Aunque espero que tú no me tengas miedo y quieras ser mi amiga, si es que Berry no me corre—susurra avergonzada.

—Pues como parece que yo tampoco tendré muchos amigos por aquí, tu propuesta suena realmente tentadora—acepto, ella levanta su rostro y sus ojos brillan con ilusión.

— ¿Enserio? —pregunta incrédula.

— ¡Por supuesto! Ahora seremos amigas—le dedico una sonrisa.

— ¡Yay! ¡Por fin tengo una amiga! Mira quien tiene ahora una nueva amiga, _Belisario…_ Tenme miedo… Mucho miedo—hace un divertido baile de triunfo y yo no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. Después de todo, no será tan malo trabajar aquí. Porque además de unirse a la lista Marley "amiga de _Belisario"_ Rose, está mi _ángel_ y _musculitos_ , que después de todo ya no me desagrada tanto.

* * *

 _ **Pues aquí la actualización. Sí, sé que les prometí actualizar el miércoles, pero estuve ocupada en un nuevo proyecto, el aventurarme en una novela original—que ya no es tan original porque algunas ya la leyeron DUSRFic— esa novela dejará de pertenecer al fandom. Y espero que me vaya muy bien. Si quieren leerla estará disponible en Wattpad. Mi usuario es AleAgronSomerhalder.**_

 _ **Respecto a la novela... Rachel es una loquisha ¿Lenny? ¿Lucy? ¿Louis? Hasta Brody pone más atención. ¿Quién será Belisario?**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, Lea, quién te crees que eres para tenernos así de calientes con tus imágenes sensuales en la cama. Solo haces que tenga pensamientos muy sucios contigo. Espero que a ustedes no les pase lo mismo que a mí.**_


	6. Capítulo 5 Corre Rachel… Corre

**5**

 **Corre Rachel… Corre.**

— ¿Cómo van los avances de tu boda? Me enteré que hoy fuiste con Brody al spa para retocar tu bronceado—pregunta con emoción.

Si no supiera que es porque ya quiere que su única hija se case y nuestra familia deje de estar en la boca de todos, le creería su euforia. Pero no, Hiram Berry jamás sentirá algo real por alguien más que no sea él. Así que lo ignoro y sigo comiendo en la gran mesa de nuestro Loft de Manhattan. En ésta que es larga y con tantas sillas que apenas y nos permite vernos o tener una conversación como cualquier familia normal.

— Te pregunté que cómo van los avances de tu boda, Rachel. ¿Me escuchaste, o sólo osas ignorarme? Te recuerdo que mientras sigas viviendo en esta casa, me debes explicaciones. A mí y a tu madre ¿Tengo razón Shelby?—pongo los ojos en blanco y dirijo mi mirada hacia mi madre, que en vez de ponernos un poco de atención, tiene el celular entre sus manos, quizás, poniéndose al corriente de los chismes de corazón. No sirve de nada que le pida su ayuda, así que me resigno a contestar.

Vaya madrecita que tengo.

—Muy bien padre… Los avances van muy bien… Mi vestido está casi listo, la recepción también, y el banquete es perfecto. Perfecto como tú—él sonríe y acepta mis mentiras.

Es entonces que puede retomar su búsqueda de información en el New York Times.

Sólo me pregunto: ¿Qué no debería de preocuparse más por su empresa a que yo me case?

Pues bien, parece que sus prioridades han cambiado desde la última vez que me decidí a cancelarla y todos comenzaron a murmurar sobre mi orientación sexual.

Sé que es estúpido seguir sus normas si ya soy mayor de edad, pero él se encargó de bloquear mi cuenta bancaria para no huir y avergonzarlos delante de sus amistades. Por eso es que también acepté el trabajar en la empresa, para ganar el suficiente dinero y escaparme de casa al más estilo de espía de la CIA, sin que nadie lo note o lo vea venir.

Y es ahora que recuerdo que mañana empieza mi martirio, sacar a flote el patrimonio familiar. ¿Y saben qué? Santana tiene razón y creo que mis metas a corto plazo no se cumplirán si no hago magia o algo extraordinario pasa en estos dos meses. Por eso tengo confianza en ¿Louis? O era ¿Lenny?

Vamos Rachel, recuerda su nombre, que será ella quien te ayude con esto.

¡Demonios! Que difícil es esto de ser la jefa.

Suspiro por última vez, mientras alboroto los pobres chicharos de mi plato. Creo que ya se me pasó el apetito.

— ¿Puedo retirarme? Mañana será un gran día—me estiro y finjo cansancio.

Ambos aceptaron mi petición con un aspaviento de manos, y yo por fin puedo levantarme y terminar con estos beneficios y relevantes minutos en familia. ¿Notan el sarcasmo en mis palabras? Espero que sí.

Subo las largas escaleras que me llevarán a mis aposentos y me encuentro en el camino a Sheila, mi hermosa gatita. Es la única que puede alegrarme un poco en estos decepcionantes momentos.

— ¿Cómo estás princesa? ¿Ya tienes sueño? —le preguntó como si la pobre pudiese responderme. No veo algún problema en tratarla como una persona si se comporta mejor que una.

La levanto y la llevo en brazos hasta mi habitación. La cual no es nada fuera de lo normal, bueno, sí lo es, si hablamos que parece una de una chica de 16 años. Tampoco tiene nada de malo que quiera mantener un poco de mi adolescencia.

Me paro en el resquicio de la puerta y la inspecciono con detenimiento. Las paredes son de un tono rosa pálido, hay un enorme espejo donde puedo ver la totalidad de mi cuerpo, una elíptica—y es cuando hago una nota mental, mañana como la primera exigencia de mi mandato, necesito que lleven una a mi oficina. No quiero parecer un tamal mexicano mal amarrado— luego está mi cama que está repleta tiernos y encantadores peluches, pero hay uno que más me llama la atención, Effy.

¿No se imaginan que pueda ser? Pues se los confieso, es una hermosura de oveja que me ha acompañado desde mi núbil infancia… Joder, una ovejita como Lucy. Por fin me permito recordar su nombre. Ahora la tendré en mi vida aunque no lo quiera o mi padre lo evite. Será mi secreto mejor guardado.

Entonces dejo en el suelo a Sheila, y la rata traicionera—o gata traicionera como quieran verlo— sale disparada a su cama, y yo voy a tomar entre mis manos a mi peluche favorito. Lo llevo hasta mi rostro y suspiro.

¿Enserio esa horrible chica me tiene así, sintiendo miles de mariposas que están vomitando arcoíris dentro de mi estómago?

Sé que está mal, primero, porque mi padre siempre me ha dicho que el amor y los negocios jamás pueden ir unidos o tarde o temprano te llevará a no saber separarlos y entonces se complica todo.

Segundo, si mi padre se entera, les juro que la desaparece de la faz de la tierra como a Marie, y la chica no tiene la culpa.

Tercero, y lo más importante, ¡Já! Yo salir con ella, eso jamás. Sería la burla de todos, y sinceramente, no sé si podría soportarlo. Soportar las miradas de escrutinio por parte de todos, la mirada de odio y desaprobación de mi padre, el miedo a ser ignorada como en el pasado. Eso me aterra más que lo demás.

Cálmate Rachel, es la primera vez que la ves y ya te estás imaginando miles de escenarios, uno peor que el anterior.

Quizás la chica ni siquiera es de tu bando y ya estás fantaseando con ella. Estúpida Berry. Mejor piensa cómo lograr que miles de personas no se queden sin dinero para sobrevivir.

Es por eso que mejor me ponga la pijama y me deje vencer por Morfeo. Mañana será otro día.

* * *

Son las 5:30 de la mañana y el despertador suena para avisarme que mi rutina comienza desde ya. Me tallo los ojos y me siento sobre la orilla de la cama.

Vamos Rachel, tú puedes. Eres la mejor. Eres la número uno. Eres fabulosa.

Me doy un poco de apoyo moral— soy como campanita y necesito aplausos para sobrevivir— y me pongo de pie.

Camino hasta mi armario y tomo mi indumentaria de ejercicios. Ahora sólo debo de llegar hasta la cocina para prepararme mi licuado de frutas, que me brindará la suficiente energía. Luego recuerdo que la estúpida batidora está descompuesta y reniego una y otra vez.

Que manera de empezar el día.

Lo único que me queda por hacer, es tomarme un jugo verde. Así que abro el refrigerador ¿Y qué creen? Parece que existe un ladrón, porque no queda ni uno solo, y se supone que para este día, deberían de existir por lo menos tres suministros. Juro que cuando sepa quién es el culpable, lo asesinaré con mis propias manos. Espero que ahora sí comprendan el porqué de mi apodo. Bruja Berry.

Como no me queda otra opción, tengo que tomarme esa estúpida bebida energética que odio, porque sabe a rayos. Ni modo Rachel, si quieres seguir ante las adversidades de la vida, a beber se ha dicho.

¡Pug! Esto sabe a lo que huele, y les juro que es terrible.

Ahora que por fin mi estómago tiene algo adentro, y me aseguro que no me molestará hasta el desayuno, veo mi reloj de muñeca y me percato que ya perdí media hora.

¡Ya son las 6:00! ¡Que se joda la batidora y el ladrón! Porque ya me hicieron perder de mi valioso tiempo. Sólo me quedan escasos 45 minutos de elíptica.

Corre Rachel… Corre Rachel. Y ésta frase me recuerda que Forrest Gump es mi inspiración cuando de correr se trata.

Subo las escaleras pretendiendo de no hacer ruido, ya que parece que aquí soy la única madrugadora.

Me subo a mi elíptica y a pedalear se ha dicho. El pequeño aparato que mide la distancia, me informa que para bajar las calorías que necesito, debo de hacerlo mucho más rápido. Entonces aquí me ven sudando como si estuviese compitiendo en un maratón.

«Estúpida e ilusa de ti si crees que esto no tendrá repercusiones a lo largo del día. Ya quiero ver cómo te duele todo el cuerpo. Ya te acordarás de mí»—se burla mi ello. Estúpido Sigmund Freud que los creó.

Prendo mi iPod y busco la lista que tengo preparada para mis rutinas de ejercicio. Hoy será Ellie Goulding la encargada de amenizar el ambiente.

Canturreo y armonizo feliz mientras doy las últimas pedaleadas. Veo el reloj y lo logré. Son las siete menos cuarto, y tengo tiempo suficiente para bañarme, alistarme y pasar al Starbucks de la quinta avenida. Te felicito Berry, has hecho un buen trabajo.

Agarró mi toalla y me dirijo a la bañera. ¡No por Santa Barbra! ¡Qué demonios está pasando para que la vida me odie de ésta manera! Que me lleve la fregada de una vez.

La fucking agua sale más fría que un hielo. Respira Rachel… Respira…Ya te has bañado antes así.

Doy un resoplido, y al agua patos. ¡Dios! Esto está peor que caer en el estanque de Central Park en pleno invierno. Y si se preguntan, sí, ya me he metido en él y sé de lo que hablo por mera experiencia.

Después de que mi cuerpo se ha aclimatado, busco mi shampoo que huele a coco, y para acabarme de desilusionar, no lo veo por ninguna parte. ¡No lo veo por ninguna parte!

Ahora que se joda la batidora, el ladrón, el agua y el shampoo. ¿Algo más que agregar? Espero que no.

Recorro el lugar y tengo que conformarme con el que huele a chocolate, el que me hace recordar a mi ex de Londres. Un momento triste más para arreglarle a mi día de terror.

Mientras me doy el tiempo de odiar a todos a mi alrededor, no soy tan cuidadosa como debería y un poco de jabón entra en mi ojo. ¡Ya vida! Deja de ensañarte conmigo.

Quién sabe qué por qué ves, respiro profundo y termino de bañarme como puedo. Salgo a buscar la ropa que usaré ese día. Y lo único que puede reconfortarme es que estrenaré zapatillas, y por fin algo no sale tan mal, porque a la primera las encuentro, como también encuentro mi hermoso vestido y mi abrigo calientito. Es bueno ser muy ordenada y quisquillosa con mis cosas, así que hoy no pueden criticarme o tacharme como intensa e irritante.

¡Algo bueno tenía que tener! ¿No es así Santana López?

Me visto, me cepillo una y otra vez mi largo y sedoso cabello color chocolate— éste que es mi tesoro más preciado— y me maquillo.

Por un momento creo que el día se arreglará, pero a la hora de buscar las llaves de mi descapotable Audi A3 color rojo, no las encuentro por ningún lado. No me queda otra más que soltar lágrimas de frustración porque ahora todos decidieron salir de casa sin siquiera avisarme o despedirse de mí. Mi padre seguramente con sus lamebotas bebiéndose un Martini y mi madre poniéndose al corriente con sus amigas de la ruptura de Brad y Angelina.

Tendré que llamar un Uber y atravesar ésta ciudad llena de tráfico que seguramente me hará llegar tarde a la oficina, y eso ocasionará que mi padre y Santana López tengan pretextos para poder estar tocándome las narices.

Ya ni me emociono por pasar al Starbucks y comprar mi cappuccino especial.

Me masajeó la frente y abro la tan famosa aplicación en el iPad para pedir el taxi. Me siento en el sillón y me quito mis lindas y caras zapatillas MiuMiu a la espera de su arribo, pero a lo lejos, percibo como mi Samsung 7 Note se escucha. Caminó hasta donde se encuentra y es Marley quien me avisa por medio de un whatsapp que Lucy ha llegado a la oficina y no sabe qué hacer.

¿Quién demonios es Lucy? Dios, ni siquiera puedo recordar quién es.

Estoy tan perdida en mi momento de furia para intentar pensar de quién se trata.

Y entonces como si ardiera el mismo infierno, veo como de la nada, mi nuevo y caro celular se esta incendiando. Les juro que esto parece un complot hacia mi persona. Ya no sé si llorar, carcajearme, tirarme al suelo y hacer un terrible berrinche como niña pequeña o dar por perdido el día. Sólo sé que quiero dormir y sea un nuevo día.

Lanzo como puedo el aparato al retrete del baño más cercano y no doy otra más. Les juro que no puedo más y apenas son las 8 con treinta y siete minutos de la mañana. Me lanzó boca abajo en el sillón y me tapo el rostro con la almohada.

«Olvídalo Rachel, tú eres la fabulosa y elegante jefa. Así que mueve tu maravilloso y trabajado culo hasta allí»—me anima mi superyó.

Y me recuerda el papel tan importante que tengo en la empresa. Si tan sólo fuera la secretaria podría llegar a la hora que se me dé la gana y no preocuparme por los demás. Sólo me sentaría en mi cómoda silla y me rascaría el ombligo en la espera de los nuevos chismes. Y sí me va bien, me enteraría quién está saliendo con quien o lo mal que hablan de los superiores.

Ahora están tocando a la puerta y no sé quién demonios puede ser. Oh esperen, éste debe de ser mi taxi. Miro por décima vez mi Rolex y ya son las 8 con cuarenta y siete minutos. Me repito una y otra vez mi hora de entrada es a las 9:00 a.m, no a las 9:01, no las 9:02, y mucho menos las 9:03. Así que asumo que debo de correr o transpórtame en mi escoba. Por lo menos esto me hace sonreír. Pero de ya advierto que tendré un horrible humor que todos en la oficina se tendrán que tragar, así sea Santana "Perra insensata" López.

Tomo con desesperación mi abrigo, mi bolso y mis carpetas y salgo corriendo al taxi. Y el chofer me ve como si estuviera desquiciada, e inclusive, como si fuera una loca, y no sé por qué. Dirijo mi mirada a mis pies, y no estoy llevando mis estúpidas zapatillas. Ahora comprendo todo. Estoy loca.

Y tenía razón al suponer que habría un tráfico de mierda, porque aun estoy a diez minutos de llegar a la oficina cuando el taxi se queda atorado por culpa de un accidente. Imploro a los dioses hawaianos para que me ayuden, pero lo mejor y más sensato que puedo hacer, es salir y llegar caminando.

Le informo al chofer de mi bajada, y él me ve con ojos de ¿Enserio? Simplemente te vas y me dejas aquí varado. Lo lamento por él, pero es algo que a mí no me importa. ¿Sí lo saben no? Soy una Berry. No nos interesan otros que no seamos nosotros mismos.

Así que atento y servicial chofer, ráscate con tus propias uñas.

Mínimo para no verme como una egoísta y mala persona, le lanzo unos 25 dólares y el chico se queja ¿Enserio? Ya pagué por sus servicios a través de mi tarjeta de crédito y todavía se da el lujo de despreciar mi propina.

Dejo pasar que me ha enseñado su dedo medio y me lanza insultos, y corro entre las personas aunque debo de vaticinar que algo malo está por pasar.

Y sucede.

Estoy a punto de abrir la enorme puerta pero algo, mejor dicho alguien, choca conmigo y me tira un café encima. No podría ser otra más que Lenny Fabray.

Estúpida, adorable y torpe Louis Fabray.

La chica que me ve con miedo. Pobre e inocente, si supieras que en vez de sacarme otra cana verde, me has tranquilizado. Eres mi calma mi chica de ojos caleidoscópicos.

* * *

 _ **Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir o esperar ya que me siento como Rachel; desganada y sintiendo que la vida me odia. Solo espero que lean y si una alma caritativa aun existe me deje un bonito RW. Besitos.**_


	7. Capítulo 6 Cappuccino especial

**6**

 **Cappuccino especial**

Esperen, congelaré el desastroso intento de contarles mi día, para empezar con lo realmente importante. Retrocederé un par de horas. Lo sé, lo sé, esto no es una cinta de cassette VHS, pero deben de conocer lo que pasó anteriormente. Conocer un poco de mi vida lejos del trabajo.

Todo inicia cuando mi estúpida alarma no funcionó como debería, y eran las 7:45 a.m cuando mi linda y considerada madre me despertó con una chicharra. Literalmente me despertó con una que puso en mi oído. Yo y todas mis pequeñas Lucy's creímos morir de un infarto.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? —refunfuñé tirada en el piso. Como sabrán, por el susto, giré por mi cama al más estilo de gimnasta de olimpiada hasta terminar en dónde ahora me encontraba postrada.

¡Cruel y despiadada madre!

—Eres una floja Quinnie. Es tu primer día y tú sigues como un oso perezoso. No puedes quedar mal ante la amable y considerada Licenciada Berry—me reprendió con las manos sobre sus caderas. Judy Fabray cuando se lo propone, puede ser la madre más estricta de entre todas las demás, pero la mayoría del tiempo, suele ser linda y amable.

Agregando que en muy contadas ocasiones, si la situación es importante y lo amerita, pfff, se vuelve el mismísimo diablo. El mismísimo diablo les digo.

Y sí, le conté con lujo de detalle todas las atenciones que Rachel había tenido hacía mí. Mi mamá y yo somos muy unidas, y la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre nos contábamos las cosas que nos habían sucedido al finalizar el día. Era como un ritual que teníamos estipulado.

— ¡Mamá! —Restregué mis ojos para poder adaptarme a la luz del día— Aún no es hora de despertar… Mira, son las…—me puse mis lentes y tomé el despertador de mi buró.

¿Y adivinen qué? ¡Eran las 7:47 de la mañana! ¡Jódanse todos los despreciables despertadores del mundo mundial! «Y sí, dije un eufemismo pero ahora no me interesa lo más mínimo.»

—Te lo dije Lucy Quinn Fabray—levantó de manera amenazante su ceja derecha—acción heredada de generación en generación—y me señaló con la vuvuzela la bañera.

Después de gritarle mi odio a los inocentes aparatos que nos dan con exactitud el tiempo, me puse de pie y corrí lo más rápido que pude a la ducha. Lo cual salió bien, porque otra vez, mi hermosa mamá se había tomado la atención de despertarse más temprano y poner el calentador. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era seleccionar los mejores trapos —mi intento de ropa como suelo llamarla— para verme decente en mi primer día de trabajo.

El elegido había sido un traje ejecutivo gris y unos zapatos bajos para no caer de bruces ante todos los desgraciados de mis ofensivos compañeros y verme como una verdadera estúpida. No quería darles otro poder sobre mí. No quería que mi supergirl, tuviese la molestia de defenderme constantemente ante los ataques de todos los Luthor's del mundo.

Y cuando por fin estuve lista, el inconfundible y hogareño olor del delicioso desayuno de mi progenitora, llegó directamente a mi nariz, produciendo que mi boca comenzara a salivar como una llave abierta.

Olía específicamente a café expreso doble y a tocino—mi comida preferida está más decirlo— todo ello cocinado con el amor y cariño que sólo una madre puede brindarte.

Caminé hasta la cocina y mis mejores amigas, las cuales parecían paracaidistas porque se la pasaban más tiempo en nuestra casa que en la suya, estaban ya desayunando sobre la barra que separaba la estancia principal.

— ¡Hola Quinnie! —Britt me saludó alegremente desde su lugar.

—¡Por fin! Yo creí que ya te habías ido por la coladera y tenía que ir yo misma a rescatarte—complementó Kitty.

Brittany es la más tierna e inocente chica que puedan imaginarse. Creyendo en Santa Clauss y en BigFood. Y no es que eso fuese molesto, ya que ella es la que nos hace la vida más sencilla y amena. Es un respiro para nuestros problemas.

No así Kitty, su prima, quien era todo lo contrario. La rubia más pequeña es más reservada y arisca, no por eso, la más odiosa o algo parecido. Su ácido sentido del humor nos venía bien cada vez que alguien llegase a molestarnos. Porque de más también está decir, que a Britt y a mí siempre nos habían tratado como apestadas. Pero allí siempre se encontraba nuestra querida Kitty para que nadie quisiera volver siquiera a querer dirigirnos la mirada cada vez que ella caminaba a nuestro lado. Era nuestra pulguita salvaje preferida.

—Fabray, ¿Por qué no estás ya moviendo tu obseso culo a la oficina? —Kitty me riñó aun con un trozo de comida en su boca.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estás ya moviendo el tuyo para conseguir uno? —Le contesté sentándome a un lado de Britt— ¡Hola Lord Tubbington! —también un saludo a su peluche de felpa con forma de unicornio.

—No quiere hablar desde ayer Quinnie… Está enojado con Kitty porque no le quiso regalar un poco de su chocolate—la acusó prestándole más atención a sus pedacitos de fruta.

— ¡Santo Chewbacca! ¿Acaso seguirás culpándome por ello? Ya te dije que esa cosa desanimada no habla y mucho menos siente algo—se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Claro que sí siente! ¿Verdad Quinnie?

—Sí Britt-Britt, él sí puede sentir—la secundé obteniendo una mirada de odio por parte de su prima. Pero vamos, quién podría negarse a esa carita de adoración de mi imaginativa amiga.

—Sigue Fabray… Sigue alentándola y verás como te la mando por la noche a que le leas un estúpido cuento a esa cosa.

—Mejor dejen de discutir y las tres termínense el desayuno—nos regañó mi mamá con un cucharón en la mano— Que todas tienen que ir a trabajar.

—En eso está equivocada Señora Fabray, mi odiosa e insensible prima aún no tiene un trabajo, y yo estoy fuera de servicio por esta semana—allí está, la venganza .

Brittany es aeromoza pero se encuentra de vacaciones. Quizás la siguiente semana tenga que viajar a un país exótico o a las playas de Mónaco. Nunca se podía saber con exactitud su localización.

—Tendría uno sí esa desconsidera hija que tiene, me recomendara en su empresa.

— ¿Qué? Apenas es mi primer día y ya me estás pidiendo eso—me puse de pie con un trozo de tocino sobresaliendo de mis labios— Es mejor que me vaya.

— ¡Huye cobarde! ¡Huye! Sólo recuerda que yo soy tu mejor amiga y algún día necesitarás de mí y yo no estaré allí para salvar tu obeso culo.

— ¡Claro que no! Soy yo ¿Verdad Lucy? —y otra pelea más de estas dos, aunque a ésta hora de la mañana no tenía tiempo para fungir como su intermediaria. Tenía que llegar volando a la oficina.

Gozaba de escasos 30 minutos para llegar puntual desde mi casa en el Bronx hasta Manhattan, que era donde se encontraba la disquera. Pero ya saben, ésta ciudad y su atareada manera de vivir.

Ningún taxi tenía la delicadeza de detenerse y aceptar mi petición. Así que decidí subir al subway neoyorkino.

Y como ya también sabrán, era hora pico. Y era cuando el tumulto de enloquecidos yankees corrían entre los pasillos tratando de acceder con desesperación a los diminutos vagones, y así, lograr ocupar cualquier lugar libre.

Entonces allí me veían intentando de hacerme un pequeño espacio en la línea de Broadway, desde luego, recibiendo improperios, palabras ofensivas… Bla… Bla… Bla… Cosa que no me importó en lo más mínimo, no hasta que me propuse a bajar en la Times Square–Calle 42 y me lanzaron a mi suerte cayendo sobre un oloroso vagabundo, que parecía que esa era su morada.

Un verdadero dolor de cabeza si me lo permiten decir. Pero tenía que soportarlo, no tengo un coche para ir más cómoda.

Así que caminé y caminé entre las concurridas y ruidosas calles del Times Square. Hasta que mi poca resistencia y condición física me lo permitieron y agradecí a los dioses hawaianos por los semáforos en rojo.

Aunque no me sirvió de nada mi travesía porque de mi jefa, ni sus luces. Ya eran las 9:17 a.m y nadie sabía de ella. Todos estaban de fiesta.

Unos jugando solitario en su computador, otros chismoseando, algunos tomándose tranquilamente el desayuno como si estuvieran en la mismísima playa, y las perras odiosas, como si fuera un salón de belleza sus cubículos se pintan coquetamente las uñas. Razón suficiente para entender la molestia de según para ellos, era por parte de la bruja Berry. Si yo fuera ella, también estallaría como una olla en ebullición, y más, si ya sabían que la empresa estaba en números rojos.

La única que parecía hacerse merecedora de su cheque mensual era Marley, quien trabajaba atenta en su computador y pretendía de comunicarse con su hasta ahora superior a través de unos curiosos auriculares de donde se adaptaba un diminuto micrófono.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunté preocupada por la expresión de su rostro.

—Pues sí, no sé qué hacer respecto con tu contrato, aun necesito la firma de Rachel para que puedas ir con recursos humanos, y seguramente estará de un humor de los mil demonios. Parece ser que su coche se descompuso y su perfecto récord de puntualidad se acabará… Además, ve a esos estúpidos flojos que no hacen nada. La bruja Berry comenzará a cortar cabezas sin importarle nada.

—Vamos, no creo que haga eso. No parece que sea así—sonreí embobada.

— ¡Já! No sabes lo que dices amiga. Ella es capaz de eso y mucho más.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —curioseé.

— ¿No sabes lo qué pasó cuando Jeremy no le llevó a tiempo su tan amado cappuccino especial? —Negué confundida— Pues lo llamó a su oficina y a los dos minutos, el inocente chico, quien era su asistente en ese entonces, salió llorando. Y ni siquiera era la jefa, apenas era una ejecutiva más. Imagínate ahora que sí lo es… ¡Nos despedirá a todos!

—Pues yo tengo una idea para que eso no suceda.

—Ah sí ¿Cuál? —cuestionó con ilusión.

—Si dices que su amor es el café, pues me ofrezco a traerle uno. Quizás con eso se tranquilice.

—Muy buena idea, quizás así calmes a la bestia.

—Bien ¿Y en dónde puedo encontrar uno?

—Del otro lado de la calle hay un Starbucks… Pero recuerda en traer un cappuccino especial con leche de soja, no un latte, no un mocca, y mucho menos un frappé… No queremos congelar aún más su corazón. ¿Sabes que además de Bruja Berry la llaman la Princesa de la Antártida? Ya te imaginarás el porqué—se estremeció.

—Pues yo pretendo descongelar su corazón—susurré para mí misma—En fin, iré más rápido de lo que puedas imaginar… Más rápido de lo que puedas pronunciar supercalifragilísticoespiralidoso.

—Wow, eso si es velocidad—dijo sorprendida.

—Lo sé—y ese fue mi terrible error, exaltarme y sentirme el mismísimo Flash, porque cuando menos me lo esperé, mi ángel ya tenía su café sobre de ella.

¿Pero qué he hecho? ¿Le tiré encima el cappuccino con leche de soja que le compré especialmente para ella? Empiezas bien Lucy Quinn Fabray. Te felicito, tu ángel te odiará de por vida por arruinar su caro abrigo.

—Demonios… Demonios—pronuncio ansiando quitar la bebida de su elegante abrigo— Lo siento Licenciada Berry, yo no quería… Sólo quería sorprenderla… Y yo… Pfff fallé—bajo el rostro ruborizada.

—Basta Louis todo está bien—me detiene las manos.

— ¿Enserio? —ahora muerdo fuertemente mi labio.

—Sí, y deja de morderlo, no queremos que te quedes sin él—ella me sonríe aun manteniendo mis manos entre las suyas, y me deja soñando con su delicada y dulce acción. Aunque hay algo distinto en ella, ya no huele a coco, sino a chocolate, y ya no sé cuál amar más— ¿Así que pretendías sorprenderme? Pues vaya, sí que lo has hecho. Nunca pensé que la de la bienvenida fuera otra—agrega juguetona y me suelta con una suavidad exquisita.

—Rayos, en serio que me siento muy avergonzada Licenciada Berry— ¿Acaso mis mejillas no pueden dejar de arder? Estúpida de mí, mi ángel enfrente de mí y yo pareciendo una niña boba.

—Pues deja tu vergüenza a un lado que ya es hora de empezar. Ya perdimos casi un cuarto de día—analiza con detenimiento su caro reloj seguramente adquirido de Rolex Corp— Pfff… Y ya es mucho tiempo—resopla cansada— Vamos, que si no nos movemos, todos esos flojos que tengo de empleados seguirán pasándoselo de lo lindo— ¿Que come que adivina? ¿Será que tiene cámaras ocultas vigilándonos?

—Por supuesto—asiento aún enrojecida.

—Vamos—camina con sensualidad hasta la entrada pretendiendo que yo le siga el paso. Y como si fuese un imán, en menos de dos segundos, ya estoy en sus espaldas y subiendo al elevador.

Al ingresar, un par de miradas curiosas nos analizan con atención. Cosa que sólo yo me percato porque Rachel está más decidida en prestar toda su atención en el abrigo que yo le arruiné. Y entonces, comienza el texteo de iPhones con velocidad, seguramente, informando que la jefa está en escasos dos pisos de arribar. Muy obvio, ya que al colarnos entre los cubículos, ahora sí, todos están trabajando arduamente.

¡Já! Como si mi Rachel no supiera que son unos holgazanes. ¿A quién pretender engañar?

Un cuchicheo se empieza a notar, y Rachel no lo deja pasar. Supongo que nunca deja pasar nada. Su perfección y dramatismo nunca se lo ha permitido.

— ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? —interroga con molestia. Allí está, su desmesurado egocentrismo de sentirse el mismísimo sol del sistema— ¿Le parezco graciosa señorita Delevinge?

—Por supuesto que no Rachel… Lo que pasa que no es común de tu parte que vengas con el abrigo manchado… Siempre vienes pulcra y con estilo—responde con seguridad.

— ¿Rachel? ¿Me has llamado Rachel? ¿Quién te ha dado el poder de poder tutearme? ¿No sabes que soy tu superior?—esto me deja en claro que yo soy la única persona en todo el piso que puede referirse a ella como Rachel.

—Yo pensé que…—tartamudea. Todo se queda en silencio mientras yo intento no soltar una carcajada. Bueno, se escuchan sólo las sirenas y los coches del exterior, además del andar de las manecillas de su costoso reloj.

—Pues no pienses nada… Y esto va para todos. A partir de hoy, yo soy la jefa. Y si éste lugar no empieza a mejorar y siguen así de apáticos, me veré con la penosa necesidad de despedirlos. No soporto a los holgazanes e inservibles—advierte con altanería y sigue el camino a su oficina moviéndose como si el mismo suelo no la mereciera.

—Te… lo… dije—veo que los labios de Marley se mueven sin emitir algún sonido. Y tenía razón, mi supergirl para nada es esa adorable y amable chica que ayer conocí— Lucy, a la oficina… ¡Ya! —ordena azotando su puerta.

—Lo dicho… Maldita perra con aires de grandeza—se burla de ella la engreída Kate Delevinge— Ella depende de nosotros, no nosotros de ella… Cuando vea que puede perdernos, se hincará y suplicará que nos quedemos—parece que alguien no durará ni un solo día aquí— ¿Qué nos ves Peppa Pig? ¿Irás de bocazas con la "jefa"? Anda, nosotros también estamos defendidos por la vicepresidenta López—frunzo mis labios— Oh miren pero si parece su perrito faldero—les entrecierro los ojos— Guaf… Guaf…

— ¿Hablé en otro idioma señorita Fabray? —Rachel me grita frustrada desde el resquicio de su puerta— ¿No fui clara cuando dije ahora en la oficina? ¿Por qué parece que aquí nadie quiere trabajar? Bien, no hagan nada... Es más, ya pueden irse a sus casas y beberse un Cherry Sling a mi salud—hace ademanes con sus manos— No se preocupen, aquí estoy yo para hacer todas sus obligaciones... Ustedes sigan relajándose que la jefa puede sola con todo—refunfuña sarcástica y se adentra nuevamente a su oficina. Me dirijo rápidamente hasta su posición, sin poner mi atención en las palabras de molestia que todos están soltando. Me deja la puerta abierta y yo me adentro con miedo por lo que me puedo encontrar.

—Lo siento Licenciada.

—No quiero más los siento… Quiero más trabajo y apoyo de su parte—con fastidio se sienta en su silla y recarga sus brazos sobre el escritorio— Tenemos escasos dos meses para lograr convencer a la junta ejecutiva que hacemos un buen equipo, y usted allí perdiendo el tiempo con ella, con esa que está en escasos cinco minutos de ser despedida por ser una insolente. Me está decepcionando Louis. Pensé que era más inteligente y audaz, pero veo que no—se masajea la frente.

Ahora todo tiene sentido para mí, esa chica dura e cínica aparece sólo por la culpa del estrés de llevar toda la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Y en vez de asustarme o intimidarme, me hace sentir una ternura infinita por ella. Sólo es una chica sencilla y sumamente sentimental que está obligada a parecer lo que no es.

—Licenciada Berry, todo estará bien… Lo prometo—repongo conmovida.

— ¿Enserio lo crees Louis? —pregunta con ilusión. Otra vez esa manera tan infantil de fruncir sus labios con una niña pequeña que está a punto de hacer un terrible berrinche.

—Claro que sí… Ya verá que seremos la mejor dupla de todas… Seremos mejor que Dory y Marlin en su búsqueda de rescatar a Nemo—ella sonríe más tranquila. La más bella y brillante sonrisa en el mundo— Hasta podría decir que mejor que Shrek y burro, que supongo me debo de conformar con ser la fea.

—No digas eso Louis, tú no eres fea—arruga el ceño— No permitas creerte todo los que esos idiotas dicen de ti. Porque todos los que dicen eso, son más feos que tú, su actitud es lo que los hace horribles. Si no ve a todo ese grupito de estúpidos descerebrados. No porque sean guapos les hace buenas personas o inteligentes, de hecho, eso es lo que los hace ser más del montón y no ser únicos. Lo más importante es lo que hay dentro de aquí—se señala su corazón— Eso… Eso es lo más importante, además de ser quien realmente eres—sonríe—Puedes comprarte extensiones si no te crece el cabello... Puedes operarte la nariz, si ellos te lo piden... Puedes comprarte todo el maquillaje que se pueda fabricar... Pero si no eres capaz de ver en tu interior y descubrir quien realmente eres... Estás en la situación de sentirte tan fea... Me siento hermosa... Me siento hermosa, inteligente y brillante—canturrea suave y dulce— Recuérdalo. Hasta que te ames a ti misma, lo demás se dará solo—se pone de pie y camina lentamente hasta llegar a mí— Éste ha sido mi himno por tanto tiempo, y cada vez que alguien me dice que no soy realmente bonita, voy hasta el gran espejo que tengo en mi habitación y lo repito las veces que sea necesario—acomoda delicadamente detrás de mi oreja un mechón de mi rebelde cabello— Creeme, lo dice alguien con experiencia y que le ha funcionado un sinfín de veces. Hoy te comparto mi secreto a ti Lucy Fabray. Úsalo, te ayudará de mucho.

¿Cómo no enamorarse si dice todo eso?… Si cada vez que habla pretende volverse más mi ángel y mi supergirl.

—En fin—se aleja de mí— Supongo que para mañana tendremos que trabajar el doble que hoy. Por ahora, necesito encontrar a una asesora de relaciones públicas, un buen equipo de directores y productores de audio que puedan apoyar a Kurt… un sinfín de cosas más—resopla abrumada— Aunque no es lo más importante… Lo que sí lo es, es conseguir que Zayn y Blaine Anderson quieran ser parte de la disquera. Y no tengo ni idea de cómo conseguirlo. Cómo conseguir que quieran grabar un sencillo o un extended play.

—Pues yo tengo la solución a una de ellas—me dirige su atención— Mi amiga Kitty estudió una carrera en Relaciones Públicas y Medios de comunicación… Es muy buena.

— ¿Y tiene experiencia? —le brillan sus ojos.

—Pues no—se golpea la frente— Pero… Pero… Es muy buena… Lo juro… Tiene el don del convencimiento. Convence a cualquiera de comprar las galletas que prepara mi madre. Sólo es cuestión de que le den una oportunidad.

—Yo… No sé qué pensar. No quiero arriesgar mucho—balbucea indecisa— No tenemos mucho dinero para andar malgastando, y si algo sale mal… Ni dos meses estaremos aquí.

—Pero si funciona, su sueldo sería mucho menos que la de una profesional y habremos encontrado un diamante sin pulir—me encojo de hombros y me acomodo con el dedo índice mis lentes.

—Allí tienes razón—asiente— De acuerdo, le haré una entrevista y si me convence, será parte de la tripulación. Dile que mañana venga a primera hora.

—Gracias Licenciada Berry. Gracias por creer en mí—Fue entonces que me di cuenta que Rachel Barbra Berry era un enorme baúl de monerías y emociones. Podía ir del enojo a la ilusión y regresar en escasos segundos a la furia, y más si se trataba de nuestra Némesis, Santana "Perra" López.

—Bravo enana… Bravo—entra aplaudiendo con sarcasmo— El primer día y llegando tarde ¿Ese es el ejemplo que quieres darle a los empleados? Bueno, eso es lo que esperaba de ti. No puedes tomar nunca nada enserio. Mejor ve a ponerte esas cremas que no hacen nada por ti.

— ¡Cállate Santana! —le responde con furia.

— ¿Dijiste que me callara? —Finge terror llevando las manos a su boca— Wow, hasta que por fin dices algo. Hasta pareces más segura a lado de Lucy Caboosey—me señala despectiva con su dedo índice y yo bajo la mirada.

— ¡Te dije que te callaras!

— ¿Y si no qué? —Se burla— ¿Tengo que tenerte miedo? ¿Tenerle miedo a un Hobbit?

—Si no te callas, pediré a seguridad que te saquen—se pone de pie y golpea el escritorio.

— ¡Por supuesto! Necesitas a alguien más para defenderte. Eres patética Berry… Aunque seas la jefa, te falta coraje y presencia—sale a relucir una faceta que no conozco de mi ángel. Con frustración, cierra sus puños, se deja caer vencida en su silla y no emite ninguna palabra a su defensa. Como la chica sumisa que aparece contadas veces. Quizás Santana es su Kriptonita.— Porque aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda.

—Déjala en paz—apenas y se percibe mi voz.

—Wow… Wow… Las dos más patéticas del mundo, ahora decidieron que fuese el día para sacar un poco su valentía oculta—se recarga en la pared cruzándose de brazos— Anda Lucy… Repite lo que dijiste. Antes de que el ratón te coma la lengua de nuevo.

— ¡Dije que la dejaras en paz! —Le grito con decisión— ¡Dije que la dejaras en paz! —Repito, levanto el rostro y camino hasta ella— Y si vuelves a molestarla o decirle algo, te la verás conmigo—la empujo por los hombros.

Rachel y Santana me observan con confusión, y bueno, yo me encuentro igual. Jamás me sentí con el suficiente valor para defenderme, y mucho menos, para defender a alguien más.

— ¡Deja en paz a mi ángel! —la aprisiono del brazo, abro la puerta y la saco con agresividad.

Me giro sobre mis pies y Rachel aun sigue sorprendida, aun sin creerse lo que acaba de suceder. Ni siquiera las pequeñas que viven en mi cabeza pueden creerlo.

Todo por ti Rachel Berry. Todo por ti mi hada madrina.


	8. Capítulo 7 Instructora Personal

**7**

 **Instructora personal**

Dejo de escuchar todo a mi alrededor en cuando Lucy le grita a la mismísima perra de Santana López que me deje en paz. No entiendo cómo es que de un minuto al otro, la chica más tierna y encantadora que había conocido en toda mi mugrosa existencia, cambiase su actitud, dejando a un lado su adorable, y hasta podría decir, extraña inocencia, por una seguridad aplastante.

La veo andar con furia hasta Santana y tomarla con fuerza del brazo. Mi mismísima Némesis tampoco entiende nada, en ocasiones me ve a mí y en otras a Lucy, quien insiste en gritarle palabras de repudio que dejo de entender. Estoy sumida en una dimensión paralela donde la más débil e inocente Littlelamb sufre una metamorfosis y se convierte en imponente león guardián. Mi LionLucy.

«Estúpida Berry, esa chica parece más valiente que tú. ¿Tan difícil era defenderte de Satanás? Nos avergüenzas»—me riñen mi ello y mi superyó al mismo tiempo. A veces deberían de dejar de ponerse de acuerdo y apoyarme más a mí. Aunque sé que eso jamás sucederá.

Me despabilo agitando la cabeza y noto que ya no hay más de Santana López.

—Yo… Licenciada Berry… Lo siento… Pero no lo podía permitir… Ella la ofendió—y retorna la chica tímida. Balbucea con miedo por culpa de alguna reprimenda de mi parte. La cual, por obvias razones, no sucederá.

Aunque intuyo con anticipación que Santana no se quedará como si nada hubiese sucedido, y ya la veo pidiendo su renuncia. Tendré que lidiar con ella.

— Sé que no debí ofenderla pero… Yo… De acuerdo, lo entiendo, gracias por lo que duró, le agradezco su confianza—pide perdón y está apunto ella también de salir por misma la puerta.

No entiendo el porqué de su reacción, pero me parece muy divertido. Yo aun no he soltado ni una palabra y ella ya está imaginándose muchos aterradores escenarios.

¿Así es cómo me ven todos? ¿Cómo la mala del cuento? ¡Vaya! Apenas caigo en cuenta.

—Louis ¿A dónde demonios va? —Pretendo aparentar seriedad y no soltar una monumental carcajada— Aún hay mucho trabajo por hacer—ella gira incrédula. No puede creerlo.

—Yo… No… ¿Estoy despedida? —pregunta por lo bajo y muerde con fuerza su labio.

¡Joderme! Debe dejar de hacer eso, o no sabré controlarme. Estúpida, adorable, torpe y tierna Fabray.

—No Louis, usted no está despedida, pero si sigue así, de floja como los demás, no lo dudaré ni un segundo… Y ya le dije que no se muerda así el labio o su primer sueldo se irá en su seguro médico—mi atención está sobre los papeles que hay sobre la mesa para desviar mi atención de esos atrayentes y rosados imanes mientras ella me analiza con una cohibida sonrisa y asiente conforme.

—Gracias—camina lentamente hasta el escritorio aun manteniendo esa misteriosa sonrisa— De mi parte siempre tendrá lealtad absoluta. Cualquier cosa que necesite, hágamelo saber.

No debe de tentar al destino. Ni proponer algo que no podrá cumplir después. Todas las veces que lo he escuchado en alguien más, me dan defraudado y han perdido mi confianza.

—Oh vaya, pues que bien, eso es lo que esperaba escuchar de su parte—continuo en no prestarle un poco de mi atención, porque sé que si lo hago, sus ojos me eclipsarán— Mire, aquí está su contrato—lo encuentro por pura casualidad en la enorme pila de hojas, lo firmo con velocidad y se lo doy— Llévelo inmediatamente con Marley, ella sabrá qué hacer, pero no tarde porque aún no acabamos—examino mi laptop, aunque no hay en la pantalla un tema en concreto. Sólo es para aparentar que tengo que hacer algo muy importante y no porque trato de evitarla.

—Por supuesto Licenciada Berry—lo toma entre sus manos y lo lleva hasta su pecho— Ahora mismo lo hago—de reojo, me percato que sigue con esa apenas perceptible sonrisa— ¿Quiere algo más? ¿Otro cappuccino especial?—recuerdo que no he comido nada más que la asquerosa bebida energética y ya es casi medio día.

—Lo que quiero es que deje de verme así—respondo entre dientes. Me intimida.

— ¿Cómo la estoy viendo? —balbucea curiosa.

—Así… Como si fuera un animal de zoológico. ¿Parezco chimpancé?

—Oh, lo siento… No… No sabía que lo estaba haciendo—repone avergonzada.

—Pues sí—alzo la mirada y es lo peor que pude haber hecho. Sus ojos desprenden un brillo pasmoso. Tanto así que me cohíbe y le hago un aspaviento de mano para que salga inmediatamente por la puerta.

En éstas instancias, no sé si puedo controlarme y gritarle que se largue. Me da miedo el pasar más tiempo a su lado, porque sé lo que vendrá a continuación, ya lo he sentido antes, esa magia y atracción, y es lo que menos quiero que suceda. Es lo que he estado esquivando, es la razón por la cual mejor sea una Louis o una Lenny cualquiera. Es mejor que sea así. Por su bien y por el mío. Por el bien de que mi padre no intervenga y la trate como a mi ex. Por mi sensible y congelado corazón.

«Recuerda Berry, ya tienes a Brody. No compliques más tu vida y desgastes la escasa relación que tienes con tu padre. Ésta vez la boda se hace sí o sí. Deja de comportarte como una hormonal y estúpida adolescente.

Resoplo y la veo casi levitar hacia la salida con ese elegante y gracioso andar haciéndome olvidar por completo mis intenciones. En segundos, me deja como una chica bastante bipolar y con pensamientos contradictorios. Es tan difícil mantenerme dura cuando la veo y siento un cosquilleo en mi abdomen. Dios, desearía que no hubiese aparecido y que mi vida fuese tan fácil como lo era antes, pero no, allí viene con sus hermosos ojos y con su dulce personalidad. Esto es un asco.

«Berry ¿Quién dijo que la vida es fácil? ¡Nunca es fácil! Si no por qué existimos nosotros. Déjate de tonterías y piensa primero por ti, y para ti. Esa torpe e inocente Louis nos gusta, es el primer interés amoroso que no nos provoca querer vomitar.»«Oh vamos, dejen de fastidiar y vuelvan a lo que hacen cada vez que no se proponen a que sea su burla.»

Además, concuerdo y rectifico que todos son unos verdaderos idiotas. Ella es hermosa, y no necesita nada más. Sólo de su magnética y transparente mirada. Aunque quizás, si yo… Bueno, sé de Fitness y un poco de yoga, le podría dar una ayudadita y convertirme en su instructora personal de ejercicios. Oigan, no pueden culparme de querer pasar más tiempo a su lado y como mínimo ser su amiga, sí, sí ya dije que lo mejor es no verla a los ojos porque sería muy peligroso, pero un par de lentes oscuros ayudarán. Vaya, sí que son quejicas, qué tal que dice que no; no me importa, soy la jefa y lo que la jefa diga, es ley.

Por ahora tengo un asunto por resolver—que más bien es una venganza pues sé bien que fue ella la que me mandó a Satán desde las profundidades del infierno—. Me comunico a la extensión y le doy instrucciones detalladas a Marley—otra que está en la cuerda floja, aunque me lo pensaré por unos días más el que haré con ella— que me mande a esa rubia teñida que osó saltar mi autoridad, y no es otra más que la acicalada de Kate Delevinge. La confidente y espía de Santana.

— ¿Qué deseas? —no tarda más de dos minutos en aparecer con altanería por mi puerta, con ese horrible chongo que lleva a lo alto de su cabeza, y además de apestar mi oficina con esa repugnante fragancia de diseñador barato— Creo que te has equivocado de persona —lo dice directo y me barre con la mirada.

¡Allí vamos de nuevo! Otra vez con esa manera de sentirse superior. Pobre ingenua, piensa que porque es la secretaria de Santana y la tiene de su lado, está protegida, pero ya veremos que tanto le dura el gusto.

Me burlo de ella y le regreso la bofetada con guante blanco.

—Estás despedida—suelto sin rodeos. Ni estoy de buen humor, ni quiero tener que darle explicaciones. Ella se lo buscó, ella me ofendió y luego hizo que Santana me humillara una vez más. Una de cal por dos de arena.

—Creo que a mi jefa no le gustará lo que estás haciendo —me incorporo derecha y suelto una carcajada sarcástica.

— ¿Ah sí? —Me observa con molestia y le agrego irónica— ¿Quién es él tiene el puesto más alto? ¿Santana? ¿O yo?

Por un instante se queda pensando qué debe de responderme. No sabe si debe contraatacar o guardar silencio, aunque cualquiera de las dos opciones que elija, la dejan en la misma posición. Sé que soy maléfica pero tengo que hacerlo por mi orgullo. Hacerlo porque nadie puede ofenderme a partir de hoy. Yo mando, yo soy el capitán de la tripulación quien evitará que todos naufraguen. Soy el Sol y todos los demás son planetas que deben de girar a mi alrededor.

—Pues como no contestas, es nada menos que la presidenta de Berry's Music BMG Entertainment, osea yo, creo que no eres retrasada y me entiendes perfectamente —le guiño el ojo— Así que toma tus cosas… Tienes tres minutos…—examino mi caro y llamativo reloj— No, mejor te regalo dos más para que no digas que no fui condescendiente contigo... Cinco minutos serán suficientes para que puedas despedirte, y luego salir por tu propio pie, si no quieres que lo haga a la fuerza mediante seguridad… No quiero a traidores en mi disquera, no quiero a personas que me den la espalda—ella parece que estallará de coraje por la expresión en su rostro. Sus mejillas están que arden.

— ¡Eres una maldita perra Rachel Barbra Berry! ¡Que decir perra, eres la peor hija de puta de entre todas! ¡Esto no se quedará así! ¿Lo escuchaste? ¡Esto no se quedará así!—allí está, no logra mantenerlo dentro de su organismo y me amenaza. Lo dice tan fría y malintencionadamente que en verdad se lo creo, en verdad me creo que soy la peor persona en el mundo y se vengara de mí. Aunque no se lo hago saber, guardo silencio y trato por todos los medios mantenerme dura y las lágrimas corran por mis mejillas. Quiero mantenerme con esa misma sonrisa ladeada y de superioridad que todos acostumbran a ver en mí.

— ¿Tienes algo más que decir? Sino, pues allí está la salida—le señalo la puerta— Ah y no te preocupes por tu bono de despido—tomo el teléfono y me comunico con Recursos Humanos. Creo que me estoy metiendo en graves problemas con la desquiciada de Santana, pero no puedo dar vuelta atrás, no si quiero que todos dejen las burlas hacia mí y vean que cuando advierto algo, lo cumplo—La señorita Delevinge se dirige a su cubículo, necesito que se encargue de los trámites de su despido, a partir de hoy ya no trabaja más para nosotros. De acuerdo, hoy mismo quiero que finiquites su contrato y no le des carta de recomendación, no se la ha ganado—cuelgo y sonrió con malicia.

—No, rectifico, no eres una bruja ni una perra—abre con furia la puerta con la intención de que todos escuchen lo que está a punto de gritarme y recriminarme— Eres una maldita enana frustrada, que la única forma que encontraste para sentirte superior y respetada, es comportándote así, como si fueses mejor que todos nosotros… Pero no, adivina qué, sigues siendo una perdedora… ¿Y adivina qué más Berry? Todos aquí te detestan, todos aquí te odian… Nadie te quiere… Ni siquiera tus papás... Sigues siendo nuestra burla, aunque tengamos que esconderte lo que realmente sentimos—suelta las últimas palabras con furia y sale dejándome fría. Dejándome con la respiración entrecortada. Todos me escrutan con la mirada, todos se guardan las ganas de carcajearse, todos se sienten superiores a mí, y sin querer, aquella estúpida, les da la valentía que llevan guardando por años.

Me pongo de pie, camino con la frente en alto, y pretendo detener esto que seguramente se pondrá peor.

—Todos… a… trabajar—indico con la voz entrecortada, y los que son inferiores a mí, me ven inquisitoriamente— ¡Dije que todos a trabajar si no quieren ser despedidos como aquella idiota! ¡No vuelvo a repetirlo de nuevo!—ordeno e inmediatamente azoto la puerta. Y por segunda vez en mi vida, regresa aquella chica del instituto que se siente menos, que se siente insegura, que se siente el más insignificante insecto en el mundo entero, que decir en el mundo, en todo el universo.

Dicen que las apariencias engañan, y claramente yo soy una que no engaña a nadie, ni a mí misma. Cómo lograrlo cuando ni yo misma creo en mí y en lo que puedo llegar a dar. Sí, soy realmente atractiva, muy poderosa, las revistas se hincan a mis pies por unas instantáneas mías, soy millonaria, pero de qué me sirve, si la mayor parte del tiempo estoy sola. Cómo puedo permitirme aconsejar a alguien como Lucy, si yo misma soy un desastre. Mi vida es un verdadero desastre.

¿Cómo llegar a las estrellas cuando no tengo alas que me lleven tan lejos? Yo sé que estoy destinada a algo más pero primero tengo que encontrarme a mi misma, pero no sé cómo.

Recargo los codos en el escritorio y me cubro el rostro mientras corren lágrimas de frustración por mis mejillas. Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé, y lo cierto es que no sé si podré aguantar demasiado. Si podré aguantar la responsabilidad, éste gran pedazo de loza que llevo sobre mi espalda y a penas me deja respirar. Lo único que ahora deseo es comprar el primer boleto a Hawaii y verme tirada en la arena disfrutando de un Haupia. Sería lo más sencillo, pero lo más cobarde. Y ya estoy cansada de huir.

Mientras me entretengo en mis tormentosos y delatadores pensamientos, hay alguien más a mi lado que entiende lo que me pasa, o es que aprendió a leer mi mente, lo cual para éstas alturas del día es lo único que tengo en claro, que ve lo que otros no.

Es Lucy quien me contempla pacíficamente y con adoración. Sentada enfrente de mi escritorio recargando ambas manos en su barbilla. Y allí están nuevamente sus ojos los que me tranquilizan y me traen una paz infinita. Sólo ella logra eso en mí.

Extraña manera de además de ser mi asistente personal, es mi instructora personal de la vida.


	9. Capítulo 8 El plan

**N/A: Pues aquí un nuevo capítulo, aunque la verdad no sé si hay alguien que me lea pues nunca me lo hace saber más que las mismas personas. No sé si les gusta la historia o no. Espero que sí y me lo hagan saber con un pequeño RW.**

 **Algo más, les vengo a confesar algo, algo que ya sabe mi Beta, estoy perdiendo la inspiración Faberry. Estoy en un bache emocional, que me es complicado escribir, y lo cual, me llevó a hacer una historia de la cual a muchos no les agradó en su tiempo, una historia _Stonchel._ Donde pretendo que no sea un final Faberry, y lo hago por esas personas que me pidieron este tipo de historia. Aunque no sé cuál sea su aceptación, así que la subiré cuando tenga adelanto de capítulos.**

 **Espero que no me odien, pero el factor Winsgron o Chewgron me ha llevado a esto. No sentir química entre los personajes de Lea y Dianna. Me duele el corazón, pero me duele ver más a Lady Di así, triste y sin esa brillante y eterna sonrisa. Y al contrario, me pone muy alegre ver a Lea feliz, bromista, sin PR y orgullosa de su nuevo álbum. Desde el 2013 que no se ve tan viva como ahora lo está. Espero que le vaya super bien en este nuevo proyecto. Es la única que le falta sobresalir, como Darren, Melissa y Harry.**

* * *

 **8**

 **El Plan**

La veo allí tan desganada, cansada y sobrellevando un enorme estrés que la está aplastando, y lo sé, por cómo se masajea una y otra vez la frente. Al parecer ser la presidente es mucho más difícil de lo que me puedo imaginar. No puedo leer su mente, pero soy bastante perceptiva para saber que lo está pasando realmente mal. El saberse odiada por todos sus trabajadores, debe de ser una prueba contundente para adivinarlo. Pero al escuchar como esa chica le gritó con bastante rencor, fue suficiente para saber que lo tiene ganado. Las actitudes que a veces toma hacia las personas, en ocasiones, no son las más acertadas, y mucho menos, las más educadas y respetuosas.

Rachel está sentada sobre su enorme silla, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos con dedos pequeños y suaves. No sé cómo ayudarla o qué decirle. No soy la indicada para contradecirla en estos confusos momentos en los que continúa con la preocupación y el enojo corriendo entre sus venas.

Por primera vez que llevo de conocerla, me da miedo. Miedo de ese semblante furioso, del que puede aprovechar para a mí también echarme de su lado. Aún no se ha percatado de mi presencia, pero no quiere decir que no llevó analizándola cinco largos minutos y ella ni siquiera se inmuta. Debe estar recapacitando, bueno eso es lo que espero, y no que se esté planteando deshacerse de todos.

Cuando por fin advierte que existo, alza la mirada, esa increíble mirada chocolate que lucha con sus propios miedos demostrándolo con sus pupilas que bailan rápidamente. No sé si sigue furiosa y quiere que me largue, o ya está resignada y espera a que yo también le recrimine algo. Pero no, ella resopla, se acomoda lentamente el sedoso cabello y frunce sus labios.

— ¿Tan mal me veo? ¿Tú también crees que soy un monstruo? —cuestiona seriamente.

—No—respondo apenas perceptible. Sigo luchando con el miedo, con ese terror de decir algo incorrecto y ella lo tome como amenaza.

—Di la verdad… Sé que me estás mintiendo, no eres muy buena actriz—insiste. No aleja su gélida mirada de la mía. Me muerdo el labio y se la esquivo. Rachel se pone de pie, rodea el enorme escritorio y ya la tengo enfrente de mí— Te dije que dejaras de morderte así el labio—susurra con ternura— ¿Ni siquiera tú puedes llevar a cabo bien alguna de mis órdenes? Si sigues así, tendré que hacer algo yo misma para que dejes de hacerlo—advierte.

—Lo siento—me rehuso a levantar el rostro. Aunque es algo que ella no dejará pasar. Lleva uno de sus suaves dedos a mi barbilla y la eleva.

Santo Chewbacca. Ella nos sonríe con esos blanquísimos dientes a pesar de estar molesta.

—Eres tan adorable—sigue sonriendo. No sé qué decir porque parece que ella me lee la mente y es realmente escalofriante— No tienes porqué mentir. No te haría nada a ti. Sólo espero la verdad, eres la única en la que puedo confiar, bueno, además de Kurt—se rasca la nariz y regresa su dedo a donde lo tenía— Quiero cambiar mi método. Quizás así podríamos todos sobrevivir a ésta tempestad ¿Algún consejo?—me suelta y se sienta sobre el escritorio. Dejándome ver sus torneadas y bronceadas piernas. Esas que calientan todo mi cuerpo.

—Solamente debe ser más amable Licenciada Berry—susurró. Ella asiente conforme, pero sé que ya está maquilando en esa cabecita un pretexto. Un pretexto para no esforzarse o quizás sólo quiera vomitar por afrontar la verdad.

—Verás… La verdad es que no sé ser amable, nunca lo he sido, de hecho, creo que mis padres tampoco lo saben ser—se rasca de nuevo su peculiar nariz y luego la mueve de una manera tan encantadora que me hace sonreír— Pero trataré… Aunque no te prometo mucho.

—La intención es lo que cuenta—nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos. Yo admirando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas y ella intentando descifrar que significa la palabra amabilidad. La primera que debo de enseñarle además de comprensión, atención, humildad y amor.

—Ok, creo que para entenderla bien debería de googlear su significado—se baja con elegancia de la mesa y se sienta en su silla.

«Enserio dijo voy a googlearlo» Pues parece que es cierto, pues comienza con el constante tecleo en su computador. Se ve realmente interesada en encontrar la palabra en un diccionario digital. ¿Tan difícil es saber qué es amabilidad? ¿Es una máquina sin sentimientos mi jefa?

—Licenciada Berry ¿Pero qué está haciendo? —cuestiono realmente sorprendida y me paro a su lado. Joder pero si sí está buscando la palabra y no es una broma de su parte.

—Buscando la dichosa palabra—continua su importantísima investigación.

—Rachel, para poder practicar la amabilidad no es sabérsela de memoria, y ya listo aparecerá mágicamente en ti—digo seriamente y sin tartamudear mientras le detengo la mano con la cual está guiando el mando— Es algo que sale de ti, sin necesidad de obligarte a sentirlo—ella me examina como si fuese un bicho extraño.

—Pero cómo sabré que estoy haciéndolo correctamente si ni siquiera sé qué es—repone con timidez.

—Porque te hará sentir bien, y los de tu alrededor te lo agradecerán—sonrió bobamente.

—Oh… Bien… Entonces sí ellos no me odian ¿habré logrado ser mejor jefe? —frunce tiernamente su frente.

—No Licenciada Berry, no sólo con ser amable consigue que los demás no quieran arrancarle la cabeza—repongo juguetonamente— Para ser una buena jefa, necesita más cualidades. Por ejemplo: —me rasco la cabeza para ver si así logro hacerme entender— Un buen líder no le grita a sus trabajadores, un buen líder es aquel que logra que le tengan confianza… que logra que quieran trabajar a su lado, no alejados de ti… no los reprende sino les da palabras de aliento y les dice que la próxima vez le irá mejor… En fin, muchas cosas más—ella asiente y toma nota en una pequeña libreta. ¿Enserio Berry? ¿Enserio tiene que ser tan mecánica? Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé.

—De acuerdo, creo que lo tengo—mueve alegremente la libretita y sonríe. Esa enorme y brillante sonrisa aparece de nuevo. Parece una niña pequeña que ha recibido su caramelo preferido— Ahora, lo primero que debemos hacer es que Santana López no quiera despedirte, porque si no perderé a mi asistente estrella… Luego traer hasta aquí mi elíptica, porque no puedo permitirme inflarme como un globo y eso sucederá porque tendré sentado el culo en esta incómoda silla por horas… Y por último, conseguir que Blaine Anderson y Zayn Malik sean parte de nuestra disquera. ¿Crees que lo logremos en sólo tres meses? Porque es un reto muy difícil eh—me hace cosquillas en mi flácido abdomen.

—Claro que sí Rachel, claro que lo conseguiremos—le prometo, aunque no sé si estoy haciendo bien, porque ni yo misma sé como conseguir todo eso. En especial, que Santana perra López no logre sacarme de aquí luego de cómo la traté. Sé que habrá represalias de su parte, y jugará sus cartas cuando más descuidada me encuentre o cuando descubra mi punto débil. Es una experta en destruir a las personas cuando se lo propone, y no suele ser muy piadosa que digamos. La conozco mejor que nadie. Sólo espero que mi ángel no sea la que pague los platos rotos.

—Oye, necesitas fortalecer esto—picotea mi barrriga— Y cómo tú has sido muy amable en darme algunos consejos de como ser mejor líder, yo te lo pagaré… Es el inicio de cómo ser amable y agradecida… Y sé perfectamente cómo conseguirlo… No hay mejor ejercicio que… —me lanza un guiño y se pone de pie— Tú y yo… lo haremos… No existe mejor ejercicio...—acomoda delicadamente mi suéter y yo sigo su acción. Maldita y sensual Berry que pretende producirme un infarto al corazón— Mejor dicho…—se para de puntitas y susurra en mi oído. No sé cómo con tan sólo esa acción ya me tiene... Pff... Ya se imaginan. ¿Acaso me está proponiendo que ella y yo? No, no puede ser— Tú y yo… ¡Correremos todas las mañanas por la playa! Específicamente en Coney Island—chilla con emoción ¿Qué? En Serio… Ésta pequeña y sexy chica puede llevarme de lo más alto a lo más bajo en sólo segundos. Es como una montaña rusa. Aunque la idiota aquí fui yo por creer que algo así sucedería, ella sólo quería persuadirme a hacer ejercicio. Ilusa y estúpida Fabray. — ¿No quieres correr conmigo? ¿No quieres que sea tu instructora de ejercicios?—se aleja y me cuestiona desilusionada. Y la verdad es que no estoy muy animada a correr o realizar cualquier actividad que me haga querer desfallecer por falta de oxígeno en mis pulmones— ¿No? Pues entonces como soy tu jefa… Te ordeno, más bien te exijo que te levantes a las 5:30 de la mañana y salgas a correr… Señorita floja. Si no quieres hacerlo por las buenas, lo harás por las malas.

—Pero Licenciada Berry… Yo…

—Ningún pretexto Louis… No quiero escuchar negativas de tu parte.

—Pero Licenciada Berry… Yo… No quiero hacerlo y no puede obligarme… Además yo…

Y volvió la mandona y controladora Berry. Mis pequeñas Lucy's también se niegan a levantarse temprano. Por supuesto que no correré aunque sea ella quien me lo pida. No señor, no correré y es mi última palabra.

— ¡Qué Louis! ¡Qué! Deja de balbucear y parecer boba… Habla de una vez—me reprende inquieta.

—No tengo ropa deportiva—le confieso avergonzada. ¿Para qué tendría un par de pants y tenis si nunca los utilizaría? Pero es algo que mi ángel no entiende.

— ¿Ese es el problema? ¿El que no tienes ropa deportiva? ¿O más bien porque eres una holgazana? Sí eso debe de ser… Eres una gallina… Y a partir de hoy te bautizo como Louis la gallina más perezosa del mundo entero —se cruza de brazos y me examina con la mirada. Me hace sentir desnuda, así que como si realmente lo estuviera, me cubro lo que puedo con mis brazos.

—Lo siento Licenciada Berry así me llame de esa manera… No correré y logrará que acceda… Y es mi última palabra—le dejo en claro mis intenciones, pero ella sabe perfectamente cómo mover sus piezas de ajedrez conmigo. Me da la espalda y comienza a sollozar. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora está haciendo un berrinche y me está lloriqueando? ¡No puedo creerlo! Ángel chantajista… Sí, Rachel Berry no es más que un ángel malvado— Así me llore y patalee, no correré… Lo dije—mantengo mi dura actitud pero ahora ella llora mucho más fuerte— ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡No Rachel! ¡No! ¡Y no! Y no… Y agh… está bien ¿A qué hora es que tengo que estar lista? —allí está, me tiene en sus manos. Ella gira, se limpia las lágrimas—que no son más que de cocodrilo— y sonríe de manera malvada.

— ¡Sí! Siempre consigo lo que quiero Lenny… Y por la ropa no te preocupes que yo lo soluciono —festeja como si se hubiese ganado la lotería. Baila como si tuviese un hula-hula en la cintura. Estúpida y chantajista ángel. Le entrecierro los ojos indignada, pero a ella no le interesa lo más mínimo. Está más interesada en tomar su celular, sentarse cómodamente en su silla y subir sus caros tacones al escritorio— ¿Kurt? Sí, soy yo Rachel… nop, ya no estoy molesta contigo… Nop segura, lo juro… No puedo estar enfadada con mi mejor amigo gay porque entonces quién será mi consejero de moda… Nop, por su puesto que no es sólo porque quiero conseguir algo tuyo y contarte que despedí a la estúpida espía de Santana... Ya no es más un peligro—ríe divertida y me hace una señal con su mano para que también tome asiento— Sí, sé perfectamente que tomará represalias... Pero eso no es lo que me importa, que se rasque como pueda.—dice burlona— Aunque la verdad te hablo porque necesito otro tipo de ayuda… No es para mí, es para Louis… ¿Qué quién es Louis? Es mi asistente, no la recuerdas… Sí es ella, pero basta, basta de decirle así o me enojaré de nuevo… Necesita ropa deportiva porque me proclame su instructora personal de ejercicio… Deja de reírte porque a ti también te haría bien correr… Y si sigues así para ti también te tengo preparada una rutina especial… Anda… anda busca lo que te pedí…Besos—le ordena y termina la llamada con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro por haberle contado lo mala que había sido. ¿Su estado de alteración había sido falso? ¿Su redención había sido falsa? Está tan acostumbrada a que todos hagamos lo que ella quiera que la está volviendo una chica caprichosa, berrinchuda y sin ningún tipo de empatía por los demás. Niego con la cabeza mientras ella baja sus pies.

— ¿Ahora qué? ¿Por qué te enojas? Estoy consiguiendo lo que necesitas.

— ¿Te das cuenta que todos a tu alrededor hacen lo que quieres? ¿Qué haces y deshaces todo a tu antojo? ¿Que no sientes ni un poco de compasión hacia nadie? Ni siquiera das un gracias… o un por favor… no te arrepientes por lo que haces... Tus métodos sólo van más allá de una orden o de un berrinche. Por eso es que Kate te gritó.

—Pues de eso se trata, soy la jefa—se encoge de hombros— Y ella es una estúpida, tampoco es una santa. Tú no la conoces como yo. Merece esto y mucho más. De hecho, me quedé corta, no debería trabajar en ninguna parte.

—Rachel… Rachel… Creo que lo que acabo de decirte no le diste importancia. Necesito que te escuches. No es un ajuste de cuentas, ni una venganza.

— ¿Es malo que quiera tener todo a mi disposición? —Se pone de pie y me grita— ¿Es malo querer imponer un poco? No lo creo, me lo merezco… No sabes por todo lo que he pasado para llegar hasta aquí. Te prometí que cambiaría, pero no puedo hacerlo de un segundo para el otro. Y si tu problema es porque no quieres correr conmigo… Pues no lo hagas y ya… Yo sólo trataba de ayudar, pero no te puedo obligar a hacer algo que no quieres—refunfuña indignada. De no tener la razón, la ha llevado a ser ella la ofendida.

—No vayas por allí, porque sabes perfectamente que yo no dije eso y eres tú la que está mal. Estás sacando las cosas de quicio.

— ¿Estoy mal? ¿Está mal que te quiera ver como una amiga? ¿Qué quiera conocerte? — se aproxima hasta mí. Se siente atacada y era lo que menos quería, llevar el ambiente hasta ésta situación— Porque si no quieres, perfectamente también puedo ser la bruja contigo… Ser esa maldita y maléfica bruja. Porque quiero decirte algo, yo soy tu jefa y no tienes el derecho de hablarme así. Si no te gustan mis métodos puedes salir por esa puerta— la señala con agitación— Hay muchas más chicas que quisieran tu puesto.

— Rachel…—susurró.

— Rachel nada… Estoy cansada que siempre crean que soy la mala del cuento, aunque no lo sea así… Harta de que Santana siempre me esté pisando los talones y esté humillándome una y otra vez sin tener una razón lógica… que para mis padres sea un mueble más de la casa y quieran que siga bajo su mando y me obliguen a cosas que no quiero… que trabaje en algo que ni siquiera me gusta, te juro que quisiera estar tocando el piano o cantando en Broadway, no aquí dando órdenes a personas a las que no les agrado… ¿Cuándo puedo yo mandar y ordenar a alguien? Nunca, porque termino siendo la injusta… Y ahora tú, la única que me ha defendido, me hable así, es el colmo. De todas maneras, estoy acostumbrada a estar sola y que nadie me entienda… Entienda lo mal que la paso—comienzan a correr lágrimas por sus mejillas. Ésta vez lágrimas reales, lágrimas de frustración— Sí, así soy, una chica controladora, loca, chantajista, grosera, irrespetuosa, vengativa y todos los malos adjetivos que quieras ponerme… pero ésta chica que ves es porque así me han hecho… Todos a mi alrededor me han vuelto así—solloza más fuerte— Y no debería de estar contándole todo esto a alguien a quien apenas conozco—se limpia con la manga de su abrigo.

—Rachel—musito con tristeza. Tenía razón al ver lo que trata de aparentar.

—No… No te voy a permitir que me veas con lástima… No quiero la lástima de nadie y menos la tuya—contraataca con seriedad.

—No es lástima… Te juro que no—me acerco a ella, la tomo entre mis brazos pero ella lucha para soltarse.

—No por favor, no me toques—suplica pero yo la ignoro. Tengo tantas ganas de consolarla y demostrarle que no está sola. No estará más sola porque estaré a su lado de ahora en adelante.

—Yo lo siento… No debí decirte todo eso sin saber por lo que pasabas—se remueve, es como si la quemara— No luches más por favor… No estás sola, para eso estoy yo aquí, para hacerlo junto a ti… No quieras cargar a todos o podrás romperte… No eres tan fuerte como quieres aparentar ser Rach—le acarició suavemente la espalda y ella deja la batalla. Se acurruca más en mí, aunque no puede decir nada por culpa del temblor que aun la aqueja— Prometo que las cosas serán más llevaderas a partir de hoy… No permitiré que Santana vuelva a lastimarte… o que tengas la necesidad de gritarle a alguien porque no hace las cosas como debería o que odies estar aquí… Volveré la oficina un mejor lugar para ti… Aunque todos los días tenga que tirarte encima un cappuccino especial o envolverte en flores… Tú y yo seremos las mejores amigas—golpeó con gracia su peculiar nariz— Y haremos que el tal Blaine y Zayn nos rueguen por pertenecer a ésta disquera.

—No puedes ser así de buena persona… No puedes ser real y perfecta—pronuncia con dificultad y aspira con la nariz.

—No lo soy—río por su tierno semblante— Pero ya, olvidemos esto… Y claro que correré mañana contigo. Así termine muerta o con un dolor intenso de cuerpo—ella sonríe más calmada— ¿Vez? Te ves más linda con esa brillante y encantadora sonrisa… Que decir linda, te ves hermosa… Eres la chica más hermosa del mundo entero Rach... En mi lista mensual tú eres la número uno—inmediatamente se sonroja y se acurruca de nuevo en mí. Es una pequeña bolita de la que sólo puedo distinguir su extraordinaria melena a olor chocolate. Ese embriagante olor chocolate que me enloquece. Quizás algún día pueda decírselo, o decirle que amo más el coco en ella.

—Ya dejaste el Licenciada Berry a un lado—lo dice entre mi pecho.

—Cierto, no lo había notado ¿No te molesta? Si quieres puedo regresar a la cordialidad.

— ¡No! Rachel está bien.

— De acuerdo— sonrió emocionada—Rachel ¿Cuál es el plan que tienes para hacer que esta oficina resurja? —la suelto lentamente y ella evita a toda costa verme a los ojos. ¿Será que la hice sentir incómoda con mis palabras? ¿O es que me tomé mucho atrevimiento en mi abrazo?

Muy bien Fabray, te excediste. Ahora tu ángel no quiere verte más. Tuviste que decirle que era la más hermosa del mundo.

—Yo… No lo sé muy bien—balbucea avergonzada. Esa seguridad de la que hace gala constantemente, desaparece— Por eso es que necesitamos a la Relaciones públicas… Yo solo manejo los números y el capital. No sé mucho de comunicación, y Kurt tampoco, él solo dirige los videos, y de Santana ni se hable, ella no nos ayudará en nada. Por eso confió en que tu amiga sepa hacer bien las cosas.

—Y lo hará—la interrumpo— Kitty lo hará de maravilla… Pongo las manos al fuego por ella.

—De acuerdo—asiente aun con las mejillas rojas que se notan a pesar de del tono canela de su piel— Yo… será mejor que te ponga al tanto de tus… de tus… caleidoscópicos—balbucea, y lo hace, porque por fin me ve directamente a los ojos. Pasa algo extraño con ella.

— ¿Qué? —le cuestiono desorientada.

—Tus obligaciones—sacude su cabeza— Tus obligaciones, que no son otras más que… lentes negros… necesita lentes negros—murmura y resopla abrumada— Lo siento… son casi como las mías pero sin el valor de firma. Yo decido la resolución de los contratos.

—Entiendo…

— ¿Ya tienes tu contrato? —cambia de tema y se balancea de atrás hacia adelante mordiéndose el labio.

—Creí que estaba prohibido el morderse el labio—expongo juguetona y ella deja de hacerlo inmediatamente.

—Cierto… Aunque yo puedo hacerlo porque soy la jefa… Tú no… Está prohibido para ti y debería de ser una cláusula en tu contrato, una cláusula para que no me distraigas—su característico guiño de ojos que me enloquece. ¿Es acaso que estamos flirteando? Espero que no. ¡Dios de los unicornios espero que no! Y ella al igual que yo, se da cuenta del camino que estaba tomando la conversación, así que carraspea y cambia su gesto por seriedad— Ok… ok… será mejor que trabajemos.

—Trataré… de… no… hacerlo.

— ¿No trabajar? —pasmada, levanta su ceja.

—No, de no morderme el labio… Pero es un tic de nerviosismo y en ocasiones no puedo evitarlo.

—Oh… Bueno, yo tenía uno… Me mordía las uñas y eso propinó a que tuviese que usar un horrible aparato de ortopedia dental—se recarga en el escritorio— Supongo que no quieres pasar por eso.

—Lo siento, pero estoy usando ortodoncia—sonrio ampliamente y le expongo mi dentadura con alambres y bandas.

—Aún peor, con esos alambres lo único que conseguirás es herirte más esos labios… Es mejor que no lo hagas… Como tampoco el distraerme de trabajar… ¿Constantemente regresaremos a tus labios? Es interesante hablar de cosas de odontología, pero debería serlo más de números y estadísticas que debemos de cumplir. Específicamente de estos—gira y me enseña su laptop con barras y gráficas.

—Oye, esos números sí que se ven mal… ¿Como piensas cumplir con los 2 millones netos si necesitas primero invertirlos? Suena muy complicado, necesitas no invertirlo todo, pero eso bajará la calidad del trabajo.

—Pfff lo sé, ese es el principal problema, por eso Blaine Anderson no quiere arriesgarse con nosotros, y necesitamos demostrarle que tendrá estabilidad con su gira y promoción… Y enserio necesitamos conseguir rápido capital porque tenemos deudas, muchas deudas Lucy—bufa agobiada— Y los bancos se nos vendrán encima. Sólo esperan un error de nuestra parte para… tag… embargarnos y entonces sí, estaremos en la calle.

—Wow, sí que suena complicado.

—Muy complicado. ¿Ahora comprendes mi preocupación? Miles de personas dependen de mí y de mis decisiones.

—Sé que lo haremos bien—ella cierra la laptop.

—Eso espero… Pero ya es hora de la salida… Por hoy mucho drama.

—Sí—asiento.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos o el tráfico de esta ciudad es bárbaro.

—Dímelo a mí, que debo de abordar el suburbano… Eso si es una misión imposible.

—Pues la verdad es que nunca lo he necesitado usar… De hecho, nunca me he subido a él o lo he visto personalmente.

—Princesa—señalo juguetona.

—Y de Italia—acepta.

—Pues algún día te obligaré a usarlo. No todo en la vida son deportivos, limusinas o Uber… Es más, ¿que te parece una aventura hoy?

—Tú… quieres… que… suba a él—cuestiona expectante. No puede creer mi invitación.

—Exactamente… qué mejor que no hacerlo sola, y además, tendrás mi compañía de experta que sabrá cuidarte. ¿O es que Rachel Berry es una gallina? —mi venganza— Porque si yo tengo que madrugar para correr a tu lado, tú tendrías que hacer algo como paga.

—Sabes que eso es injusto ¿no? Lo mío es saludable y te ayudará… Pero el que yo me suba a un oloroso y concurrido metro, no es beneficioso.

—Claro que lo es… Conocerás una palabra nueva para tu vocabulario… La humildad.

—Mmmm ahora son dos palabras nuevas… interesante—se acaricia la barbilla— De acuerdo, pero tú mañana correrás cinco kilómetros, así tengas que arrastrarte.

— ¿Qué? No lo dirás enserio.

—Vamos Louis, que entre más tarde salgamos… será más difícil acceder a esa bestia—me toma la mano y me jala con decisión a la salida.

¿Pero que trato acabo de hacer? Si de por sí ya era difícil el imaginarme correr, ahora será peor gatear los 5 kilómetros.

Estúpida, idiota, insensata, no atlética y floja Louis Fabray.


	10. Capítulo 9 Estación Penn

**9**

 **Estación Penn.**

¿Esto era lo que llamaban subway? Pues lo cierto es que no es realmente como lo pintan, porque en lo absoluto me intimida o me produce terror. Lo que sí me angustia un poco, es el tener que agarrar esos sucios torniquetes. Uno nunca sabe donde estuvieron las manos que lo hicieron girar . Así que lo miro con asco mientras Louis parece divertirse de mí. Esa sonrisa pícara que tiene en su rostro es muestra suficiente para demostrarme que se la está pasando de lo más lindo, no para mí, que tendré que tomar dos duchas pues es un lugar bastante sucio.

«Estúpida Louis y estúpida de ti Berry, que has permitido que te sonsaquen para traerte hasta éste lugar antihigiénico y repugnante. No sé cómo te permitiste caer tan bajo»—mi superyó es quién me está haciendo estos desplantes.

Aunque tiene razón, qué demonios hace una ejecutiva de mi nivel en éste lugar. Si Hiram se llegase enterar, en la que me meto. Acepto que tendría razón en reprenderme, pero es que me dejé llevar por la emoción. La emoción de su sonrisa y de sus palabras, esas que me dejaron K.O. ya que el que alguien quiera continuar a mi lado a pesar de mis constantes cambios de ánimo y dramatismo, es lo que me hace sentir especial. Aunque una vez más, no quiero ilusionarme y después me traicione y termine con el corazón roto. No lo soportaría, no soportaría que ella me lo rompa.

Ahora, si bien es cierto que me arrepiento por estar aquí, quiero reconocer que es interesante el conocer nuevos lugares, experimentar nuevas sensaciones, el relacionarme en un mundo que no sabía siquiera que existía. Me acostumbré a vivir en una burbuja de oro, donde nunca tuve que preocuparme por tomar el autobús o en éste caso, el metro de New York. Por eso es que me pone un poco eufórica.

Veo a Louis formarse en una larga fila ¿Para qué servirá? Oh ya veo, es para comprar lo que parece ser la entrada. Esto parece un centro de diversiones, aunque más bien si nos ponemos un poco estrictos, sería un zoológico. Un zoológico porque los que se osan en usarlo, son bestias salvajes que tratan de sobrevivir en su hábitat. Se empujan los unos a los otros. Se gritan groserías. En fin, muchas cosas irrespetuosas que demuestran su poca educación.

Muy bien plebeyos ahora no pueden quejarse de mí.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Lista para luchar por un lugar? —me cuestiona con una enorme sonrisa de brackets y se acomoda las gafas con ayuda del dedo índice.

—Pues lo intentaré—asiento y nos encaminamos a esos diabólicos torniquetes. Y la obsesión con la limpieza se hace presente en mí. Busco en mi bolso una toallita desinfectante y lo sanitizo, pero parece que al que espera detrás de mí, no le gusta en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Crees que tengo todo tu tiempo? —me recrimina y me hace a un lado como si fuese un vil costal de papas— Éstas chicas de hoy que creen que pueden hacer lo que se les da la gana y logran hacerte perder el tiempo—se va lanzando sus quejas, lo que no agrada mucho a mi chica.

— ¡Qué es lo que te pasa a ti idiota! ¡Ve a empujar a la más vieja de tu casa!—le grita furiosa. Y es realmente adorable su actitud. El que cambie su timidez cada vez que alguien me trata mal, le da puntos extras. Su sobreprotección sólo hace que me sienta niña pequeña— Hey ¿Estás bien? —Me analiza con detenimiento y lleva sus manos a mi cintura. No me hace sentir incómoda más bien reconfortada— Sabía que esto no iría bien... No puedo poner en riesgo tu seguridad.

— ¿No se supone que yo soy la intensa? —le sonrió para que se tranquilice.

—Ese idiota pudo hacerte daño—está a punto de morderse el labio, pero parece que recuerda que no debe de hacerlo y mejor lo frunce.

—Pero no lo hizo… Mira, tengo músculos… y unos muy fuertes—le enseño mis bíceps.

—No bromees, enserio pensé que te lastimaría—sigue molesta consigo misma— No te has dado cuenta de lo pequeña y delicada que eres alrededor de los demás. Todos somos unos monstruos a tu lado.

—Eso fue muy grosero—finjo indignación. Porque claro que ya sé que soy un minion. Mi estatura está por debajo del promedio de la población.

— ¿El qué?

—El que te burles de mi estatura—le golpeo juguetona el brazo.

— Oh ¿ahora se supone que es una burla y no una muy linda y conveniente cualidad?—me atrae más a ella. Estamos a escasos centímetros de distancia que puedo sentir su aliento fresco en mi rostro y descubro él como sus ojos avellana se tornan un poco más oscuros.

— ¿Conveniente? —susurro muy interesada y con desasosiego pero ella se queda en silencio, quién sabe en qué pensando. Aunque debe de ser algo vergonzoso por el rubor en que se han tornado sus mejillas. Quiero saber exactamente qué es lo que está pensando. Mi gen investigador me lo exige, pero parece que ella no saciará mi curiosidad— Entonces… No me lo vas a decir ¿No es así? —ella niega con la cabeza, opta por soltarme e introducir mi boleto para ella misma girar el bendito aparato que entorpeció mi entrada— Bien, la campana te salvó porque no estamos en la oficina, pero tendré otra ocasión y tendrás que confesarlo Louis.

—Claro, pero por lo mientras Licenciada Berry, bienvenida a los Juegos del hambre—me señala los vagones, y tiene razón, mucha gente está esperando.

Aquí es cuando recuerdo el porqué nunca opté por ir lugares concurridos. Odio el que me toquen y el ruido ensordecedor que los inunda. No me gusta sentir el sudor en mi piel, y menos, el de los desconocidos, es una de las cosas que más detesto y que me hace menos tolerante.

Ella ve mi incertidumbre, y otra vez, esa magia que nos envuelve constantemente aparece. Parece leer mi mente y se acerca a mi oído.

—Si quieres podemos volver y regresar en taxi… No es necesario que hagas algo que no quieres… Sólo te recuerdo que si aceptas, yo te cuidaré—su dulce voz me convence. Me convence para hacer algo que jamás imaginé.

—Calla Louis, no soy una miedosa. Mueve tu culo—miento. Ella lo sabe, pero me sigue entre la multitud de personas.

Lo único bueno de la situación, es que parece ser que no es la hora más complicada para acceder a la bestia, así que no se nos dificulta del todo. De hecho, logramos sentarnos. Ella enfrente de mí permitiéndome admirar sus ojos. Esa mirada que desnuda el alma y de la que tendré que acostumbrarme.

— ¿A esto es a lo que llamas terrorífico? ¿Cuándo está a escasos metros la residencia del grandísimo y prodigioso George Gershwin? Por favor, no me digas que nunca has escuchado su Rhapsody in Blue. Un clásico para nosotros los neoyorkinos.

—Claro que lo conozco Rachel, ¿Quién no podría conocerlo? Aunque yo soy más Frédéric Chopin, soy un poco más romántica. Prefiero escucharlo en la comodidad de mi biblioteca mientras leo un buen libro... Nocturno en mi bemol mayor Op. 9 n.º 2—entrecierra sus ojos— Y además, la verdad es que el salir un poco más temprano de la oficina es por lo que no estamos sufriendo.

—Pues no te acostumbres.

— ¿Y quién dice que lo haré? Mejor, disfruta de tu primer viaje en subterráneo y el pasar a escasos metros del que parece ser tu ídolo.

—Primero y único viaje. No es que crea que es espantoso, pero escuchar esa hermosa canción en la comodidad de mi Audi no tiene comparación—ella sonríe y contrataca con mi frase— Algún día te invitaré a subir en él y escuchar mi repertorio completo de musicales de Broadway—mi atención está en la ventanilla— O en todo caso, tendrás tu propio coche y cambiarás los empujones y quejas,por un claxon y tráfico mientras escuchas a tu polaco en la radio... Con eso que prefieres lo extranjero.

—No sé que suena peor… El que te indignes por no llevar en la sangre lo yankee o la horrenda palabra tráfico—resopla abrumada—Y respondiendo a lo de preferir lo extranjero, creo que te equivocas, más bien, creo que estoy enloquecida por la belleza americana... Específicamente, de una neoyorkina que nunca se fijaría en mí—concluye con las mejillas enrojecidas.

¿Es lo que creo? ¿Insinuó que le gustan las chicas? ¿Cuál será la chica por la que tendré que morir de celos? Será acaso que esto tiene que ver con lo que tenía que decirme sobre Santana, supongo que sí por eso de su odio hacia ella. Santana le rompió el corazón.

—Oh...—es lo único que logro pronunciar.

Nos quedamos en silencio varios segundos. Yo por culpa de mis estúpidos celos, y ella, supongo que se siente abrumada por su confesión.

—Lo cierto es que por mí... estaría acostada en una cómoda hamaca a la mitad de la arena observando las estrellas… Bueno… Es más bien un sueño.—cambia rápidamente de tema.

—Muy floja Louis. Hasta para los sueños prefiere estar durmiendo—me relajo y me burlo de ella— Aunque no es una mala idea… Yo también cambiaría todo esto por sólo un día en Hawaii.

—O en Los Cabos.

—O en Los Cabos… Louis… O en Los Cabos—repito. Como quisiera cambiar el sonido de las sirenas de ambulancia por el de las olas del mar— Pero cambiando de tema, cómo es que llegaré a casa… Digo, es muy divertido y todo saber que nos gusta la música clásica y compartimos mismos gustos, pero, no sé en dónde es que tengo que descender.

— ¿En dónde es que dices que vives?

—En West Willage.

—Por supuesto… Vives en zona Residencial—susurra y frunce sus labios desilusionada.

—¿Estamos en la Línea correcta? —me preocupo.

—Pues tendremos que hacer un pequeño transbordo… Ahora mismo nos encontramos en la Línea de la 8va avenida… Deberemos de cambiar a la de West Fourth Street–Washington Square. Pero aún falta mucho para ello. Así que no te preocupes, no pienso secuestrarte y pedir una millonaria recompensa—sonrío divertida.

— ¿Ese de allí es el museo de Historia Natural? —veo a través de la ventana, cuestiono con emoción y ella asiente feliz— ¿Cómo es que me he perdido de tanto? Es genial esto de viajar… Sabes… Me gustaría visitarlo—regreso mi atención al inmueble y recargo mis manos en la esquina de la ventana.

—Yo he ido muchas veces… Mi madre ama las pinturas, pero como ya adivinarás, yo no tanto… Amo más lo números y la música. El amor por el arte viene de familia.

—Nerd—me burlo.

—Hey, tú también lo eres—se queja indignada.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta molestarte… Es gracioso cuando alzas así tu ceja.

—Y más gracioso es cuando tú frunces tu entrecejo como si tuvieras un palo atravesado por el culo… Eres realmente hermosa y adorable—golpea mi frente. Otra vez ese momento tenso. Ambas sabemos que no debemos hacer éste tipo de comentarios, pero nos es inevitable— Mira—cambia rápidamente de conversación— Si no mal recuerdo, dijiste que querías ser una actriz de Brodway, y si lo desearamos, podríamos bajarnos en ésta estación... es la de la Calle 59, aquí existe un conecte con la Línea de la séptima avenida que nos llevaría directamente hasta los teatros.

—Que buena memoria, pero no gracia—repongo desanimada— Yo paso, no quiero sufrir con lo que nunca podrá ser… Sólo es un estúpido sueño.

— ¿Por qué dices que nunca podrá ser? Si es tu sueño, no debería de ser estúpido—contrarresta moleta.

—Los sueños son eso… Sólo sueños—respondo con contundencia y resignación— Es como si tú me dijeras que tu sueño es ser modelo.

— ¿Crees que no podría cumplir un sueño como ese? ¿Tan fea es que estoy?

—No digo que seas fea, creo que ya lo dejé en claro muchas veces, pero… A ver, te suena. ¿La vida es sueño de Calderón de la Barca? —ella niega confundida y yo comienzo a declamar como si estuviese en una obra de teatro. Con el suficiente dramatismo y la suficiente emotividad que hace que ella me contemple embelesada— ¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí. ¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción; y el mayor bien es pequeño; que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son. Es un pequeño fragmento que se me quedó grabado de una de mis clases de literatura.

—Y aquí es donde yo digo que jamás habías dicho algo con tanto sentimiento como esto… Rachel, eres magnífica… Haces magia cuando declamas, y claramente podrías ser una de las mejores si realmente te lo propusieras—sus palabras me sonrojan y esquivo su mirada— Y en tu mismo fragmento has dicho algo muy cierto… La vida es un frenesí, un momento… Ese pequeño instante que puede cambiarlo todo. Esa pequeña locura que está esperando por ser vivida. ¿Es que no te cansa ser así, tan cerrada, tan aburrida? ¿No te cansa seguir una ordenada rutina? ¿No te aburre hacer lo que los demás te imponen? Por ejemplo, hoy has hecho una locura… vivido una aventura y no te sucedió nada. No te sucedió nada el tomarte un respiro.

—Basta Lucy—quiero que se calle. Quiero que no diga más porque cuando ella lo dice, se escucha tan sencillo. No quiero ilusionarme y luego mi padre me baje de esa nube.

—Rachel… No puedes seguir así—me aprisiona ambas manos entre las suyas— No lo permitiré.

—Dije que basta—me suelto de golpe.

—Eres tan necia y obstinada—resopla frustrada— Si tan sólo me escucharas. Si me dejaras entrar y te enseñara lo sencilla que es la vida… lo fácil que sería el liberarte de esas invisibles cadenas a las que estás atada.

—La vida no es bonita ni fácil… Si así lo fuese, por qué me hace tan infeliz. Por qué tengo tan mala suerte.

—La infelicidad tú misma la estás atrayendo, inclusive, la mala suerte es relativa… No necesitas de los demás para crear tu camino… Porque no puedes cambiar tu pasado, pero puedes soltarlo y empezar tu futuro… Déjalo ir—insiste y yo le doy la espalda. Suficiente por un día. Suficiente tortura para mí.

—Quiero bajarme… Ahora mismo… No quiero seguir aquí—le ordeno molesta, furiosa, aunque no con ella, sino conmigo misma. Por culpa de mi maldito miedo y envidia que siento por ella. Esa envidia por ver como ve la vida. ¿No debería ser ella la infeliz?

—Rachel aún faltan tres estaciones. Apenas esto es la Estación Penn.

—No me interesa… Me quiero ir.

—No seas necia… ¿Tan difícil es esperar un poco?—gruñe frustrada.

—Si no quieres acompañarme, no lo hagas. Ya sabré arreglarmela sola—me pongo inmediatamente de pie y camino hasta la salida. No sé si ella está detrás de mí, pero bajo. Escucho su voz gritándome desesperada y me hace girarme. Las puertas se han cerrado en mi cara y ella aún sigue adentro. Veo reflejada su silueta mientras me hace señales con ayuda de sus manos de que espere allí y no se me ocurra moverme.

Apenas veo desaparecer el último vagón cuando un sonido estridente se escucha a escasos metros. En menos de 10 segundos todo se vuelve un descontrol. Las personas corren aterrorizadas. Tratan de esconderse. ¿La vida me estará tratando de decir algo? ¿La vida es un frenesí? ¿Compuesta de errores que se cometen?


	11. Capitulo 10 Caballo de Troya

10

Caballo de _Troya_

Si tan sólo no hubiese sido tan necia, no estaría experimentado el pánico que segurente está sintiendo en su pequeño y delicado cuerpo. Rachel no me escuchó y ahora se encuentra atrapada en una estación férrea donde hay un psicópata decidido a asesinar a todos a su alrededor.

Aunque también ha sido mi maldita culpa, alguien de su alto nivel no tendría el porqué haber tomado el Subway. Soy yo quien le aconsejó el subir a él porque soy una egoísta y quise pasar más tiempo a su lado. También la orillé a salir por esa estúpida puerta y no querer seguir escuchándome, aunque todo lo que le dije fuese sólo por su bien. Les juro que sólo lo hice para que pudiera liberarse de toda esa carga que lleva sobre sus hombros. Por un momento ví en ella la duda, esa de cambiar, pero decidió no dejarse guiar a la luz. Es tan obstinada y aferrada que a veces llega a desesperarme y sacarme de mis casillas.

Apenas han pasado escasos 5 minutos y no estoy tan tranquila como seguramente creen que puedo estar, pues el vagón en el que me encuentro varada, tiene las luces apagadas y todos sienten el mismo terror correr entre sus venas al haber escuchado el comunicado de lo que estaba sucediendo a escasos metros atrás. Aún no podemos asimilar que ese ser pueda sentirse Dios y decidir por la vida de otro ser humano. Que haya librado la seguridad e ingresado una arma para atacar a personas indefensas. Y peor lo estamos sobrellevando todos aquellos que vimos por última vez a nuestros familiares, amigos, hijos o amores en esa bendita estación Penn.

Han corrido 12 minutos en mi reloj y estoy sintiendo como mi desesperación me tiene cegada. Enojada. Furiosa. Enloquecida por no poder estar a su lado susurrándole que todo estará bien. Porque quizás —espero que no se vuelva realidad lo peor que puedo imaginarme— y sea la última vez que la vea. Que pueda admirar su hermosa, hermosísima sonrisa.

23 minutos y ya estoy prometiéndole a los mismos Dioses hawaianos que si no le sucede nada y la protegen, estoy dispuesta a alejarme de ella, a nunca más someterla a este calvario y poner de nuevo en peligro su seguridad. Pienso todo eso mientras me percato como poco a poco está perdiendo el juicio la chica que está a mi lado. Su prometido está allí. Y lo sé porque está acariciando una y otra vez su anillo de compromiso.

Han pasado 33 minutos y golpeó, con la punta de mi horrible zapato, el borde de uno de los primeros asientos que se interponen en mi camino. Me doy cuenta que perdí la señal de mi celular dejándome totalmente descomunicada por culpa del túnel que nos está cubriendo. No puedo mandarle un maldito mensaje. No puedo decirle que haría lo que fuera porque no esté pasando por ésta situación. Que estoy dispuesta a abrir las puertas y correr hasta su lado. De protegerla, de abrazarla, de besarla.

Han transcurrido ya los 35 minutos más difíciles de mi vida y no sabemos aún de ellos, no sabemos qué es lo que está pasando y me siento realmente frustrada. Sólo puedo imaginarme a mi ángel, oculta en una esquina llorando por el pánico. Aunque aparente ser la chica más fuerte, sé que no lo es, sé que es el ser más indefenso y el más sentimental de entre el resto de las personas a su alrededor.

Rachel, princesa, espera por mí. Ya voy en camino.

Luego de casi rasguñar mi brazo para obligarme a salir de éste escalofriante sueño, y el reloj marque 15 minutos antes de la hora trágica, por fin nos movemos y todos nos sentimos preparados para escuchar lo que sea que haya pasado. Tengo la esperanza que al llegar a la siguiente estación, las noticias sean positivas y hayan atrapado a tiempo al agresor. Pero todo se queda en nada. Hubo pérdidas humanas.

Dios, por favor que no sea mi ángel una de ellas. No puede terminar así nuestra historia.

Corro a la salida y obligo al primer taxi que veo a que me lleve hasta ella. Él está renuente porque sabe perfectamente el peligro que conlleva ir ese lugar. Le explico que la chica que podría ser el amor de mi vida está allí. Y él acepta. Sabe que estoy perdiendo mi sensatez al no saber de ella.

El transcurso se me está haciendo el más largo de toda mi existencia. Golpeteo con desesperación una y otra vez el resquicio de la ventana con uno de mis regordetes dedos al ritmo de la 9na sinfonía de Beethoven . Es lo único que hasta ahora logra tranquilizarme, al igual de repetirme una y otra vez que ella es valiente. Siempre lo ha sido.

Llegamos a mi objetivo, y el amable hombre no acepta mi paga porque es un fiel creyente del amor, por eso es que me bajo corriendo y me encuentro con el SWAT y una decena de ambulancias. Pero no a ella. Respiro un poco más tranquila, aunque me dura muy poco. Ella está cubierta por el saco de Brody, mientras la mantiene abrazada a su musculoso y atlético cuerpo. Cómo es que se enteró, y llegó hasta mi ángel antes que yo. No lo sé, no hasta que lo tengo más presente que nunca. Él es su prometido, y obviamente, su primera opción para refugiarse. Sólo él puede brindarle esa seguridad que ella necesita y tiene la posibilidad a oler el chocolate en su cabellera.

Siento por segunda vez como mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos al observar a primera fila como es que él lleva sus manos hasta sus mejillas y la besa delicadamente. Tiene el derecho a eso. Están a cuatro meses de unirse en sagrado matrimonio.

Y si eso no es ya lo suficientemente doloroso, no cierra sus ojos, y como si tuviese un instinto para saber qué yo estoy allí a 10 metros de distancia como mera espectadora, me busca entre la gente, aleja a Brody de su cuerpo y me dedica una sonrisa con su hermosa mirada chocolate. Cosa que yo no puedo sostenerle. No soy lo suficiente fuerte para verla con alguien más. Por eso es que me doy media vuelta y me alejo de allí. Ella está bien y es lo que me basta.

Al llegar a casa, están las tres mujeres más importantes de mi vida sentadas enfrente del televisor viendo las noticias de lo acontecido escasos 30 minutos atrás. No están al tanto de que hoy cambié mi ruta cotidiana sólo para acompañarla a ella. Por eso piensan que no corrí peligro alguno, y no se imutan ni un poco cuando las beso cariñosamente en la frente como modo de saludo. Mañana será otro día. Otro en el cuál cumpliré lo que prometí. No más de Rachel en mi vida. Sólo la licenciada Berry. Mi jefa y nada más. No más de mis atenciones, no más de mis acercamientos, no más del estúpido enamoramiento hacia ella. Es por el bien de su seguridad y por el bien de mi corazón.

—Kitty, mañana tienes una entrevista a primera hora en Berry's Music BMG Entretaiment—le aviso lo que Rachel y yo hablamos de trabajo antes de lo sucedido. Me conviene tener a una alida para poder sobrellevar la situación. Para poder mantenerme cuerda y no lanzarme de nuevo a sus brazos.

—¿Qué? ¡No me jodas! ¡Eres la mejor amiga de alguien tan genial como yo, pudiese tener!—nos dedica un divertido baile. Está increíblemente feliz que se le lanza a Brittany y hace que nuestro unicornio tire su bol lleno de FruitLops. Tanto Judy como Britt la reprenden y la hacen levantar cada pequeña dona una por una.

Les argumento que estoy sumamente cansada como para ayudarles y mantener una conversación, y es lo último por lo que tengo que pasar, antes de subir a mi habitación y dejar que Morfeo me lleve a su lado, para meditar todo lo que pasó en el día, quizás acompañada de esa pequeña de nariz peculiar mientras interpreta _On my own de Les miserables._

Son las seis menos cuarto y un irritante golpe en mi ventana interfiere con mi sueño. Es casi imposible que se trate de alguna persona, porque aun está lo suficientemente oscuro y mi habitación se encuentra en el segundo piso. Seguramente es uno de esos pájaros molestos, por eso es que lo ignoro y me vuelvo a cubrir con mi suave cobija. Pero el insistente ruido continua y me hace levantarme para yo misma deshacerme de la engorrosa situación. Corro la cortina y no hay rastro de que estuviese allí, así que abro la ventana y me asomo. Y el pequeño y latoso problema no es otra más que Rachel Barbra Berry, que está recargada en su impresionante camioneta Range Travel negra.

—¿Rachel? ¿Qué haces aquí?—bostezo colocándome mis gafas y pregunto con sorpresa. Ella me sonríe y camina hasta llegar a estar debajo de la ventana.

—¿No es obvio? Vine a cobrar mi deuda—responde con seguridad y señala su vestimenta. Está usando unos leggins negros y una blusa roja que se ajustan a su sensual figura y marcan perfectamente sus músculos —Si no mal recuerdo, ayer dijiste que si me subía a esa infernal bestia, tú correrías a mi lado. Mejor dicho, gatearías a mi lado—agrega juguetona y me lanza una pequeña piedra que logro apenas esquivar.

¡No puedo creerlo! Apenas ayer estaba viviendo un traumático episodio y hoy estaba así, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Es que ésta mujer enserio no tiene sentimientos y es una máquina. Yo me sentí morir y no me encontraba allí.

—Dime por favor que no estás diciendo esto. ¡Dios Rachel! Ayer pudiste haber muerto y hoy estás tan tranquila.

—Oh sí eso... Verás, me sirvió para algo, el pasar por eso me hizo realmente apreciar la vida... Hoy soy una mujer renovada ¿No es eso lo que querías de mí? ¿Ver la vida de color de rosa?—dice y aplaude con emoción— Así que olvídalo y mueve ese culo hasta aquí abajo. Aun falta calentar y luego correr esos 5 kilómetros que me debes.

— Tú enserio sí que estás muy mal—repongo incrédula y niego con la cabeza— Y no correré contigo, así que ve a tu casa y medita lo que pasó.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Tú prometiste algo y ahora lo cumples—exige como acostumbra a hacerlo para obtener lo que quiere.

—Rachel, si dije que no, es no... Anda, vete a dormir o hacer lo que sea que hagas por las mañanas—contraresto. Ésta vez no permitiré caer en sus encantos. No, por supuesto que no.

—Soy tu jefa, y haces lo que yo te ordene—se cruza de brazos y golpea con decisión el piso con su tenis cambiando su modo operandi.

—Pues que yo sepa y de lo cual tengo constancia, mi contrato dice que mi horario de trabajo empieza a las 9:00 a.m ¿Ves acaso que ya es esa hora?—me hago la fuerte porque no pretendo meterla en otra situación que ponga en riesgo su seguridad. Así tenga que ser sólo su empleada y no su amiga como ella espera de mí— Así que lo siento Licenciada Berry. La veo hasta la hora de entrada—cierro rápidamente la ventana sin permitirle seguir con su intento por inducirme.

—¿Y qué demonios voy a hacer yo con ésta ropa deportiva que te conseguí? ¡Maldita Louis ponme atención! —grita de manera tan adorable y tierna que me provoca soltar una risita divertida.

Esto de tratar mantenerme lejos de ella parece ser que será un odiosea. Ella es un caballo de Troya que terminará escabulliéndose en mi vida.


	12. Aviso

**Para aquellas personas que aun me leen *en el camino perdí a mis lectoras fieles y preferidas que siempre me dejaban sus bellos comentarios, pero ni modo, espero regresen. No las he olvidado* sé perfectamente que me he ausentado, pero he estado realmente ocupada. La universidad, las vacaciones, y si le agregamos la falta de inspiración, pues todo se complica.**

 **Pero les tengo una noticia, estoy mejorando los capítulos pasados, pues son muy cortos y no se explican muy bien, como tampoco expresan mucho sus sentimientos. Por ello, atentas o atentos, estaré resubiendo los capítulos. Así como próximamente subiré el nuevo capítulo. Solo tengan un poco de paciencia. Lucy de ser el patito feo se convertirá en un bello cisne.**

 **Así que no se preocupen, no los abandonaré. Nunca lo he hecho, siempre termino las cosas. Ya lo saben, a pesar de viento, marea, odio, reclamos, amor siempre lo termino. aunque Rachel termine loca y viviendo una vida paralela.**

 **Por lo mientras, les recomiendo que se pasen por mis otras novelas aquellas personas que apenas me están leyendo y me encontraron por mera casualidad. Por que por ejemplo, no sé si existan fans de la serie** ** _Skins_** **, y sí las hay, como a penas encontré el fandom** ** _Naomily_** **y me enamoré de ellas porque son adorables y empalagosamente tiernas** ** _,_** **en la novela** ** _"Eres mía, Rae"_** **pienso hacerles un homenaje y tratar de poco a poco irlas metiendo a la trama. Como bien saben, mi Alex Stone es Kaya Scodelario, que a la vez es Elizabeth " Effy" Stonem. Así que básicamente, esa historia es un crossover de** ** _Glee y Skins_** **. Por si se interesan leerla, les prometo que será una historia muy linda, diferente y que les llegara al corazón ;)**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que no se vayan. Besos mis lindos lectores. Los amo como amo a las sexy's Lea Michele, Dianna Agron, Kaya Scodelario y Lily Loveless *Mi nuevo crush versión Lady Di londinense***


	13. Capítulo 11 Feliz Berry

**_Hola después de siglos, lo sé soy una dramática, pero siento que pasó tanto desde la última vez que actualice que... Pfff. No sé cómo pedirles disculpas._**

 ** _Bueno aquí el nuevo capítulo, lo sé que es muy corto pero es lo que más pude escribir, ya saben que estoy en un bache de inspiración. Hasta para escribir una nota de autor me es difícil ahora imagínense para un cap largo._**

 ** _Espero sus RW y su amorsh._**

* * *

 ** _11_**

 ** _Feliz Berry_**

Para la hora que se trata, todo está en silencio y muy calmado en la oficina esta mañana. Como siempre, nadie está trabajando ni nada por el estilo, siguen con su actitud de holgazanes; hasta Marley está más atenta en analizar a mi loca amiga, que en seguir tecleando en su computador y atender llamadas. Son las 10:34 a.m y ni las luces de Rachel. ¿Se habrá molestado por cómo le hablé escasas horas atrás? ¿O es que básicamente se está comportando diferente desde lo que pasó el día anterior? Espero sea lo segundo porque no quiero que me grite toda la tarde. Aun sigo en la misma postura, el de no darle más importancia de lo que debo. Es mejor estar lejos para no sufrir, al final de cuentas, yo estoy aquí por el trabajo y no para enamorarme. Enamorarme de algo imposible como lo es Rachel Barbra Berry.

Estoy tan metida en mis pensamientos que no percibo su diminuta presencia, no hasta que se escuchan los tintineos de los iPhone—la forma de anunciar que se debe de disimular que trabajan arduamente— y la alarma que indica que se abre el elevador.

— ¿Esa es la Bruja Berry? Por qué no veo el porqué le teman a esa miniatura… Hasta resulta realmente adorable—se burla Kitty de lo inofensiva que resulta a primera vista Rachel. Si supiera que es un torbellino, no estaría tan tranquila.

Kitty estaba en mi puerta 30 minutos después de la inesperada visita de Rachel. Estaba tan emocionada de tener este nuevo trabajo que fue capaz de desmañarse para apurarme y no se nos hiciera tarde. Su jugarreta le salió mal, puesto que no pude dormir en lo que me quedaba de mañana. Mis pensamientos estaban enfocados en lo divertido que fue ver frustrada a mi ángel con esa ropa deportiva.

Y tiene razón el decir que no debemos de seguir temiéndole, pues Rachel nos regala una de sus tantas entradas triunfales mientras se quita sensualmente sus gafas oscuras y examina a todos a su alrededor. Tiene un aura distinta.

—Buenos días honorables y responsables trabajadores, espero hoy sigan tan lindos como siempre. Recuerden _Rise & Shine… _Proclamo desde hoy… ¡Que ese será nuestro lema!—nos dedica una sonrisa espectacular y camina con gracia y despreocupación hasta mí— Buenos días Lucy ¿tengo que rogarte aquí también para tener un poco de tu atención?—cuestiona de manera sugerente sin que nadie más pueda escucharnos y me deja con las rodillas temblorosas. Estúpida y sensual Rachel Berry que pretende vengarse de mí— Eso es lo que creía, no puedes resistirte a mis encantos… Esto es una de cal por dos de tierra—sonríe con arrogancia y se dirige hasta su oficina.

Todos están completamente en silencio. Nunca se esperaron venir esas agradables palabras por parte de la jefa. Ni siquiera yo me lo esperé venir. Todo esto está tornándose completamente extraño.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —me da un codazo Kitty, quien al parecer, sí logró atender las palabras no tan santas de mi ángel.

—Nada… Sólo quiere que arregle algunas cosas—intento sonar lo más segura posible, pero la voz me sale temblorosa.

—Sí claro… arreglarle algunas cosas… _y unas muy profundas… Fabgay_ —apuntilla lo último y sonríe sarcástica.

— ¡Cállate Wilde! Si no quieres que me arrepienta de abogar por ti—gruño un poco enfadada— Espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo—advierto y camino hasta la oficina de Rachel.

— ¿Y yo qué voy a hacer mientras? Esa boba de allí no deja de verme como loca—grita pero la ignoro, mi atención está en esa chica bipolar que espera en su guarida.

No sé por qué presiento que el día apenas comienza. En estos tres días que escasamente he estado en esta oficina, me han pasado más cosas que en los últimos cinco años de mi vida. Les juro que siento que llevo un mes entero, pero sólo han pasado tres días. Me escuchan ¡Tres días! ¡Los tres días más locos y extraños de mi vida! Realmente me estoy preguntando si no estoy viviendo una vida paralela y en realidad estoy internada en un centro psiquiátrico o que despertaré y nada será real como en esa historia que leí hace unos días.

Abro la puerta con lentitud. Estoy nerviosa, no sé cuál versión de Rachel es la que me puedo encontrar dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Ella está sentada en su hermoso escritorio color caoba, seguramente intuyendo y esperando mi inminente entrada. Ésta mujer siempre va un paso adelante de mí ya debería de saberlo. Me examina curiosa con una sonrisa aun más grande que la de hace escasos minutos atrás. Quizás esté esperando a que mi torpeza se presente dejándome como una verdadera estúpida. Pero no le daré el gusto, así que cierro con seguridad y me recargo en la puerta esperando a que diga algo, pero ella mantiene su silencio, aun conservando esa sonrisa perspicaz.

— Rachel… Digo, Licenciada Berry ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá afuera? ¿Un ente se apoderó de usted o tuvo una abducción extraterrestre? Se está comportando muy… raro.

— ¿Qué allá afuera? —dice como si no supiera de lo que se trata. Yo le entrecierro los ojos y ella suelta una carcajada— Si no me dices qué, no sabré qué responderte. Hice muchas cosas haya fuera—intenta llevarme a su terrero.

—Eso de hablarle bien a todos. De sonreír como si se hubiese ganado la lotería… Y ese _Rise & Shine _poco habitual y despreocupado en usted—tampoco le daré el gusto en preguntarle el porqué de sus palabras hacia mí y saciar su curiosidad.

—Oh eso, pensé que era sobre el poder que ejerzo sobre ti, pero que cobardemente intentas alejarte de él— _Dios, qué egocéntrica. Egocéntrica, creída, burlona, bipolar, sin vergüenza y atrevida_ — Pero si es por eso que viste allá en el lobby, pues hoy decidí cambiar para bien… Ya lo dijiste tú ayer… Soy básicamente una amargada y por eso me pasan las cosas que me pasan. Ni siquiera merezco un poco de preocupación y atención de tu parte, ya me lo dejaste bastante en claro ayer y hoy por la mañana—se encoje de hombros, se baja del escritorio de un brinco y se sienta sobre su silla.

— ¿Es por el incidente de ayer? Rachel… En verdad me preocupe por ti, pero vi que Brody estaba a tu lado, por eso ya no me acerqué... Te juro que creí…—contrarresto inquieta. Sus palabras se escuchan a claro reclamo por ayer no acércame a ella.

—No te estoy recriminando nada, lo entiendo, no significo nada para ti, apenas y nos conocemos—se desinteresa con crueles y duras palabras y evita a que yo siga con mis pretextos— Pero en fin, podría decir que sí… Ayer me di cuenta que de nada vale el que me estrese, el que le grite a todos, el que no aprecie todos los pequeños detalles de la vida. Por ejemplo, hoy por la mañana cuando salí a correr y tú no quisiste acompañarme—insiste en sus reclamos— Prefiriendo tu cama y seguir de apática, noté que las nubes pueden ser un buen motivo para perder mi tiempo y buscarle diferentes formas—me da la espalda girando con su silla.

— Rachel… No es lo que tú crees… Disculpa… Yo no puedo explicártelo ahora mismo pero…—hace un aspaviento de manos para que ya no le dé más importancia y me rindo por darle una explicación que no se escuche precipitada. Que no me haga confesarle mis oníricos sentimientos. _Ángel, no es lo que tú crees, solo trato de protegerme, de proteger que mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos por tu culpa._ — ¿Es enserio que estuviste encontrándole formas a las nubes? Eso es extraño para la jefa que yo conozco…—cambio de tema al ver que no quiere escuchar mis disculpas.

— ¡No te burles _Louis_! Es enserio—refunfuña ofendida. Ambas queremos romper la tensión— Creo que es lindo ver distinto el cielo cuando está despejado de tantas nubes oscuras y deprimentes.

— ¿Y se podría saber por qué te diste el tiempo a eso? —susurro tímidamente.

Esa era muy buena pregunta, qué había cambiado en ella para darse cuenta de esos insignificantes detalles de la vida cuando ayer se reusaba a ello. Cuando ayer se bajó del tren sin razón lógica y evitando a toda costa que le aconsejara que dejara su pesimismo a un lado. Debería de nombrarla la chica sin respuestas o más bien, la chica testaruda. Mi hermosa _DramaQueen_.

—No lo sé… pero observa, esa nube de allá tiene forma de León—gira de nuevo y señala el gran ventanal que está a un lado de nosotras. Y adivinen qué, la nube sí tenía forma de león. ¡Tenía forma de león! Ustedes pueden creerse esto — Y luego la que está a un lado de ella, tiene forma de estrella.

—De una estrella como tú—murmuro pero ella logra escucharlo y niega divertida con su cabeza.

—Ves, es más fácil el que me entretenga mirando nubes, a querer gritarle a los demás. Aunque no lo creas, soy una fiel creyente que las cosas pasan por algo, y el que ayer me pasara algo como eso, fue suficiente para entender que tenía una vida horrible. Por eso es que hoy amanecí así, con otra perspectiva. Feliz… Amorosa… Amigable… Respetuosa… Comprensiva. Fácil… Con algo nuevo en mente—me guiña un ojo— ¿No era lo que me pedías ayer? Porque hoy amanezco con la noticia de que la que ahora se volvió huraña y aburrida eres tú. Así no funcionaremos nunca. No podemos intercambiara papeles. Cuando yo estoy de buenas, no puedes estar tú de malas o viceversa.

Me quedo en silencio. Ese _Así no funcionaremos nunca_ se queda grabado en mi corazón. Es obvio que jamás funcionaremos porque no somos compatibles en ningún aspecto de nuestras vidas. Ella es hermosa, yo bueno, yo tengo salud. Ella es presuntuosa, yo soy sencilla. Ella es segura de si misma, yo soy tímida. Ella es millonaria, yo soy clase media. Ella es la jefa, y yo soy su simple empleada. Ni en las novelas más ridículas que he leído podría compararse con esta. No hay un final feliz entre ella y yo.

—Lo entiendo—musito triste. Me analiza confundida, sabe que algo no va bien conmigo desde la mañana, pero no estoy dispuesta ha hacérselo saber— También venía por otra cosa. ¿Recuerdas que ayer hablamos sobre mi amiga y la ayuda que podría brindarnos? —Asiente no muy conforme de mi cambio de conversación— Pues está allá afuera esperando. Está muy emocionada de trabajar contigo… No sé qué tienes que todos están revoloteando a tu alrededor como si fueses un trofeo de _Wimbledon_.

— Es el gen Berry que me hace perfecta, ya deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie—lo dice engreída y me deja con las palabras en la boca. No sé cómo refutar a ello. ¿Será que ya se dio cuenta de lo que siento? ¿O sólo esta jugando conmigo y cobrándose lo que yo le hice en la mañana? Maldita Berry seductora y embaucadora— ¿Y qué esperas en hacerla pasar? Digo, no sé si recuerdas que nos queda un mes y medio para librar a Santana López y su odio hacia nosotras. Anda Louis, ve por ella… Deja de babear por mí—me señala la salida.

—Por… su…pues…to—tartamudeo sin saber qué hacer o a dónde dirigirme. ¡Que me trague la tierra en este mismo instante! Sé que debo de decirle o informarle algo, pero no recuerdo qué, así que me quedo allí parada contemplándola como una verdadera estúpida adolescente enamorada. El poder de imán que tiene ella en mí.

— ¿Qué sucede Louis? ¿Por qué no sales por tu amiga? —allí está de nuevo su sonrisa ladeada llena de triunfo. Sabe que me ha ganado este round.

— Yo… sólo… quería… decirte— _idiota, deja de tartamudear._ Me reprendo por lo bajo y me aclaro la garganta— Que antes de hacerla pasar, quiero decirte que Kitty es un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo? Especial de carácter. Suele ser un poco intimidante al principio, pero después te acostumbras—de antemano sé que Kitty suele ser la versión rubia de Santana, pero no se lo hago saber o ni siquiera se tomaría la atención de entrevistarla— Sabe mucho del tema, al igual que yo, de hecho, de su universidad salió con mención honorífica.

—Oh vaya, sí es una genio como tú, no tendré por qué no aceptarla—deja atrás su venganza y contesta despreocupada mientras comienza con el tecleo de su computador— Vamos Louis, hazla pasar… Y no te tardes mucho, o tendré que salir yo y arruinarme la mañana… Odio esperar—hace un aspaviento con su mano y yo le obedezco.

Salgo a los cubículos y no la veo por ningún lado. Hace escasos 5 minutos atrás la había dejado allí, maldiciendo, y ahora ya no le veo ni sus narices. No es hasta que escucho su carcajada mordaz, cuando descubro que está burlándose de la inocente Marley quien ha tirado el café especial de Rachel manchando su linda falta grisácea con forma de tubo.

—Esto será más genial de lo que pensé… No sólo Lucy es una torpe, sino que esa troll también se le une al _Club de las Lerdas_ —sigue riéndose sin la intención de ayudarle a la ojiazul. Marley tiene sus mejillas ardiendo por culpa de la vergüenza que está pasando al ser sometida a las burlas de todos los idiotas que se carcajean sin contemplaciones.

— ¡Basta Kitty! Deja de burlarte como esos otros estúpidos—tomo algunas servilletas que están en la zona de cafés y me acercó hasta Marley para darle una mano con su problema. Olvido por completo que debo de llevar a Kitty ante Rachel.

—No tienes por qué ayudarme Lucy—susurra intimidada mientras observa de reojo a todos y se acomoda sus anteojos— Estoy acostumbrada a esto… Y tú debes de estar muy ocupada para perder el tiempo en mí.

—Ayer dijiste que eras mi amiga, y esto es lo que hacen las amigas, nunca abandonarlas—me niego a dejarla allí a su suerte, así que le tomo la mano y la llevo hasta los baños, desde luego, seguidas por Kitty, que espero y no vaya por más. Estoy decidida a ignorarla por un rato.

—No tenías porqué hacer esto, ellos son así, estúpidos, es su naturaleza—nos recargamos en los lavamanos y arranco un pedazo de papel. Estoy lo bastante cerca de ella sólo con el fin de quitar lo que más pueda esa horrible mancha café, así que enfoco toda mi atención en restregar su falda— Tienes que acostumbrarte a este zoológico. Son como bestias al aire libre con ganas de saciar su hambre. Y más si se trata de mí y mi ineptitud.

—No debería ser así… Todos nos merecemos respeto… Estoy tan frustrada de esta situación—protesto en voz alta esperando a que Kitty se entere que es una indirecta hacia ella, pero se ha mantenido en silencio desde que entramos al baño. Raro en ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kitty? Vienes a humillarla aun más, porque si es así, puedes regresar por donde viniste—advierto girando el rostro, pero no es Kitty a quien me encuentro, sino a Rachel que nos analiza con un pequeño dejo de desagrado.

 _Santo Chewbacca allí está de nuevo esa mirada gélida y profunda. Algo me dice que ya no está tan feliz como en un principio. O tan descarada y coqueta como en su oficina._

— ¿Así que sí tienes tiempo para perder el tiempo, pero no para mí?—reprocha con el ceño fruncido— Tuve que ser yo quien saliera a preguntar quién demonios era la amiga de mi asistente, por que ella está aquí—nos señala y yo me aparto rápidamente de Marley— No sé qué haciendo con ella—lo dice con enfado— Te pago para que me hagas más fáciles mis asuntos, no para que le limpies con amor la ropa a los demás.

—Licenciada Berry… Yo… No es lo que usted cree…

—No digas nada Louis… Si quieres sigue aquí, haciéndole cariñitos a la secretaria mientras yo hago las cosas que a ti te tocan hacer… Mientras yo hago el trabajo que nadie en esta oficina quiere hacer—me interrumpe y sale del baño azotando la puerta.

—Madre mía ¿eso fueron celos? Parece que a alguien se le fue la onda hippie… No quisiera ser tú en estos momentos—Marley también se percató del cambio de Rachel aunque sus palabras solo fueron en modo de broma. Y tenía razón, sé perfectamente lo que se me viene y algo no muy bueno por lo que dejó en claro. La actitud positiva de Rachel se fue directamente por el retrete de estos baños.


	14. Capítulo 12 Par de idiotas

**Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir más que es dedicado para mi genial amiga y fiel fan Amaranta, quien siempre me ha dedicado un poco de su tiempo para leerme. Gracias pequeña.**

 **Espero sus RW, FAVS o Follow para saber si es que me está leyendo a pesar de pasar tanto tiempo sin actualización.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Par de idiotas**

 _« Berry ¿Qué has hecho con tu reputación y la poca dignidad que te queda? Hasta para actuar una escena de celos eres una perdedora y tan mala actriz. ¿No te fue suficiente con que ayer te viera y ni siquiera se dignara a preguntarte si estabas herida o no? Ah no, la señorita fue como una masoquista hasta su casa y allí te volvió a ignorar. Entiéndelo, a ella no le importas lo más mínimo. Parece más interesada en una secretaria, que en ti.»_

Me reclaman mis desalmados guías que habitan en mi mente. Si ya saben cómo soy, por qué se molestan. Soy una especie de olla exprés que guarda sus emociones y las suelta sin siquiera pensar antes de actuar. Además, la culpa la tiene la insensible e infiel de _Louis_ — _Bueno, realmente no somos nada y todo es una sobreactuación de mi parte o es algo que quiero imaginar como si fuese una obra literaria, pero eso qué importa, ella me proclamó lealtad absoluta firmando ese contrato, y a la primera que puede, se va a hacerle cariñitos a la ex secretaria de mi papá_ — Y sí, acepto y lo grito a los cuatro vientos que estoy completamente celosa; ayer ella me abrazaba a mí y me protegía de ese estúpido cavernícola que me empujó en el _subway_ , y hoy, está tan atenta y servicial con Rose. Estúpida Marley Rose de hermosísimos ojos azules y esa apariencia de no matar ni a una mosca. Se hace la indefensa ante los demás para que _mi Louis_ la defienda. Estúpida un millón de veces, yo tengo más tiempo de antigüedad. _«Sí claro, dos días de antigüedad.» Déjenme de molestar, ahora no estoy para soportar a nadie, ni a mi misma._

También dedo de culpa a Louis, desde ayer me dejó abandonada a mi suerte. Les juro que creí morir, y lo único que tenía en mi cabeza, era que ella llegara como ese furioso león y me salvaguardara de todo peligro. Cosa que nunca sucedió, porque fueron los 45 minutos más cansados de mi existencia, y vaya que he tenido muchos, pero ninguno comparado con esto. Ninguno comparado con ver a un hombre con una arma decidido a disparar. Lo único que recuerdo fue a un chico arrastrándome para cubrirnos y resguardarnos detrás de una pared hasta que todo pasara, que no fue por mucho escasos 10 minutos los que duró el asalto, pues el _SWAT_ actuó con la velocidad que les caracteriza. Lo cansado y aburrido fue el desalojo por el que tuvimos que pasar, asegurándose que ninguno de nosotros también portáramos algún artefacto peligroso.

No fue tal drama para mí, pero sí para un par de inocentes ancianitos que se asustaron a tal nivel que necesitaron atención médica urgente. Lo más patético de la situación, fue el marcar su número un millón de veces, y se escuchara el mensaje de fuera de cobertura. Solo quería escuchar sus palabras de alivio, sus palabras de que siempre estaría a mi lado y todo estaría bien. Pero no, sólo era la estúpida contestadora repitiendo una y otra vez: "Lo sentimos, su llamada no puede ser enlazada. Marcar más tarde." Por tal razón, y sólo porque no tenía cómo trasportarme porque no sé cómo desenvolverme en transporte público, tuve que comunicarme con Brody, él cual, tardó 30 largos minutos en aparecer y sin mostrar preocupación alguna por mí, más bien un poco de enfado por tener que suspender una hora de sus rutinas de _gym_. Ni siquiera mi prometido se inquietó por mí. Y en cuanto por fin la vi entre la afluencia de personas y estaba dispuesta a correr y aferrarme a sus brazos como niña pequeña, o al más estilo de comedia romántica y colgarme en su cuello, ella sólo se quedó parada allí, observándome confundida y finalmente se dio la vuelta para huir como una vil cobarde.

El sólo recordarlo me hace enfurecer, como me hace enfurecer recordar el cómo las encontré a ambas. A Louis sobre de ella limpiándole con tal sutileza su falda, como si fuese la cosa más fina y cara de una boutique. Si supiera que esa falda la vi en rebaja hace dos meses, no se esmeraría en limpiarla, yo en su lugar, la tiraría a la basura.

¡Agh! Estoy peor que en mis días hormonales, peor de insoportable. De nada sirvió mi buen humor con el fin de agradar a los demás y de hacerle saber a esa tal Lucy que no me afecta su desprecio. ¡Por Dios! ¡Puedo tener a quien quiera con un chasquido de dedos! ¡Soy multimillonaria y una de las chicas más ardientes que está catalogada en las mejores revistas de moda! « _Pero no puedes tenerla a ella. No a quién quieres.»_ Allí están de nuevo, bufándose de mí, tratando se sacarme más de mis casillas. Me hacen caminar de un lado a otro soltando improperios dirigidos hacia ellas dos. Las odio a ambas, las odio a ambas.

Quiero abofetearla, quiero gritarle que la odio, quiero tener un motivo convincente para poder despedir a Rose, necesito urgentemente ese _latte especial de chocolate blanco doble_ que desperdició y ahora sirve como filteo con mi Louis. No me interesa mandar por el drenaje las calorías que perdí por la mañana en mi caminata. No me interesa nadie. De nuevo existiré yo y sólo yo.

Refunfuño y me dejo caer en mi gran silla ejecutiva. Apenas son las 11:30 a.m y no quiero ver a mi asistente. No quiero ver sus hermosos, hermosísimos ojos caleidoscópicos. Si quiere indiferencia, tendrá mi indiferencia. Si quiere que me aleje de ella, me alejaré de ella. No me basta que venga un día y me diga cosas bonitas y me trate como el ser más especial del mundo, y luego al siguiente, me ignore y me trate como una más. Eso no está permitido en mi orgullo Berry.

Estoy tan metida en mi monumental enfado que olvido por completo que la mejor amiga de mis desgracias está recargada en la pared analizándome con una sonrisa sarcástica. Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado en lo que yo regresé furiosa del baño y arrastré a mi próxima empleada hasta la oficina. Quizás con ella pueda soltar toda mi frustración antes de enfrentarme a esa traidora infiel y mujeriega.

— ¿Por fin dejaste tu dramatismo a un lado y ya puedes atenderme? ¿O me espero otro rato y estoy presente para ver el como rompes esa silla a la mitad? Parece que ver a mi estúpida amiga con otra estúpida chica te dejó como un demonio enojado—se burla esa rubia de la misma estatura que yo. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Solo tengo en mi mente los nombres de esas dos que seguramente están despreocupadas besuqueándose en el baño.

— ¡No! Yo puedo hacer que bailes en un pie si quiero, así que no me pongas a prueba—repongo con soberbia y le dedico la misma sonrisa que ella a mí.

—Pues eso lo dudo enana altanera… Tú necesitas más de mí, que yo de ti… La que debe de bailar como monito de circo eres tú—me contraataca con la misma arrogancia que yo, haciendo que me levante molesta y vaya a encararla. No debió hablarme así y menos ahora que estoy a punto de estallar. Nadie me había hablado así, además de mi padre o Santana. Es algo que no puedo permitirle, yo soy la jefa.

Cuando estoy a punto de gritarle y ordenarle que salga de mi oficina, Lucy entra como un cicló y azota la puerta sin percatarse de la presencia de su envalentada amiga.

—Ángel, te juro que no es lo que tú piensas… Yo… Ella… Yo sólo quería… Tú eres más…—balbucea inquieta, camina hasta mí y me toma por la cintura atrayéndome hasta ella.

 _¡Santa Paty Lupone como diría Kurt! ¿Cómo me ha dicho? ¿Me dijo ángel? ¿Está abrazándome de nuevo? ¿Es su respiración la que estoy sintiendo sobre mis labios? ¡No Berry! ¡No puedes ser tan débil! ¡Aléjala de ti! ¡Hazle saber que escasos minutos atrás la odiabas!_

—Louis, no es el momento—ignoro su dulce apelativo y susurro sofocada mientras contemplo como esa _Minion rubio_ nos mira con más regocijo que antes. Pero la maldita no suelta ni un sólo sonido. Quiere presenciar todo a primera fila mientras se come unas palomitas imaginarias. Como si fuésemos la pareja más taquillera del cine que se reencuentra de un largo viaje.

—Claro que es el momento, por favor… Sólo escúchame… Yo tengo que… decirte algo importante… No quiero que creas que yo… siento algo por ella… No tienes que tener celos de ella… porque yo… sólo…—tartamudea dedicándome esa hermosa mirada avellana produciendo que me pierda algunos segundos en ella y me olvide por completo que está alguien más presente y yo estaba que me llevaba el demonio apenas 5 minutos atrás, bueno, podrían haber sido más minutos, no lo sé realmente, lo que sí sé es que, siempre que estamos en una situación así, ésta burbuja aparece armonizando el ambiente y tranquilizándome por completo. Tranquilizando el horrible carácter de asesina que tengo. No puedo no caer rendida a sus pies si me mira así, como dulce y tierna ovejita, a pesar de haber sido escasos minutos atrás el lobo feroz. Está en silencio acariciando mi mejilla.

— ¿Tú qué? Anda, termina ya—balbuceó ansiosa por conocer la última parte y me aproximo lentamente hasta ella. Maldita tensión sexual después de una intensa pelea y celos absurdos. Quiero termine con sus palabras inconclusas, pero su amiga decide carraspear y hacerle saber a Lucy que no estamos solas y hay alguien más. Y ahora ya no sabré qué iba a decirme. ¡Agh! ¡Por qué no puedo ser feliz nunca! ¡Por qué siempre hay alguien que interrumpe todo!

—Bueno… Bueno… ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? ¿Es la reconciliación y necesitan la oficina para ustedes dos? —al escuchar esas palabras, Louis comienza a temblar mientras cierra fuertemente los ojos y yo recargo la frente en su hombro y resoplo con impotencia.

—Dime por favor que no me ha escuchado…—suplica con vergüenza en mi oído y yo le niego con la cabeza sin querer separarme de ella y chocar directamente con la cara de esa insolente chica, porque estoy segura que puedo lanzarme a ella y no para agradecerle precisamente— ¡Oh Dios! —suspira.

—Eso mismo digo yo ¡Oh Dios! —Repite con burla y se sienta en una de las sillas que están enfrente de mi antiguo y carísimo escritorio mientras analiza lo que hay sobre de él y comienza a juguetear con mi _Péndulo de Newton_ — Me dan tanto asco las dos. De hecho me dan asco todas las situaciones melosas en el mundo… No estoy en su contra _Faberry's_ … De hecho, estoy un poco feliz porque mi aburrida y tímida amiga tiene el valor para aceptar que le van las chicas aunque piense que puede ocultarlo de mí, y me agrada que sea de una loca y desesperante chica como tú _Bruja Berry,_ así que es un logro que por fin se lanzara luego de 7 años de habitar _Narnia_ por culpa de esa que tiene culo parecido al de _Beyoncé…_ ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah sí, Satanás López!—se aburre de mis bolas y ahora alborota los papeles de la mesa no sé qué pretendiendo— A pesar de estar así de feita es muy buen partido, no dejes ir a mi amiga… Es responsable, en ocasiones idiota, pero adorable a su manera—lo confiesa indiferente. Estoy realmente enmarañada. Supongo que me desmayé del coraje que hice minutos atrás, porque después de ello, todo esto no es coherente.

 _¿No era lo que querías escuchar? ¿Quién te entiende dramática? Ya está todo dicho. Cuidado con lo que deseas Rachel Berry._

— ¡Oh dios! —Vuelve a suspirar escondiendo por completo su rostro en mi cuello— Dime por favor que no dijo todo eso… Dime que no metió la pata. Por favor trágame tierra ahora mismo… Sabía que no debía traerla hasta aquí—murmura ridiculizada. Yo estoy congelada sin saber qué decir. Mis estúpidos guardianes tienen razón… ¿Qué eso no era lo que quería escuchar? ¿O es que te era más atrayente que todo sólo fuese imaginación mía? ¿Qué todo fuese prohibido? ¿Ahora sólo quiero repeler todo? ¡Estúpido e irracional miedo!

— ¿Meter la pata? ¿Que Berry no sabe que estás loquita por ella? ¡Oh Dios! Dime por favor que ya se lo dijiste—sigue sin pronunciar palabra alguna y la alejo delicadamente de mí para cuestionarla con la mirada mientras siento un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo— Dime por favor enana odiosa que ya habías notado que ella quería algo más de ti… Porque yo sólo llevo dos minutos viéndola actuar y me es suficiente para saberlo—no puedo expresar con palabras lo que estoy sintiendo, al igual que Lucy, quien tiene el rostro enrojecido y parece que sus ojos están a punto de salirse de sus órbitas— ¡Santo Chewbaca! ¡Las dos son un par de idiotas! Creo que deben de hablar un par de cosas… Por eso mua, se va de aquí—se pone de pie, camina hasta la puerta y se mantiene unos segundos allí. Yo le sostengo la mirada a Lucy que insiste en no decirme algo o negar lo que su amiga confesó— A pesar de esto ¿Aun piensas contratarme no? — ¿enserio acaba de decir eso? ¿Justo después de soltar las palabras que me causan tanta presión y terror? Miedo de que ella si sienta algo por mí como yo lo siento por ella. Terror porque mi papá lo descubra y la aleje de mí como apartó a Marie.

—Kitty, vete de aquí por favor—tartamudea bajando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio.

— ¡Oye! Yo sólo quiero saber si no estoy despedida antes de siquiera haber estado contratada.

— ¿No escuchaste lo que dije?

—Pero yo… Sólo quiero saber sí…

— ¡Que te vayas de aquí dije! —le ordena con decisión. Y ahora sí, Kitty no dice más y sale de la oficina— Rachel… Yo…

—Shhh no digas nada—suplico, no quiero que lo acepte. No quiero que ella quiera algo más, pero yo fui la causante de todo. Yo era la que quería que hablara. Yo fui la que me comporté como una idiota celosa en los baños. Yo fui las que las siguió hasta allí y enloquecí destapándome ante Kitty. Yo fui la que la hice pensar que podía pasar algo más con mis acciones.

—Rachel, déjame hablar… Por favor—frunzo el ceño con miedo y le evito la mirada, que es su mejor arma— Sé perfectamente que no puedo sentir nada por ti…

—No sigas—la interrumpo pero lleva uno de sus regordetes dedos a mis labios y me levanta la barbilla para enfrentarme a ella.

—Sé perfectamente que no puedo sentir nada por ti—retoma la palabra— Tú eres mucho más que yo, y el sólo hecho de aceptar mis sentimientos hacia ti, supongo es más desagradable que pudieses escuchar… Alguien como yo no puede siquiera imaginarse que alguien como tú, pudiese fijarse en mí. Tú eres una princesa inalcanzable a mi lado y seguramente en este momento estás sintiendo repulsión por mis palabras… Y seguramente a ti no te van las chicas como a mí… Y seguramente…

— ¿Qué? ¡No me jodas! —No era lo que quería escuchar ni lo que pensé que iba a decir ¿Está acaso juzgándome? ¿Después de mis acciones tan obvias de lo que yo también siento? Su inseguridad es inclusive peor que la mía— Enserio no puedes estarme diciendo esto. No puedes dar por hecho algo que nunca te he hecho pensar. No después que te he defendido y he tratado de hacerte ver que el físico no me interesa… Sí, sé que soy muy intensa y sobrepasé el límite al gritarte en el baño como lo hice… Pero yo… No es por eso que no podría estar a tu lado. De hecho es un gran alago que una persona tan inteligente como tú, sienta algo así tan lindo por mí—ella me contempla desorientada. Supongo que tampoco es lo que estaba pensando que yo podía responder— Tampoco porque seas una chica. Es algo que no me interesa, no me interesa el género de la persona ni su físico, ni su religión, ni nada de eso… Siempre he creído que te enamoras de la personalidad y ya está. No hay nada que hacer… Aunque existan personas que no lo toleran del todo… Y créeme que tengo a alguien con que demostrarlo con hechos.

—Ya no importa Rach, no tienes que darme explicaciones, la tonta y loca he sido yo… Yo soy la que está mal al sentir algo por ti—lo dice con desgana— Yo sólo quería pedirte perdón por las últimas acciones que he tenido hacia a ti, pero quería alejarme. No quería terminar con el corazón roto… Tú te vas a casar en unos meses y yo me quedaré sola con estos estúpidos sentimientos, y lo digo sin saber siquiera que valga la pena que yo sienta algo por ti o te lo esté confesando, esto puede ser algo pasajero… Puede que sea sólo la gran admiración que siento por ti—me sonríe más relajada, aunque eso no me deja tranquila— Con él, con Brody es con quien debes de estar, no yo. Esa es la razón del por qué ayer no me acerqué hasta ti. Él era el indicado para ocupar ese lugar. Porque soy una bruta es porque no quise salir a correr contigo… No porque no me importes o quiera hacerlo… Te juro que quiero hacer cualquier cosa contigo, así sea algo de deporte—lo dice con una sonrisa tímida.

— Hay más cosas que desconoces de mí y harán que en verdad te rompa el corazón… Y no es realmente que esté comprometida con Brody… Son cosas más delicadas.

—Insisto, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones… Prometo que no te incomodaré más ni te pondré en situaciones tensas como hoy lo hizo mi desagradable amiga.

— ¿Sabes que tu amiga es la versión rubia de Santana, no? —lo digo juguetona para calmar un poco la tensión. Ya no hay nada que ocultar, bueno, mis razones sí. Y lo que yo siento por ella, porque ella me dejó en claro lo que siente por mí, pero yo no, y supongo es lo mejor. Ella tiene razón, estoy comprometida con Brody. Él debe de ser mi prioridad y él que debe de estar ocupando mis pensamientos.

—Sí… Aunque un poco más tolerable y sabe hasta dónde debe de parar. Te acostumbras a ella. Es buena chica.

—Oh—nos quedamos en silencio sin nada más que decir. Solo mirándonos y tratando de adivinar ahora qué sigue. Si toda esta locura que hemos pasado solo la dejamos pasar y ya. Yo me adelanto antes de que quiera seguir alejándose de mí— ¿Podemos ser amigas? No quiero que te alejes de mí… Eres muy buena compañía y compañera de trabajo.

— ¿Entonces no hay drama por mis estúpidos sentimientos? ¿No te sientes intimidada por mí? ¿Puedes sobrellevarlo? Porque yo estoy enamorada de ti y tú solo quieres que seamos amigas, y yo puedo vivir con eso si tú estás a mi lado… No es que sea una acosadora o algo por el estilo—susurra de corrido con la cabeza baja y se acomoda adorablemente sus gafas.

—No lo hay… De hecho eres realmente tierna y torpe para ser una acosadora o psicópata—me encojo de hombros— Además, no sabes de todas las chicas y chicos que se me han declarado y acosado mandándome regalitos… Pero ninguno graduado con honores de Yale o con unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos—resoplo y ella sonríe alegre y luego se muerde el labio— ¿Qué te dije sobre no morderte el labio?

—Que debo de dejar de hacerlo—refunfuña como niña pequeña.

—Que bien que lo sabes, pero deberías de obedecerme ¿No crees?

—Eso trato, lo juro, pero es muy difícil. Además, eres muy gruñona y muy intensa. Me dio miedo como me gritaste en el baño. Pobre de Marley, pensó que sacarías fuego por la boca.

— ¡Qué! No puedes ofender así a tu jefa, _Louis_ … Y por tus desobediencias tendrás que ir hasta el área de contratos para que le hagan uno nuevo a tu amiga —advierto aparentando un divertido enojo. Y ella hace una señal para un alto mando con su mano en la frente— Pues ve ¿Qué esperas? Y ahora si no quiero que te pierdas conquistando a esas secretarias facilonas o me pondré celosa—le guió un ojo y sonríe aun más. Camina hasta la puerta. Aunque por mi gen Berry, le pregunto algo que me dejo un poco curiosa— ¡Hey _Louis!_ ¿Qué fue eso de ángel? —se queda pasmada en la puerta sin decir nada, solo dándome la espalda— ¿No me lo vas a decir, verdad? —niega con su cabeza— De acuerdo, algún día me tendrás que confesar el por qué tan hermoso cumplido—ella niega sin permitirme ver su expresión. Quizás esto podrá ser lo más difícil que pueda sobrellevar. Ella está enamorada de mí y yo no puedo hacer más. Así mis pequeños consejeros estén de acuerdo y estén tomándose una caipiriña a mi salud.


End file.
